The Pieces
by Brandywine421
Summary: Faith & Wes centered-fic--LA apocalypse averted, on to the Hellmouth ***SURPRISE!! FINISHED!!*** (well, except for the possible epilogue)
1. one

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Angel or any of the actors or characters included in this story. I am making no money. 

Wesley brushes himself off and rushes toward the sound of breaking glass. He hears Angelus' voice but when he spots Faith's crumpled form, he forgets about the danger.

"Faith…"

"I'm okay…" She coughs, blood coming from her mouth in a spray.

"No, you're not…Don't try and get up. I'll carry you…" Wes gently picks up the battered slayer.

Faith is too tired to protest. Wes rushes her toward his S.U.V.

"Wesley, you act like you care a little," Faith snorts. His face is blank as he meets her gaze, his blue eyes colder than Faith remembers.

"Have you seen the sunlight, Faith?" Wes asks, glancing up.

"I can't see it through the dark cloud that's hanging over your mood," She says, only half-joking. She leans on his S.U.V. as he gently lowers her to her feet. "I didn't do it. I failed. Angelus killed the beast, I was too busy getting my ass kicked to do anything else…" Faith begins.

"You didn't fail, Faith. You're alive. This isn't a game anymore, not that it ever was…" Wes seems distracted. She climbs into the passenger side and he buckles her seat belt for her before walking around to the driver's seat. He turns to her once he is inside the truck. "Survival has been the goal for a while now. You did very well to make it out of there alive…"

"Angelus brought me as a gift to the beast," Faith says, spitting the words.

Wes raises an eyebrow.

Faith glances out the window. "No hospitals, Wes…"

"You're hurt, Faith, don't try and deny it…"

"I'm an escaped inmate…" She grabs his shoulder. "Please, Wes. No hospitals…"

He meets her gaze and nods after a beat. "Okay. But you will let me look you over when we get back to the hotel, won't you?"

"If it's what you feel like doing," She shrugs, but is appreciative of his concern. "Slayer healing should have me good as new in a few days."

Wes' face has returned to stone.

"When did you get so hard, man? The scruff on your face, the rugged scar…I almost mistook you for a man," Faith jokes, trying to antagonize the man. She doesn't recognize Wesley at all and it frightens her.

"We all have darkness inside, Faith. Good cannot exist without evil," Wesley says, not looking at her. 

"What happened to you?" Faith asks, her sarcastic tone gone.

"People change, Faith. I've done a lot of things that I regret but the way I treated you is at the top of my list," Wes says, his voice indifferent.

"Wes, I tortured you. I tried to kill you…" Faith replies, surprised.

"And I deserved it. If you had killed me, none of this would be happening now," He interrupts her, his voice having a tone of finality. "But there is a bigger plan to everything. We need you now, Faith. After today, I'm sure you're up to the challenge. You have to be."

Faith is silenced by his words. 

"You're bleeding," Faith notices, examining Wes in a new light. His face is pale and haggard. It is clear that he hasn't slept in days. He has dried blood on his face and his shirt is torn and reveals an oozing gash on his shoulder.

"Faith, you're in no condition to be worried about my scratches. I'll be fine with a shot of whiskey and a Band-Aid. Are you okay, Faith? All bravado aside?" Wes' coolness shatters suddenly and Faith realizes that he is shaking.

"I'll be five by five with a little rest, Wesley. I promise, man, god," Faith replies. "You act like I'm the last hope or something."

Wes glares at her. "You probably are," He says, quietly, pulling the S.U.V. into a parking space outside the Hyperion. "Don't move."

"I can walk…" Faith protests.

"Faith. Look at your leg. I'm not letting you walk," He says, opening the passenger door and sighing.

She glances down. Her right knee is twisted and obviously out of the socket. She loops an arm around his shoulder and allows him to scoop her up in his arms.

"Faith! You did it!" Gunn yells in congratulations as the two enter the lobby.

"Ouch, are you okay?" Lorne questions, realizing the reason Wes is carrying the girl.

"Five by five…" Faith replies, the pain finally hitting her now.

"Faith needs her rest. Angelus is still out there. You guys should get some sleep as well. I doubt he'll come out again tonight, he'll need time to regroup," Wes says, starting up the stairs toward one of the empty rooms.

"What, no short summary or anything?" Lorne yells after the pair.

"She needs her rest. She'll fill us all in tomorrow," Wes replies before Faith can protest. 

He deposits Faith on the bed and turns toward the hallway.

"Wesley?" 

"I'm going to get the first aid kit, Faith, and some food for you. I'll be right back," He says, over his shoulder.

Faith removes one of her boots, wincing from the pain in her ribs and back. When she glances up again, Wes is back. He holds out his opened hand with pills inside. 

"For the pain, Faith," He says, quietly. He offers her a glass of water after watching her swallow them. "We don't have any food right now…"

"You guys don't eat around here?" Faith jokes as Wes falls to one knee and gently pulls off her other boot. 

"We haven't had time to eat. Fred and Gunn are going out to get some things for you," Wes replies, flatly.

"So you're the boss around here, now? Giving the orders out to the troops?" Faith asks, joking.

"Don't confuse their obedience, Faith. Those people hate me. I'm a traitor to them," Wes replies, helping her out of her jacket to reveal her bruised flesh. He talks without emotion.

"Wes. How could anyone doubt what side you're on?" She stops his meticulous undressing with her hand against his face, her fingertips tracing the scar across his neck.

"People change, Faith. You know that better than anyone," Wes replies, his blue eyes emotionless.

Faith is silenced by the coldness in his eyes. She lets Wesley bandage her scrapes and scratches in silence. She realizes finally that he has stopped. He is staring past her, his eyes blank.

"Wes?" She calls, reaching out and shaking him.

"Wesley. Snap out of it, man." 

He blinks suddenly and regains his focus. "Sorry."

"Don't space out on me, now, Wes. You're the only familiar face around here besides Cordelia and I'll leave before I help her," She smiles, weakly. Her smile disappears as she studies his face. "Who did you lose, Wes?"

Wes' face returns to stone. "No one essential. Faith, can you…" He blushes slightly. "Can you take off your pants? We have to do something about your leg…"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Faith grins, the painkillers lifting her spirits. She unbuttons and unzips her pants and raises herself up so Wes can gently roll down her pants.

"Faith, this is going to hurt like hell. Are you ready?" Wes asks, looking at her, seriously.

"Hurt like hell is something I'm used to," She replies. She flinches as he puts his hands on her leg, squeezing tightly. He pauses.

"Do you want something to bite on, Faith?" He asks.

"Just do it, Wes…" She replies. 

He jerks suddenly, popping the bone back into the socket with a loud sound. Faith reacts instinctively to the pain, launching a kick into Wes' chest, knocking him across the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Gunn asks, flanked by Fred as they rush into the room.

"God, Wes, I'm so sorry…" Faith starts, stunned.

"No harm done…Everything's fine…" Wes replies, breathless from the blow. He takes a shallow breath and thinks that some of his ribs may be damaged, but nothing life threatening.

"Why are you naked?" Fred asks, flushed as she deposits a bag of clothes and food on the bed beside Faith.

"Wes is determined to try and repair the damage the beast did to me. He was popping my knee back into the socket and I…I reacted, kicking him…" Faith explains, making no effort to cover herself.

"That's nasty," Gunn nods, glancing at her swollen knee. Wes gets to his feet before Gunn can offer him a hand. 

Fred is looking at Wesley, a concerned look on her face. Gunn exits, silently.

"Thank you, Fred, for getting the supplies," Wes says.

"Your change is in the bag, Wes," Fred replies, turning for the door.

"Thanks, Fred. Tell Gunn, too," Faith calls as Fred smiles politely before leaving.

"I'm sorry, Wes…" Faith starts.

"Don't apologize, Faith. It's fine," Wes stops her. 

"So what's up with you and the string bean?" Faith probes, her eyelids drooping.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about," Wes replies, shortly. You can get dressed, Faith. Then it's either food or rest."

Faith tips over the bag that Fred brought her. "How'd you know my size?"

"Watchers are trained to pay attention to detail," He replies, distracted.

"Are you my watcher again?" Faith asks, quietly.

"No. I'm not a watcher, anymore," He replies. "You do know that the Watcher's council has been destroyed, don't you? Only a few survived," He says, indifferently.

"What? What about the slayers that are called after 'B and I bite it?" Faith asks.

Wes is quiet. "Giles and Buffy are dealing with that situation. I'll tell you about it in the morning, after you get some sleep," He replies, finally. 

Faith fingers the jeans and T-shirts, curiously.

"You need to sleep, Faith. I'll be downstairs if you need me…" Wes says, taking the food items into his arms.

"What about you? Are you going to sleep?" She asks, suddenly.

"Angel's soul is missing. I have to find a way around that," Wes replies.

"Wes, you seem to be the major idea man around here. What happens when you collapse from exhaustion? Who's going to take over for you?" Faith asks.

"I'll be fine, Faith…" Wes replies, his tiredness flashing on his face for only a moment before his face returns to stone.

"Wesley. I'll eat if you eat something, too. Sit down. Relax for a few minutes, man. You make me tense just looking at you," Faith says, urging the man back into the room. 

Wes doesn't react immediately, but does sit down beside her on the bed. He passes her a sandwich and gingerly unwraps one for himself. He stares at it, his eyes glazing slightly.

"Wes, you're scaring the hell out of me," Faith admits after inhaling her sandwich. 

He shakes his head, trying to clear it of thoughts of Lilah. 

"What happened today? Before you came to get me?" Faith asks, sensing something.

"Angelus escaped. We recruited a shaman a few days ago to remove his soul…Angel had no memories of the beast, but Angelus remembered him. I didn't know what else to do…Angel agreed to it. We created a cage and completed the ritual. Someone stole the container housing his soul and Angelus escaped. We tracked him…but he had returned to the hotel…he attacked Cordelia and killed Lilah…"

"Lilah, the evil lawyer bitch? What was she doing here?" Faith asks.

Wes doesn't meet her eyes and she understands.

"Wow, Wes, you really have changed…" She starts, surprised. "He killed her? Did he change her? Vampire Lilah, now that's a scary thought…"

"I took care of it," He replies, shortly, no emotion on his face.

"They made you do it?" Faith asks, stunned.

"I thought it should be me. She was evil, but…I did care for her…I think I did…more than anyone else here." He puts down the untouched sandwich.

"Eat, Wesley. You have to eat," She says, quietly.

He snaps out of his trance. "I haven't been able to keep anything down for days, Faith, it would be a waste. You need your strength," He holds the sandwich out to her. "I'll make some soup later. I promise," He says, after seeing her face. She accepts the sandwich and chews it.

"Faith. You did very well today. You're going to need your strength to fight Angelus," He says.

She nods, knowing that it is true. "You think I'm up to it?"

"I wouldn't have come for you if I didn't think you could do it. You're the only one who can save him, Faith," Wes says. 

She nods, lying down and turning away from him. He covers her with the comforter, tucking her in. He turns to leave.

"Wes, I never thought that I'd be saying this, but…you have to take care of yourself. You're the only person here that I think I can trust. I've never doubted what side you're on. I know that you have always been on the right side, even if you didn't go about it in the right ways. Don't collapse on me, okay?"

"Okay, Faith. If you need anything, just yell, okay? I'll be right downstairs," Wes says, flipping the light off. 

"Five by five," She yawns.

"You sure?" He asks, as an afterthought.

"Stay close, Wes," She whispers, a chill running through her. 

*****

"Wesley. You going to fill us in on the big battle?" Gunn asks, standing beside Lorne in the lobby.

"I think that's Faith's place. It was her battle. The beast is dead but we still have Angelus to keep us busy," He says, heading for the library.

"She going to be okay?" Lorne questions.

"Slayer's heal fast. She'll be fine if she gets a chance to fully recover. Hopefully Angelus will give us that time," Wes continues as Gunn and Lorne follow him into the library.

"Can I say that you look like hell? Is that appropriate in our tentative relationship?" Lorne asks, glancing at Gunn for backup.

"I know. I haven't been feeling well. The apocalypses don't really give us time to get sick. I'll be fine," Wes replies, quickly. He doesn't look at the two men, he starts to pull several books off the shelf.

"Wes, I thought you told us to get some rest? Aren't you going to rest?" Gunn questions.

"When Angel is back, I will rest. I'll be out of your way and I'll rest," Wes replies, his voice low. Fred walks in.

"Out of our way, Wes?" Fred asks, a confused look on her face.

Wes looks past her, into the lobby. "Lorne, the anti-violence spell is working, I hope?"

"So far so good," He replies.

Wes nods, walking toward them. "Lorne, you and Fred go up with Connor and Cordelia. Lock yourself in until Gunn or I come for you. Now."

Gunn turns and sees Angelus standing at the counter in the lobby, looking bored.

"Sunset always comes too soon," Lorne mutters, pulling Fred toward the back stairs.

"Gunn. Go wake Faith. Don't tell her about Angelus. Get her ready to run. Take her to my apartment. Use the sewers if you have to," Wes whispers.

"But, she's the only one that can fight him…" Gunn protests.

"Not in her condition. If the anti-violence spell holds and my Latin is passable, I can hold him off," Wesley says.

"Hello? A little help here?" Angelus calls, impatiently, smashing a vase he finds.

Wes meets Gunn's gaze. "We need her, Gunn. We need her intact. Take care of her," He whispers, slipping Gunn the keys to his apartment. Gunn takes off in a run.

"Wesley. My old friend…or is it enemy? I forget, things change so fast around here," Angelus leers.

"Surprised to see you. I thought you'd take a little time to regroup. Heard you made a little mistake," Wes replies, walking out into the lobby.

"Yeah. The beast was taking so long killing your little slayer that it pissed me off. He pissed me off. So I killed him. You know what? You always pissed me off," Angelus says, stepping closer. He reaches out to grab Wesley, but the spell protects him, knocking Angelus to the floor.

"Dammit…I should have known you guys would do that. I must be getting slow in my old age…" Angelus curses, returning to his feet.

Wesley closes his eyes and starts to recite a spell he memorized a few days earlier. 

"What are you doing?" Angelus asks.

Wesley opens his eyes, but continues to chant.

"Stop it." Angelus tries to attack again, but the spell knocks him down again.

Wesley feels the spell start to drain his energy, but as the ring of fire ignites around the vampire, he continues chanting.

"I know a little magic, too, watcher-man…" Angelus smiles, jumping over the circling flames. Wesley continues to chant, walking toward the vampire. The flames lick at the vampire's feet, forcing him toward the door. Angelus whispers a few words under his breath and Wesley feels his chest tighten as if an invisible force is choking him.

"Angel tried to suffocate you, Wesley, but he didn't have the balls…aren't you glad I'm not Angel? At least I can finish the job…" Angelus grins, darting out the door as Wesley falls to his knees. 

His bruised ribs scream in pain as he struggles to take a breath. It feels like his lungs are filling with fluid. Blood. He can taste it.

Upstairs, Gunn is shaking Faith. "Girl, wake up!" 

Faith finally stirs, instinctively grabbing Gunn in a death grip by the neck. 

"Faith…let go…" Gunn says, in pain.

"Oh, sorry, Gunn…what's going on?" Faith asks, immediately alert,

"Wes…"

"Where is he?" Faith interrupts.

"He told me to take you to his apartment. Somewhere safe…" Gunn says, taking her arm and urging her out of bed. 

"What is it?"

"You have to trust Wes…" Gunn replies.

"I do. You don't. I can see it on your face. Tell me what it is," She orders. "You know I'll kick your ass if I have to, man."

"Angelus is downstairs…" Gunn begins.

"And you left Wes alone with him?" Faith gasps, starting toward the door.

"He can handle it…" Gunn replies, following her. "He…"

"Shut up. That man is dead on his feet, he couldn't handle an evil kitten right now…" Faith limps toward the stairs.

"Neither can you, that's why he wants you out of here. Faith," Gunn says, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. 

"Listen. Without Wesley, would you know how to restore Angel's soul? Would you know how to fight him? We need him. No matter what he thinks, I'm dispensable. Wes is irreplaceable. He has the training and the contacts that we need to solve this problem. He's not thinking straight. Now let's go get him." Faith finishes her short lecture and pulls Gunn toward the stairs.

"Okay, but I'm going first," Gunn says, leading her down the stairs to the lobby.

Wes is barely conscious, blood pouring from his mouth into a pool around him. 

"Shit…Gunn, go get the others…we have to…shit…" Faith kneels beside him, ignoring her pain. "Wes, what happened?"

Wes' eyes are slightly rolled back and he can't speak or breathe. Finally, he manages to cough, "Spell…"

Gunn has returned with Lorne and Fred. 

"Any ideas? I think it's some sort of spell," Faith says, holding Wes' failing body upright to try and help him cough up the endless supply of blood that is pouring from his mouth and nose.

"Black magic…" Lorne reads from Wes' aura. "Voodoo spell, I think, making his lungs fill up with blood…he's going to drown…" 

"So do something!" Faith urges as Wes' body goes limp in her arms, the blood still flowing from his mouth. 

Lorne and Fred start for the library.

"We don't have time for that, guys, one of you has to know something…" Faith says.

"Um…Wes taught me something a while back…" Fred mutters some words in Latin and a flash of white light blinds them all.

"What the hell…" Gunn gasps, as he regains his sight. 

The blood has stopped flowing from Wes, but Faith cannot find a pulse when she searches for it on his scarred neck.

"What was that?" Lorne asks Fred.

"A reversal spell," Fred says, pale with worry. "Did it work?"

"I don't know CPR…Anyone know CPR?" Faith panics, suddenly, laying Wes' body on the floor.

Gunn kneels beside Wes and starts compressions. "Listen…do you hear that?" He asks Faith, who is blowing air into Wes' lungs. "He's got some cracked ribs…" He continues compressions, talking Faith through the CPR.

"He's alive," Faith says, suddenly. "I can hear his heartbeat…"

Wes gasps suddenly, sitting upright and coughing. He pushes himself away from Faith and Gunn and coughs up more blood into the pool he is sitting in.

"Dammit, English, I thought you had it under control…" Gunn scolds, stopping mid-sentence after seeing Faith's glance.

"Everyone okay?" Wes coughs, still breathing heavily.

"Everyone except you," Fred replies. 

Faith waits until Wes' breathing has returned to normal to shove him in the shoulder. "I thought we just had this meaningful conversation about how you were going to take care of yourself and then you try and get yourself killed? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Wes doesn't reply. After a beat he says, "If you'll excuse me. I need to go vomit for the next few days…" He struggles to his feet before anyone can reach him to offer assistance. He retreats into the lobby's bathroom.

Faith turns to the staring remnants of Angel Investigations. "Listen, I know I don't know any of you and I'm sure you've all heard about how evil I am, but what the hell are you guys doing here?" No one replies so she continues. "I know that Wes did something to you guys, betrayed you or some bullshit, but you can't deny that you need him right now. He's killing himself trying to stop this apocalypse and you guys, whether you care or not, need to get over whatever happened in the past. You are supposed to be a team. You are supposed to take care of each other. That's what Angel needs right now, if you're ever going to get him back. You don't have to forgive Wes, but you damn well need to start helping him…" She finishes.

"Faith. I don't need a defender," Wes says, stepping out from the bathroom, still pale and covered in blood.

"We are going to need all the help we can get if we're going to get Angel back, Wesley and…" Faith starts.

"We all need to get some rest. None of us are thinking clearly right now. Angelus has made his visit and done his damage for the day. The spell should protect everyone inside the hotel. Let's call it a day," Fred announces, stopping the slayer before she gets wound up again.

Fred silently takes Gunn's arm and leads him up the stairs to their room. Lorne disappears behind the counter for a second and returns with a jar of green leaves. 

"You've got a little residual magic lingering, Wes. Mix a little of this in with your tea, should wipe that right out. It's pretty tasty, as well. Toodles." Lorne disappears up the stairs.

Wes offers Faith hand and helps her to her feet. 

"You are stupid," She says. 

"I had a lot of good teachers," He replies. He supports her as much as she will allow, favoring her injured leg.

"Now, you need to go back to bed…" Wes starts.

"I'm done taking health advice from you, Wesley, until you start looking better," Faith says. She examines him again, quickly with her eyes. "You're shaking…"

"Faith, it's nothing…" Wes starts. She puts the back of her hand to his forehead. 

"Wes, you're burning up! You have a fever!" She realizes.

"I'm just overtired. Really…" Wes replies, avoiding her eyes. 

"Listen, Wes. I'm tired. I'm in pain. I just want to go to bed. I don't want you choking on black magic blood when I wake up. I need you to be healthy and thinking clearly so we can get Angel back and dump all the major stuff on his plate. I know as soon as you walk out that door that you will be neck deep in some ancient book, making yourself sicker. This is a big bed…" Faith begins.

"Faith…"

"I'm not going to molest you, Wes, no matter how hot you look with that scruff on your face. I just don't trust anyone else to take care of you right now. Shit, I can't take care of you, but at least I can watch you to make sure you're not getting yourself killed somewhere," Faith replies, searching his face.

"You're not going to bed until I agree, are you?" Wes responds.

"Nope." She lies down, under the blanket. Wes quietly sits down on the side of the bed with the most space.

"If you touch me, I'll probably smack the hell out of you," Faith says, once he has lain down. 

"Likewise," Wes replies, lying on top of the blanket.

After several moments of silence, Faith speaks quietly. "You think we'll be able to get Angel back this time?"

"I think with you on our side, we'll get him back," Wes replies, sleep finding him.

"I'm taking your word for that, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce."


	2. two

*****

"Wesley. Wesley. Wake the fuck up, Wes!" Faith is shaking the struggling man. She woke up when the sunlight hit her side of the bed. She heard a voice and remembered that she's not in jail. Wes was struggling, obviously dreaming, on the bed beside her. Nothing she does can get him to wake up. His skin is still hot with fever and he is sweating.

Her slayer healing has kicked into overdrive. Her leg is fully healed and her scratches are sealed. She is still sore and bruised. She fills a glass she finds in the bathroom with water and splashes it on Wes' face. He continues to struggle within his nightmare, not waking.

"Shit…shit…shit…" Faith curses, unsure of what to do. "You were supposed to get better after you slept…" She mutters, pulling on the jeans and shirt that he bought for her the day before. She tries once more. 

"Wesley, wake the hell up!" She yells, loudly, slapping him impulsively across the face. She remembers her strength when she sees the blood start leaking from his nose and his face start to swell. Wes moans and opens his eyes with a dull glare as he brings his hand to his face.

"I thought we had come to an understanding, Faith, but you continue to try and kill me…" Wes says, wincing at the sight of his blood on his hand.

"Sorry…you wouldn't wake up and I panicked…" Faith apologizes. "I'll get you some ice," She offers, turning around and finding Fred standing in the door.

"I heard the yelling. Everything okay?" She asks, suspiciously. "I see that Wesley is bleeding…everything still okay?"

"Fine, Fred. We'll be down in a short while," Wes replies.

She leaves, reluctantly.

"She's worried about you. She thinks I'm going to chop you into tiny pieces and then serve you for dinner," Faith smiles. 

"I doubt it," Wes replies, sitting up.

"Well then she thinks I'm going to handcuff you and have my way with you, then. She's got serious evil eyes for me," Faith adds.

"It's freezing in here…" Wes says, ignoring her comments.

"You're sick. You need an ice bath and some chicken soup, maybe?" Faith says.

"A shower and coffee and I'll be better. Why'd you hit me, again?"

"You were having a nightmare," Faith replies. "I tried splashing water on you, but you were really out of it. You feel really hot, Wes. You think Fred has a thermometer?"

"You seem to have healed nicely. How do you feel?" Wes asks, standing up, shakily.

"Stop pretending that you're not sick, Wes," Faith says, flatly.

"I'm sick, Faith. It doesn't change the fact that Angelus is on the loose…" Wes begins.

"Sleeping somewhere…" Faith interrupts.

"Plotting the apocalypse, Faith," He stops her. "I have to work through this. We have to bring Angel back."

"Something's wrong with Cordy," Connor says from the doorway. He is watching Faith and Wes warily.

"Connor. Come in," Wes says, quietly. He glances around, nervous. "Close the door."

"It seems like you're the one in charge," Connor says, glancing at Wes.

"Not exactly. What's wrong with Cordelia, Connor?" Wes asks. 

Connor is silent. 

"You don't trust anyone. Good plan, kid, but these are dangerous times. You can trust Wes," Faith says, quietly. "If you want to help her, you should tell him everything," She adds.

Connor nods after a pause. "She's pregnant…"

"Sweet Jesus, do you people like complications or what?" Faith gasps, startled. "Sorry."

"Go on, Connor. It's okay," Wes encourages, keeping his face blank.

"I think she's evil," Connor whispers, looking at the floor. "Something in her eyes…something about the things she's asking me to do…I think she's evil…" He turns away. 

"It's okay, Connor. I believe you. What else?"

He sighs, obviously torn in his confession. "She wants me to fulfill my destiny. Protect our child…"

"Whoa, now…" Faith interrupts. She closes her mouth once she catches Wes' warning glare.

"Connor," Wes says, quietly. "We'll help you but we need to know everything you can tell us."

"She says that you and the others are going to try and take her baby. She says I should protect her…and kill you all…but…I don't want…I just don't know…"

"Okay, Connor. You are not evil. You know that what she's telling you isn't true…" Wes starts.

"She says you kidnapped me when I was a baby and tried to kill me. She says Holtz rescued me from you before Angelus sent us to Quortoth…" Connor says. 

"I didn't kidnap you to kill you, Connor. I was trying to protect you…" Wes sighs, speaking clearly to try and explain.

"Protect me from Angel? The vampire you're fighting so hard to save?" Connor retorts, becoming defensive.

"Connor. There were prophecies. I translated them and found that Angel was prophesied to kill you. They were false, someone had fabricated them to trick me. It was a lie," Wesley replies. 

Connor is quiet. "Okay. I don't understand, but I don't understand anything that you people do. I know you help people, not hurt them. I trust her," He says, glancing at Faith, "and she trusts you."

"Unbelievable," Faith breathes, thinking about how things have changed.

Connor glances at her again and returns his focus to Wesley. "Cordelia…I think she's the reason Angelus is free…she knows magic now, I hear her talking. I think she tricked us into doing that spell so Lorne couldn't tell the difference between Angel and Angelus…"

"Wes?" Faith calls, seeing the stricken look on his face.

"She's been using us the whole time…" Wes says to himself. "Connor…"

"You aren't going to hurt her, are you?" Connor asks, quietly.

"Of course not," Wes replies, glancing at Faith. "We'll do everything we can to get Cordelia back. The real Cordelia…"

"You think she's going to kill me for talking to you?" Connor questions, his face blank.

"If she finds out, it's a possibility," Wes replies, honestly. "Can you not say anything to her? Lie to her, Connor, at least until I do a little research. Don't tell her you talked to me or Faith."

Connor nods, understanding. 

"You did the right thing. We'll help her, Connor," Wes promises. 

He nods. He darts from the room.

"Wesley…"

"Wait, Faith. I need to think," He says, putting a hand to his head.

"I'm going to get a shower, Wes…" Faith says, quietly, noticing the toll that Connor's confession has taken on the exhausted man.

He nods, his eyes glazed as he thinks to himself. She grabs the bag of clothes and retreats into the bathroom.

Faith washes off all the dried blood from the previous day's adventures and allows herself a moment of peace as the steaming water flows over her. She redresses, quickly, feeling refreshed and opens the door. Wes is in the same position as when she left him.

"Wes?"

He acknowledges her with a slight tilt of his head. 

"You need to relax…"

"How can you say that after what we just heard?" Wes snaps, his stony demeanor slipping.

"Wes. Take a shower. I'll find you some coffee. You're sitting here running the facts around in your head but you're barely conscious. You know the fever's clouding your judgement. You need to try and shake off your exhaustion…"

"You're right, Faith. I need to gather myself. Don't say anything to the others about…" Wes says, standing up.

"I'm not saying anything. I'll wait for you to come and get me here," Faith replies, satisfied.

"I'll be right back…"

"If you aren't, I'll find you, Wes. Don't fall over or anything. Not again," Faith orders as he walks away.

Wes returns for her in around 15 minutes. 

"Didn't take the time to shave, Wes?" Faith jokes, rustling his wet hair with her hand.

"Why start now?" He replies. "Let's make our appearance, shall we?"

"You know they think you're banging me, right, Wes?" Faith jokes, trying to get a smile out of him.

"I assume so," He replies, flatly. "You don't think I'll hurt your reputation?"

"Was that a joke, Wesley?" Faith retorts as they walk down the stairs. Cordelia, Fred, Lorne and Gunn are gathered around the counter in the lobby. 

"Morning, lovebirds," Lorne calls, winking at Wes, suggestively.

"Whatever," Faith rolls his eyes.

"Good morning. Was it a nice sunrise?" Wes asks, his face emotionless.

"Gorgeous," Gunn replies. "You feeling any better?"

Fred watches Wes, carefully to judge his reaction.

"I'm still under the weather but my lungs aren't filling with blood…at least I don't think so," Wes replies.

Faith yawns. "You guys got coffee?" 

"In here," Fred motions, leading Faith into the small kitchen area. Faith picks up a coffee mug and examines it. 

"That's not his. This is his," Fred offers Faith a mug.

"Thanks. Which one can I use?"

"This is for guests," Fred passes her another mug, identical to Wes'.

"I'm not trying to get into his pants, but I don't understand why you care, either. I thought you were with bald hottie out there," Faith states, nodding toward Gunn as she turns to face Fred.

"Didn't you try and kill Wesley the last time you came around?"

"I was a different person then," Faith replies. "Angel…he snapped me out of it. I turned myself in to the police so I could atone for my sins. Wesley was a different person then," She adds.

"He's a different person every day," Fred says, quietly.

"Things change. People change. Good and evil don't change. Sometimes, it's the only thing that's truly true. That's what he's clinging to. That's what we all have to cling to right now," Faith shrugs.

"Something's different about him," Fred sighs, worried. "He's more shut off than I've ever seen him. Did he translate some sort of prophecy last night? Something that freaked him out?" 

Faith fills the coffee mugs, silent. 

"Faith?"

"Wes will explain everything later. Everything is fine," She whispers to Fred as she passes.

"So, Wesley. How are we going to get Angel back?" Cordelia asks, once Faith has returned.

"I'm about to start researching…I think I have a lead into some Mayan rituals that can locate the soul for us," Wes replies.

"Are we on book detail, again?" Cordelia sighs, annoyed. 

"I was thinking that you guys could do some reconnaissance. Go around and see what's left after the last few days. See if we have any connections left or any newcomers. I know it's daylight, but by nightfall, we'll have to be focusing on Angelus," Wes suggests.

"Sounds like a fine idea," Gunn nods. 

"I'll go get dressed," Cordelia nods. "I'll take Connor with me."

"Fred and I will take the truck," Gunn adds. Cordelia starts up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Lorne asks, quietly, once Cordelia is gone. "I'm getting serious 'doom' vibes from you, man…" He says to Wesley.

Wes doesn't reply, his eyes glued to the last place he could see Cordelia before she disappeared into her room. 

"Wes?" Gunn calls. 

"Patience," He replies, simply. He nods for Fred and Gunn to go into the kitchenette. They wait, impatiently for several minutes until Wes says his good-byes to Connor and Cordelia. 

"Aren't we…" Gunn begins, once Faith motions that it's okay for them to come out.

"I have some new information," Wes sighs, his cool demeanor disappearing. 

"Wesley?" Lorne asks, after several moments of silence.

"Faith? Can you fill them in?" Wes asks, after a beat. 

"Hey," She says, taking his arm as he walks by her. "You okay?"

"I need to sit down," He replies, his voice only reaching her ears.

"We'll be right in," Faith nods. Gunn, Fred and Lorne each open their mouths to speak.

"Hush," She says, holding up her hand. She turns to them.

"There's some serious shit going down here. Heavy dramatic shit but you guys can deal with it, right? I mean, everyone's frazzled but you guys can suck it up for the greater good, can't you?" Faith asks, her face serious.

"Whatever it takes, Faith, look at us," Gunn replies, coolly. "Out with it."

"Cordelia's having Connor's kid and she's evil. She's trying to convince Connor to kill us all. The spell she did to restore Angel was a trick. She's playing you guys," Faith explains, her voice low.

"Oh god…are you sure?" Fred gasps.

"You guys saw Wes' face. It's true," Faith replies.

"Connor told you?" Lorne asks.

Faith hesitates.

Lorne sighs. "I could tell the kid was having some kind of inner turmoil," He adds.

"So how do we get her back?" Fred asks, steadying herself visibly.

Faith shrugs. "I'm following Wes' lead. He's playing it cool, so I'm playing it cool. In front of Cordelia, there are no plans to be discussed. Wes is researching it, we're helping but we're coming up with nothing helpful. Nothing is going on when she's in the building, no talking or anything. She's evil. She's not Cordelia anymore."

There is a muffled thump from the other room. Wes rushes in, followed closely by Gunn and Fred.

"Codex of Lamarkan…" Wes mutters, turning to her with glazed eyes, clearly dazed. "It says…'the lost shall be found but it will not be the same…she will signal the change in balance and the loss of the way…the light in the dark shall be extinguished…the chosen shall be guideless and the darkness shall rise…"

"Somebody find that book," Lorne says. "Wes is looking loopy but I trust his book sense…"

Wes puts a hand to his head, still dazed. "The one who was lost will give up everything to return to her beloved…she will change and change the balance in order to unite with her beloved…"

"Beloved?" Who is Cordelia's beloved?" Faith asks, turning to Lorne.

"Angel," Gunn replies, his back to her as he searches the bookshelf for the Codex of Lamarkan. "Good Cordy loved Angel so Evil Cordy…"

"She wants to be with Angelus? Isn't that a stretch?" Faith gasps.

"Found it. The Codex of Lamarkan. Wesley?" Fred calls, laying the book on the desk.

"He's still burning up…he's had a fever since yesterday. Says he can't keep food down," Faith says, helping Wes into a seat. He is lost in feverish thought.

"Shouldn't he be in bed?" Gunn asks. Fred is gone to get her thermometer.

"Damn, Gunn, did you know any of that shit he just told us? Wes is smart…with the books, anyway…"

Faith replies.

"Restoration…" Wesley mutters, clenching his fists.

"Wes?"

He shakes his head in frustration. "Restoration of the lost…"

"Lorne, can't you read people?" Faith asks.

"Sing, Wes," Gunn says. "Come on, English, I know you can do this…"

"Restoration of the lost can only be performed by the one who has loved her…lost her…left her…dammit…" 

"Wes, snap out of it!" Faith yells, shaking him. Fred glares at her as she silently slips a thermometer in his ear. It beeps. Wesley doesn't respond to either woman.

"105.6. It's flashing. That's really bad," Fred gasps.

"He should be in the hospital," Gunn agrees.

"Angelus would love that. Free meal," Lorne says. "Let me make some calls…I'm not sure this fever is of natural causes…"

"Why?" Faith questions.

Before Lorne can respond, Wes starts to sing "Rock-A-Bye-Baby" in a dreamy voice. Lorne's face darkens and he turns away before Wes finishes his lullaby.

"Lorne?" Gunn calls.

"Wes…he's channeling for the powers. It seems his closeness to death is making him receptive to their influence…Wes, he's barely in there at all right now…" Lorne replies. 

"Closeness to death?" Fred repeats, breaking the silence.

Lorne nods, solemnly. "He crossed over yesterday, during that voodoo spell and combined with the fever…they didn't let him back from the other side for good yet."

"Is he going to be okay, Lorne?" Fred asks.

Lorne doesn't reply. "I'm going to make some calls."

Faith puts her hand on Wes' shoulder, her face concerned. She has a brutal history with Wes, but in the past day, she has come to care about him. She trusts him and she doesn't want to lose him.

"Restoration…" Wes mutters, his trembling becoming violent.

"Man, when Angel and Cordy were missing before, we did alright without Wes…but we need him…right now…I don't know what we'll do if we lose Wesley, too…" Gunn says.

"We aren't losing Wesley. What we need now is a plan to get Angel back…" Faith responds, trying to think of what Wesley would do.

Wes' eyes roll back in his head suddenly as he gasps. Faith's hand is knocked from his shoulder as his head falls forward onto his chest and he begins to levitate off the chair into the air.

"You must stop her…She must not succeed…" A deep voice starts coming from Wes' mouth, as his body shakes, suspended in midair.

"Get out of my friend!" Faith yells, frightened.

"Slayer…you must stop her…she must die…"

"But it's Cordelia! We can't kill her, we have to save her!" Fred protests.

Wes' body shifts to face Fred. "She is not the one you once knew…the one you knew is still alive but on a different plane of existence…she cannot return until the imposter is vanquished…"

"What about the baby?" Fred questions.

"There is no child…" The voice replies. Wes begins to gasp for breath.

"What are you doing to Wes?" Faith demands.

"He is merely a tool…the visions that guide you have been tainted…"

"Why should you believe you, you're killing our friend!" Faith accuses.

"She must be stopped…She is strong, undefeatable in some worlds…she must not take this world…" Wes replies, his body still trembling in midair.

"How do we stop her?" Gunn asks.

"…She is here for her beloved…do not let them unite…restore the vampire's soul…he holds the key…" The voice coming from Wes replies, coughing.

"We don't have his soul, we're just going in circles!" Faith replies, frustrated and worried about Wesley's health.

"She has his soul…his soul is still in the building…" The voice says, as Wes' body is slowly lowered toward the floor as the spirit leaves him. Faith and Gunn catch him before he crashes into the floor. 

"Wesley? God, Wes, look at me…" Faith urges, crouching beside his unconscious form on the floor.

Wes blinks, breathing shallowly. He opens his eyes, but they are still partially rolled back in his head.

"Wes. Look at me," Faith repeats, slapping his face gently. 

"Faith?" He whispers, his voice hoarse. "Where'd you come from?" He asks, dreamily. 

"Shit…" Faith curses.

"Wait…what's going on? Why am I on the floor?" Wes asks, his eyes returning to normal.

"You were channeling some kind of spirit, from the Powers…" Gunn begins.

"What?" Wes gasps, surprised, sitting up.

"We have to keep Cordelia from hooking up with Angelus. She has his soul and once we re-soul him, he'll know what to do," Faith says, condensing the encounter.

Wes pulls himself to his feet. "I'll call Cordelia and see if I can delay her in returning. I'll get the shaman. You guys search her room, tear it apart if you have to, but we need to get that soul back into Angel as soon as possible. Like, yesterday…"

"Hell no. Fred, Gunn, go start searching…" Faith replies, glancing at the couple. They leave.

"Faith, what…" Wes starts.

"Do you know why you were just channeling that spirit? It's because you died yesterday. You died and you're so sick that you haven't fully returned to this world yet. You're dying, Wes," Faith says, upset. 

"Dying?" Wes asks, startled. 

"Not for long," Lorne says, walking in with a steaming bowl. "I have the magical fever cure, per our lovely friends, the Sisters. Eat this soup, don't throw up for at least five minutes after eating it and you'll be good as new by morning…" Lorne smiles.

"What else?" Wes asks, tilting his head.

"You'll have a glowing complexion…" Lorne adds. "By that, I mean, you might glow in the dark for a few days. A rare side effect, nothing to worry about," He grins, holding out the bowl.

"Do it. You have to be fully in the land of the living before I'm taking you anywhere," Faith says, stern.


	3. three

"Wesley?" Faith calls, seeing his unmoving back as she walks back into the office. Lorne left to help Gunn and Fred search for Angel's soul. She called Cordelia and told her to drive into the valley and go to a couple of magic shops to search for new demons. 

Wesley is sitting in front of the empty soup bowl with his eyes closed. 

"Wesley, what is it?" Faith asks, concerned. 

"I have to keep this food down, Faith…" He replies, not opening his eyes.

"That bad?" Faith winces.

Wes glances at her, paler than before. His eyes are solid black. "Is it supposed to be painful?" 

"I'll get Lorne, don't move," Faith rushes from the room, bolting up the stairs.

"We found it!" Gunn yells as Faith bursts into the door. Gunn passes the glowing jar to Fred as he looks at Faith in surprise.

"Lorne, the soup, it's doing something to Wes. It's hurting him and his eyes…they're black…" Faith pants. "Bring that with you, guys," Faith says, leading them back downstairs.

Wes is still seated behind the desk with his eyes closed, his face twisted in pain.

"I'll call the Sisters…they said it would be painless…" Lorne says, quietly going to the phone.

"Wes, open your eyes and look at me," Faith says, worried. 

Wes glances at her, curiously with his black eyes. "I'm starting to feel better…"

"You're looking worse," Gunn replies.

"Thanks…" Wes replies, his skin paling further.

"Wesley, they told me wrong, you're not supposed to keep the soup down longer than five minutes, you have to throw it up now," Lorne yells, rushing into the room.

"Come on," Faith grabs Wesley by the arm and pulls him into the kitchenette. "Out with it…" She orders, positioning him in front of the sink.

"I think that it's too late…" Wes protests.

"Stick your finger down your throat, Wes, pretend you're bulimic, but do it now!" Faith orders.

One of Wes' eyes has returned to it's natural blue but the other remains black as he starts to gag in the sink basin. "I could use a little privacy, Faith…"

She joins Fred, Gunn and Lorne in the library. 

"The Sisters were a little frazzled from the sun returning so suddenly. Fever cure is throw up before five minutes pass, Evil magic guidance is throw up after five minutes…" Lorne is explaining to the couple.

"Wait a minute. Evil magic guidance? What the hell is that? What did you do to Wes?" Faith asks, surprising him. 

"It's a potion to help witches, wizards and the like, it helps them sense spells and glamours and choose the best evil spells to do the most damage," Lorne replies.

"What's it going to do to Wes?" Faith asks, listening to the sound of Wes' gagging.

"He'll be supersensitive to magic, he'll be able to sense it from a distance and discern whether it's good or evil spellcasting…" Lorne looks down. "It tends to favor people on the evil team…the sisters say it won't hurt him, but…"

"You're saying it might make him evil, right, Lorne?" Fred interprets, her voice low.

"Just what we need right now," Gunn sighs.

Wes walks into the room and everyone is quiet. "Lorne? What exactly should I be expecting?"

"What do you mean?" Lorne asks, hesitating.

Wes holds out his hand and clenches it into a fist. When he opens it, a ball of fire hovers above the palm of his hand. "Is this normal?"

"Sing for me, Wes. Please," Lorne replies, watching the man, carefully.

Wes glances at Faith, but lowers his gaze before starting to sing, quietly. "There was a farmer…had a dog…bingo was his name-o…"

"You can stop, kid," Lorne sighs, relief on his green face. "He's not evil."

"Evil?" Wes questions. He shakes his head. "I don't have time to listen to the story. I'm going to go get the shaman. Protect that soul. Once night falls, we'll have Angelus."

"You must have a plan," Faith smiles.

"Of course. It's complicated but if everything goes smoothly…" Wes starts.

"Well that clinched it. Way to jinx us even more," Fred interrupts. 

"This will work. It has to. We need Angel and tonight we'll have him." He turns to leave.

"Wes?" Fred calls. "What do we do when Cordelia comes back?" 

"Angel will tell us," He replies, turning around. "She'll be occupied until we're ready. It's part of the plan. Everything will come together, guys."

"You sure he's not evil?" Gunn asks Lorne.

"Coming, Faith?" Wes asks, already at the door of the hotel. Faith runs to catch up to him.

"I get to come?" She smiles.

"Of course. We have to find ourselves a shaman," Wes grins. 

Once Lorne sees Faith and Wesley are safely out of the hotel, he turns to Fred and Gunn with a worried look.

"What is it, Lorne?" Fred asks.

"Wes isn't evil, but he's on the brink. He's going to have a supernatural attraction to the dark arts…" Lorne starts.

"Wes…he's not evil," Fred says, glancing at Gunn.

"What else did you see, Lorne? How close to the 'brink' is he?" Gunn asks, ignoring Fred's look.

"He's going to leave. He doesn't want to…" Lorne's voice drifts. "I'm going to have to talk to him."

"He doesn't want to what, Lorne?"

"I'll talk to Angel, if Wes comes through. Let's get through one dilemma at a time, shall we?" Lorne shakes off his mood.

"Okay, Wes, we're all here and the sun is going down as we speak. Can we hear the plan, now?" Gunn asks, waiting with Fred and Lorne in the lobby of the Hyperion as Faith and Wes return.

Wes leads the shaman into the library and closes the door. 

"He'll be right out," Faith sighs, a new bruise on her face.

"Is he still…not evil?" Fred questions.

"I don't know what's going on in his head right now…I haven't heard the plan either, but we made a lot of stops. He scared a lot of people, I think, but he seems satisfied," Faith replies.

Wes closes the door behind him, returning to the lobby.

"Faith, Gunn, you ready for battle?" Wes asks, his face serious.

"Always," They reply, in unison, glancing at each other.

"Fred, Lorne, you guys are in charge of springing the trap," Wes says, glancing outside at the sunset. He reaches into the pockets of his jacket and pulls out several satchels.

"Is this the trap?" Fred asks, reaching for one of the bags. Wes stops her, grabbing her wrist.

"Wait. It's an airborne powder. Very dangerous. Not life threatening, just paralyzing," Wes says, releasing her after a beat. He pulls a small plastic bag from his pocket. "This is the key, however."

He hands each of the people gathered a small packet of green leaves. "I need you to chew this up. Each of you. It neutralizes the paralytic powder," He says. 

"Smart," Gunn nods.

"So, Gunn and I jump Angelus and you guys drop this powder on him, paralyzing him?" Faith asks.

"The powder will saturate the air, it just has to be released. It'll paralyze all living things, vampires included, that are inside the building. By tomorrow, the hotel will be safe again for guests. Connor is keeping Cordelia away from the hotel tonight, I told him that it wasn't safe for her…"

"Wait. Is she going to fall for that?" Faith questions.

Wes nods after a beat. "Connor understands the importance of the situation, I believe. We have to trust that he'll keep her away. He's supposed to call me every hour on the hour to give me a status report," He adds. Seeing Gunn and Fred's concerned looks, he speaks again. "He does understand the use of a cell phone."

"You're giving the kid a lot of trust, aren't you Wes?" Gunn asks.

Wes lowers his gaze. "He gave me a lot of trust coming to me with the information, Gunn. He's doing it for different reasons, he doesn't care about Angel, but he does care for Cordelia. He realizes that only Angel can bring her back," He replies, his voice low. "I believe that he will do the right thing."

"Go on with the plan, Wes," Faith says, breaking the tension.

"I have planted a trail that I hope will lure Angelus to the hotel…it seems that he's been trying to contact the master of the beast, whom I think is Cordelia," Wes says, his gaze glued to the floor as everyone chews their green leaves.

"Tasty…minty freshness," Fred smiles, elbowing Lorne after his gagging face.

"No time for jokes, guys. This is important," Faith scolds.

"Angelus will probably try to surprise us. He'll sense the powder if we release it before he enters the hotel. I'm going to stand guard in the basement. Faith will take the front and Gunn will take the back. Fred and Lorne, I want you both within hearing distance of us all. You hear Angelus, or a yell from us and you open the bag and shake out the powder. Alert whoever's not with Angelus and come with help," Wes explains.

"Sounds simple."

"The powder should knock him out in a matter of minutes, so whoever is engaged in battle with Angelus should only have to keep him occupied for a few minutes. Once he's paralyzed, we'll take him downstairs and the shaman will return his soul. Hopefully, Angel will retain Angelus' memories and be able to shed some more light on our new problem," Wes continues.

"It's a good plan, Wes," Fred says, letting his words settle.

"I hope so, I don't have anything else. This has to work," Wes replies, meeting her eyes with his icy blue ones.

"It'll work. Let's take positions. If you see Angelus, yell. None of us need to be heroes, we need to get him out of commission so we can get our friendly neighborhood vampire back," Gunn says, grabbing a tranquilizer gun off the counter.

"Be careful. It's a simple plan, but there are a lot of things that can go wrong. No mistakes, people…" Wes says, starting toward the stairs.

Several hours later, Wes is hiding in the shadows of the basement watching the sewer entrances. 

"You know," Angelus says, appearing behind Wesley, startling him. "It was a hard decision, Wes, to figure out who I wanted to kill first…Faith, watching the front, Gunn, watching the back and you, hiding under the stairs like old times," Angelus leers.

"Angelus, what a fun surprise," Wes says, his voice echoing in the basement. He hopes Lorne or Fred hear his voice.

"We had such fun yesterday…"

"The blood-filled lungs spell was quite inventive, I must say," Wes replies, trying not to panic.

Angelus smiles, evilly at Wes for a moment, then turns away, distracted by the strange aroma that suddenly fills the air. He frowns. "You surprise me, Wes. I wasn't ready for the sudden death round yet," He says, lunging for the man.

Wes blocks several of Angelus' blows but has nothing to compete with Angelus' skill or strength. The vampire soon takes the advantage and connects a blow with Wes in the chest, knocking him across the room and taking his breath. With his already damaged ribs and weakened system, he can't get back on his feet before Angelus pins him down with is boot.

"You've got a lot of fight left in you, don't you Wes?" Angelus hisses, kicking his in his side, viciously. Angelus pulls him off the floor by gripping his neck. 

Wes can barely breathe but he notices a wane in Angelus' posture as the powder starts to take effect.

"Wes!" Gunn yells, barreling down the stairs to assist.

"I'm disappointed in you, Gunn, letting this traitor order you around again…what would Angel say?" Angelus sneers, blocking Gunn's shot with Wes' body. 

Wes' eyes roll back slightly, then fill with black as he mutters some words in a foreign language. Angelus snarls, dropping Wes' body in a heap on the floor.

"What the hell have you people been doing around here?" Angelus curses, looking at the hand he was holding Wes with which is red and swelling.

"Hopefully staying alive," Gunn replies as Faith appears.

Suddenly, Angelus collapses to his knees, looking dazed.

"Bastard…what did you do to Wesley?" Faith asks, going to Wes' side.

"You should see what Wes did to him…" Gunn replies as Fred and Lorne enter. 

Wes blinks several times before his eyes return to normal. His breathing is labored and he is disoriented.

"We don't have time for this, Wes, snap out of it…" Faith says, watching Angelus as he becomes completely immobile. Lorne takes his sword and pokes Angelus, timidly.

"He okay?" Gunn asks, crouching beside Faith, concerned. "He did some kind of mojo, got Angelus to let go of his throat…"

"His eyes were black, Gunn," Faith says, looking at him, worried.

"Put him in the cage…get the shaman…" Wes says, his voice hoarse as he breathes heavily, the pain from his injured ribs keeping him on his back. Gunn starts for the stairs to get the shaman.

"Are you okay?" Faith asks, slowly, watching his face.

"I need a minute…I think he broke some of my ribs…I just need to catch my breath…" Wes replies, his face blank but his pain flashing in his eyes.

Faith hesitates, but leaves his side. She pulls Angelus' paralyzed body into the opened cage and closes it with a slam. Fred and Lorne help Wes get to his feet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fred asks, concerned.

"I'll be a lot better when Angel's soul is safely back in his body." Wes nods to the shaman as Gunn escorts him down the stairs.

"You have the soul?" The shaman asks, facing Wes. Lorne passes the jar to the man.

"Wait," Wesley says, stopping Lorne before the shaman can take the soul.

"What is it?" Lorne asks. The shaman lunges, trying to take the jar from Lorne. 

"Chill, man, just chill…" Faith says, grabbing the shaman before he can reach Lorne.

"Who's giving you your orders?" Wes asks, his voice low as he approaches the shaman.

"This is not your concern. You are meddling with higher forces, you do not understand…" The shaman replies.

"Try me," Wes says, seriously.

"The soul must not be restored. It is not to be," The shaman says. 

Wes sighs. He punches the shaman in the face, knocking him unconscious in Faith's arms.

"Damn, Wes!" Gunn exclaims.

"He's under her control," Wes says, as Faith drops the man to the floor. "He's of no use to us."

"But, Wes, don't we need him…" Fred starts as Wes pulls out his phone and starts dialing. 

"Who are you calling?" Faith asks, her eyes on the shaman lying at her feet.

Wes turns away. "Giles? It's Wesley…you too…" Wes doesn't meet anyone's gaze. He listens to Giles for several moments before interrupting. "Giles, I need to hear the rest of the story but I have an urgent issue right now that I need to talk to Willow about…it's a long story and I'll fill you in later, but…thank you…"

"Who's he talking to?" Gunn asks Faith, seeing that she recognizes the names Wes has mentioned.

"Willow? Good. I hear that you are doing well…I need someone with your expertise to give me some advice…" Wes' face is blank. "We have a situation here…Angel's not here right now, that's sort of the problem…soulless…I need the spell…" He walks further away from the group that is listening intently to his conversation.

"I'm going to do it…I accidentally acquired some magical abilities from a botched fever cure…magical guidance elixir, exactly…I haven't had time to worry about it…I know spells, Willow, in languages that I have never heard…We need Angel back now, I don't have time to worry about anything else…Angelus is not the biggest monster we have to defeat in this battle…the sun is back, but there is still an apocalypse looming…" Wes is quiet, listening to Willow as Faith approaches him. "Willow. Tell me what I need to do. It has to be done now." He turns to Faith, covering the mouthpiece with his hand. 

"Faith, we need an orb of Thesula, ask Lorne to Show you where we keep them," He says, urging her with his eyes. 

"No, I'll remember the incantations, Willow, it's part of the elixir's magic…" He listens carefully and Gunn and Fred realize that his eyes turn to black as he is told the incantations. He blinks and slowly, his eyes drain of darkness and return to normal. The temperature in the room drops, chilling them.

Faith and Lorne appear with the orb, handing it to Wes.

"Thank you Willow…I'll let you know how it turns out…I'll call…" He flips the phone closed.

"Can you do this, Wes?" Faith asks. 

"Yes. I can. Willow…"

"Isn't that the witch I heard tried to destroy the world a few months back?" Lorne questions, causing Gunn and Fred to turn to him in surprise.

"She's good now," Wes replies, flatly. 

"That's a story you have to tell me about," Faith says, honestly surprised.

"Sunnydale is dealing with it's own apocalypse right now…a much bigger evil than we've ever faced…" Wes replies, gathering candles from a cabinet nearby. 

"Remind me never to go there," Gunn says.

"We have to perform the spell to restore Angel's soul. I need you all to sit in the sacred circle and repeat what I tell you to repeat," Wes says, placing the candles in a circle. He turns to them, and while he speaks, the candles spontaneously light themselves. "Whatever concoction Lorne gave me has enabled me to use magic expertly…too expertly for my taste, but we have more pressing issues at hand. I have the power needed to perform this spell, I know none of you trust me…"

"Just do it, Wes. We've trusted you this whole time and you haven't disappointed us yet," Fred interrupts, glaring at Gunn.

"Sit. The sooner this is done, the sooner Angel is back the sooner we'll get this over," Wes says. Gunn, Fred, Faith and Lorne sit around the candles and Wes sits down in the middle. He closes his eyes.

"You're going to go all black-eyed and creepy, aren't you?" Gunn asks.

Wes nods. "Willow says that it will drain me, so I'll probably be out of it after it's over…"

"How do we know if the spell works? I mean, Angel's paralyzed…" Faith asks, stopping Wes again.

"Shit…" Wes realizes. He pulls a packet from his pocket and hands it to Faith. "If you sprinkle this on his face so he inhales it, it'll counteract the powder's paralytic," He says.

"But we don't know that the spell will work. We'll have no way of telling? I mean, Lorne was fooled before…"

Fred says.

"It's going to work. It has to," Faith says.

"Willow says that there'll be a gust of wind, possibly blowing out the candles…" Wes pauses, lost in thought. 

"Wes?" Fred calls, when he doesn't resume speaking.

"His soul is here. When she performed the spell, his soul was lost…we should see the soul disappear from the jar. Then we'll know it work," He says. "I'm not positive. I hadn't considered the shaman's betrayal…"

"Let's do it, Wes. We won't know until we try," Faith says. 

Wes nods. He closes his eyes and holds the orb in his hands. The jar containing Angel's soul sets between his knees. He begins to chant the words Willow gave him over the phone. He nods to Faith who joins in his chanting. Soon everyone is repeating the words Wes tells them. The orb begins to glow as Wesley's body begins to levitate. 

The jar housing Angel's soul explodes, showering the group with glass. Wes continues to levitate and the orb flashes gold and white before Wes gently lands on the floor again and the orb becomes calm and cloudy. 

"Anybody feel any wind?" Fred questions, timidly, glancing at the others.

"No…just cold…" Faith says. "The temperature dropped like, ten degrees in here…" She realizes they can see their breath.

"What now?" Gunn asks.

"Wes?" Faith reaches for Wes, shaking him, gently. He looks at her with black-filled eyes.

"Wes?" Faith calls again.

He looks at her with pools of black in his eyes.

"Wesley…" She gasps, his gaze chilling her.

"Faith?" He whispers, confused.

"Come back from wherever you are, come out now," She says, urgently.

He reacts violently to her touch, shaking her hand from his arm and sliding back, a swirl of wind extinguishing the candles. "Don't touch me," He gasps, closing his eyes and paling. His eyes are blue when he reopens them.

Fred and Lorne are holding tranq guns on Angel's prone body as Gunn reaches his arm through the bars of the cage, sprinkling powder on his face.

Wes' cell phone breaks the tense silence. He answers it quietly. "Hello? Connor…"

Angel sneezes.

Wes pulls himself to his feet and staggers toward the stairs.

"Slow down, Connor…She knows Angelus is gone?" Wes asks, as Faith stops him by grabbing his arm

"He's gone. Angelus is gone," Angel says, from the cage.

Wes doesn't acknowledge Angel, he pulls away from Faith's grasp and goes upstairs.

Angel is sitting up now, holding his head.

"Angel?" Fred calls, timidly.

"I remember…" He says, unmoving.

"Sing. Sing for Lorne," Gunn says.

"It didn't work before…" Fred protests.

"She's not here this time," Gunn replies.

"She was still controlling Wes' shaman…" Fred retorts.

"Wait. Who is she and what's wrong with the shaman? He's standing right there," Angel interrupts.

Faith reacts first as the shaman lunges toward Fred. Faith kicks him to the floor and slams his head into the floor, knocking him out again.

"Faith…" Angel says, but is interrupted.

"Faith!" Wes' voice freezes everyone with its intensity. She is up the stairs before anyone can reply.

"What?" She asks.

"Cordelia's coming. Connor says 20 minutes…" He says, his face blank. "I don't think we have anything that can defeat her…"

"Wes," Faith gasps.

"Lorne says its Angel!" Fred yells from downstairs.

"Come on," Faith says, pulling him down into the basement.

"Tell him. Tell him, Wes. You know Angel. Tell him and see how he reacts," Faith orders.

"Tell me what?" Angel asks, serious.

Wes hesitates.

"Wesley?" Angel calls.

"We don't have time to think, Wes," Faith says, quietly.

"Cordelia is evil. She's the beast's master. She's pregnant with Connor's child and she's trying to get Connor to kill us to save her child," Wes says, swaying slightly.

Angel doesn't respond immediately. He turns away. He puts his hands over his face before suddenly punching the wall and crumbling the cement. There is silence until he turns back to face them. 

"That explains a little. The dark magic spell the powers sent her that tricked Lorne…" Angel looks at Wes, his face unreadable. "I didn't kill Lilah. I found her freshly killed."

Fred gasps. Wes doesn't react, lost in thought.

"We have 15 minutes to get a plan together," Faith says.

Wes staggers suddenly, almost falling.

Faith catches him. "Wait a sec, buddy, we need you right now," She says, steadying him.

"The anti-violence spell…" Wes mutters, dazed. "It isn't working…the powder must have counteracted it…" His eyelids are drooping as he starts to lost consciousness.

"The powder! Wes, won't it paralyze them?" Gunn asks.

"She's strong…it should, but…she's strong…" Wes replies, slipping as his body goes limp.

"What's wrong with Wes?" Angel asks.

"Long story, many chapters…" Lorne replies as he helps Faith lower Wes to the floor.

"Let me out," Angel says, suddenly. 

"What?" Fred asks.

"Let me out, now," Angel repeats, urgently.

"What? Why?" Gunn asks, suspicious, but keeping his eyes on Wesley and Faith.

"Because I'm dead and that thing behind you is going to kill anything living that it touches," Angel says, standing impatiently beside the cage's door as the others spot the dark mist floating down the stairs. 

"Shit," Gunn curses. Fred unlocks Angel's cage and he quickly steps in front of them.

The mist condenses suddenly into a shadowy figure.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Angel asks.

"The same thing you want, vampire…I need the beast's master to be gone…" 

Wes gasps suddenly, jolting back to consciousness.

"They're almost here," Wes says, starting to get up.

"Wes…" Faith warns him, as he gets to his feet.

"Why? You thrive on evil, why do you want the beast's master gone?" Angel asks.

"She's controlling it," Wes gasps, taking in the situation quickly. "It doesn't breathe so the powder isn't affecting it…"

"You…" The figure growls, dissolving into mist and moving toward Wesley and Faith.

"Fire blaze," Wes mutters, pulling Faith against him and protecting her with his embrace as a protective shield of flames surrounds them. The mist's particles spark as the fire ignites them, incinerating the demon.

Before anyone can react, the flames burn out. Faith, stunned, lowers him to the floor. Wes' phone rings.

"Answer it, Faith, it could be Connor," Fred says.

Faith nods. She finds his phone and flips it open. "Yeah?" Faith pales, listening. She closes it after several moments. "Cordelia's not coming."

"Was it Connor?" Gunn asks.

"No. She's going to kill him if we don't bring Angel to her. Now," Faith replies.

"Angel?" Gunn says, looking for instructions.

"I need to know more," Angel hesitates, frustrated.

"That stuff Wes was channeling about…the restoration can only be done by the one who loved her and lost her and left her…" Faith brainstorms aloud.

"What do I have to do?" Angel asks, confused.

"Pray," A voice hisses, startling them all.

"We waited too long," Faith says.

"When I say now, I mean now. But I found a way around that pesky magic…I am beyond such things in my power," Cordelia hisses, floating into the basement before letting herself stand in front of Angel.

"I have been impressed by the human's loyalty to you, Angel…they surprised me, even upset some of my plans…" Cordelia says.

"What do you want?" Angel asks, keeping his voice calm.

"Angelus. My beloved. I want Angelus."

"Angelus is gone," Angel replies.

"I know and believe me I'm pissed. You, at least, are safe from my wrath," She smiles at Angel before turning to the others.

"Where's Connor?" Faith asks, keeping her face emotionless.

"Don't worry, Slayer. I decided to keep him. He's safe," She snorts.

"You're lying," Wesley replies, surprising everyone. He is motionless beside Faith but his gaze is locked on Cordelia. 

"You are a pain in the ass, human," She says, starting toward him.

"I know who you are now. How did you get the power, Darla?" Wes asks, calm. His eyes are cold.

"You don't know anything," Cordelia hisses, her eyes filling with white.

Wes flinches and his eyes fill with black. "Stay out of my head…"

There is a flash of light and Wes cries out in pain.

"Stop!" Fred calls, starting for Cordelia. Gunn and Lorne stop her.

"How'd you get the power, Darla?" Wes gasps, his eyes still filled with black.

"Where's Cordelia?" Angel asks.

The thing in Cordelia's body turns to Angel. "You never looked at me the way you look at me in this form…you love her…"

"You lost. Angelus is gone and I will never love you the way I love Cordelia, and neither will Angelus. He's incapable of love," Angel replies, shaken by her white eyes. 

"I can make you love me, that's not the issue," she begins, stopping mid-sentence and putting a hand to her head.

Faith glances at Wes, seeing his lips mouthing soundless words. His body is shaking and blood is trickling from his nose. 

"What the hell…" Cordelia's body says. A spark of light ignites beside Angel, glowing stronger until it flashes brightly, transforming into another Cordelia, this one surrounded by an ethereal glow.

"Bitch, you are seriously out of your league," Glowing Cordelia says.

The evil Cordy is backing away. 

"I've been waiting too long to do this," Glowing Cordelia says, holding out her hands and closing her eyes.

"No, you can't, you don't have my power…" The evil one hisses.

"I am the power, bitch," Good Cordelia replies before directing a beam of blinding light into her twin, shattering her into stone that crumbles on the floor around their feet.

"Is it really you?" Angel asks, his voice a whisper.

"Yes…" She replies, fading slightly.

"What…you're fading…" Angel panics.

"Wesley brought me here, he has to bind me to something or I'll be taken back," Cordelia explains. 

Faith and Fred aren't even listening to the couple's exchange. They are crouched beside Wesley. He is still mouthing words and shaking.

Cordelia and Angel go to them.   
"Wes? Bind her, Wes," Angel urges, gently nudging Fred out of the way and reaching for Wes.

Wes doesn't respond, in a trance.

Angel picks Wes up, suddenly, shoving him against the wall. "Bind her, Wesley!" 

Cordelia gasps, suddenly and the glow disappears. She is solid.

Faith shoves Angel who releases Wesley in a heap on the floor.

Angel goes to embrace Cordelia. 

Faith checks Wesley for a pulse and satisfied that he's alive, glances around the basement. 

Fred is hugging Lorne and Gunn in congratulations as Angel and Cordelia sob in each other's arms. The blood from Wesley's nose is coming faster now. She silently gathers him in her arms and starts up the stairs.

Gunn spots them as she starts to disappear through the door. "Faith?"

"I'll be back," She replies, disappearing.


	4. four

*****

Faith sits quietly beside Wes' hospital bed, examining the man beside her. The doctor said he was lucky to be alive in his condition. His body was shutting down due to exhaustion and he had a collapsed lung along with several broken ribs. The doctor also said that if he hadn't been brought in, he would have died. 

She looks at the IVs in his hand and the oxygen mask on his face and wonders what makes him do it. 

Wes lost everything, his friends, his lover, everything that he ever knew and he still almost gave his life to bring Angel back. She wonders what he will do now.

"Faith?" 

She jumps up, startled.

"It's me. Cordelia. How is he?" Cordelia asks, standing in the door of the hospital room.

"How'd you know where we were?" Faith questions, suspicious.

"We're detectives, or we used to be," Cordelia replies, her eyes drifting to Wes' unconscious body. "What's wrong with him?"

"What are you doing here, Cordelia?" Faith asks, quietly.

"I saw everything, Faith. I was a higher being. I saw all things. I saw what Wes did…" She starts.

"Don't tell me, Cordelia. I don't care. I don't think Wes cares anymore, either. His eyes…they're empty now. When he came to get me from jail…I don't think any of you are going to be able to get through to him, now," Faith replies.

"I know," Cordelia sighs, stepping closer to the bed. She reaches out to touch him, but Faith stops her.

"Don't, Cordelia. Just don't," Faith says, protective.

"The darkness is going to try and take him…" Cordelia says. 

"Lilah's dead, Cordelia. Your twin killed her. She was trying to turn Wes for months, but he didn't waver. He's a white hat. He's a good guy," Faith replies.

"The magic's different. It'll change him. Poison him. He knows it and it's going to kill him," Cordelia says.

"Get out," Faith says after a pause. "Stay away from him if you're going to say shit like that. I'll bring him to see everyone once he's well. Get out, Cordelia," Faith orders, pushing her from the room.

"Faith…"

"Go," Faith insists, closing the door. She returns to her seat beside Wes' bed.

"Faith. She's telling the truth," Wes says, his voice hoarse as he pulls the oxygen mask off his face.

"Wes, you have to rest, leave that on," She says, surprised at his consciousness.

"I will rest, Faith. At my own apartment," Wesley says, sitting up.

"No fucking way," Faith argues.

"The doctors repaired the damage. All they're going to do is watch me. I want to go home. I haven't slept in my own bed in days…I haven't slept for much longer than that. Besides. We have a lot to discuss."

"What?" Faith asks, surprised. 

*****

"He's at Mercy Hospital," Cordelia says, tiredly, walking into the Hyperion.

"Why didn't you call us? Why…" Fred starts, stopping her questions after seeing Cordelia's expression.

"Faith's with him. She asked me to leave. She says he'll be by when he's out," Cordelia replies quietly. "I was talking too much, I didn't realize what I was saying until she stopped me."

"Willow's coming. She's about a half hour away," Angel announces. 

"What?" Cordelia asks, confused.

"When the shaman turned out to be under your control, I mean the evil you's control, of course…anyway, Wesley called Willow to teach him the spell she used before," Fred rambles. "Willow realized that something was strange about him so she made some calls. Now she's coming."

"I'm a little curious myself as to how Wesley was able to summon me…it's supposed to be impossible, especially using dark magic," Cordelia replies.

"Hello?" Willow appears in the doorway.

"Willow! You're here!" Cordelia hugs the witch.

"My cabdriver was great. He was like the roadrunner. Beep beep," She smiles. "Where's Wesley?"

"Hospital," Fred answers.

"Faith's with him," Gunn adds.

"Faith?" Willow gasps. "Somebody should probably explain."

*****

After introductions and an extended, yet enlightening for all, explanation, Willow leans back in her chair.

"Wow. First thing, congratulations on saving the world. You can never hear that enough."

"What else?" Gunn asks, seeing her expression.

"Everything always gets complicated, but it's going to get even more complicated now. At least for Wesley," Willow says.

"Willow, what have you heard?" Angel questions.

"People are worried. Wesley is doing dangerous things with magic; he's walking too fine a line. He manipulated dark magic to summon a being of good, meaning Cordelia, to earth. That's impossible. It's never been done…"

"But I heard you resurrected Buffy," Angel interrupts.

"She wasn't a higher power, she was in heaven. And if you want to use that as an example, you should probably know that a few months later, I lost my mind and went all evil and almost destroyed the world," Willow replies.

"Oh yeah. Bad example," Angel says.

"Dark magic is like a drug. It's addictive and intoxicating. It changes you," Willow says quietly. "Wesley's in danger."

"It'll kill him?" Gunn asks.

She sighs. "It'll drive him mad, first. Something will snap inside him and the darkness will take him. One of you will probably have to kill him," She says, her eyes distant.

"How do we stop it?" Fred asks.

"I don't know. I was using the dark magicks because I liked it. He drank that elixir and he lost all choice. He's a conduit for dark magic. If he can control it like he did to bring Cordelia back, then great…but it's going to be hellish."

"But you're harnessing your power, aren't you? I can see it in your aura," Lorne explains.

She nods. "After almost destroying the world, I went and trained with a coven in England who taught me how to keep the darkness at bay."

"Would that help Wesley?" Fred questions.

"Can you stay and help him?" Cordelia adds.

"I have to be in Sunnydale. We have an apocalypse of our own," Willow replies, quietly.

"What?" Angel asks.

"The First. We're battling the First Evil. I need to be there," She replies.

"Oh no…" Angel realizes.

Willow shakes her head. "We're handling it. I'm glad Faith is on the side of the good again. We might need her…" She says, standing.

"Where are you going?" Fred asks.

"I need to see Wesley. I'll do what I can while I'm here," She starts. Her cell phone starts to ring.

"Hello? Wesley?" Willow answers, confused. "Oh, okay…I'm in town, though. At the hotel…" She listens in silence for several minutes. "Are you sure? Okay."

"Was that Wesley?" Cordelia asks. 

Willow nods. "Faith's taking him home…"

"Not here but home…to his apartment? He hasn't stayed there in days…" Fred ponders aloud, sadly.

"He sounded…aren't you guys nice to him? I mean, from your update, I got that you guys were mad, but…he really saved your asses today," Willow says, confused.

"We haven't had a chance to talk to him," Angel sighs.

"Angel, kind of…shoved him against the wall to snap him out of his trance and we…we were so happy to be alive and back together again that we…" Cordelia begins.

"Forgot him?" Willow gasps.

"Faith took him to the hospital…we're awful people, I know, but we'll make it right…" Cordelia says, flushed.

"I believe you. It gets complicated sometimes."

"Are you going to see him?" Angel asks.

"Yeah, he said he might be sleeping but Faith will let me in and he'll get up."

"I'm coming. I have to talk to him," Angel says, standing up.

"He said that Connor's with them. He said the kid tracked them down," Willow adds.

"Is he okay?" Angel asks.

"Scratch-free. Let's go."

*****

"Are you sure you're okay, Wes?" Faith asks, parking his S.U.V. outside his apartment. 

"I'll be fine. I'm sure you're both exhausted as well. Connor? Did she hurt you?" Wes asks, turning around in his seat.

Connor shakes his head. "No. As soon as we walked into the hotel…I couldn't move. Lorne fixed me."

"The powder," Faith says. 

"Angel and the others are worried about you," Connor says, quietly.

"They know I'm okay," Wes replies, glancing at Faith.

They go upstairs, Faith steadying Wes with a tight grip on his arm.

"I'm a little out of it. I'm going to lie down. There's a spare bed through there and the couch pulls out. Wake me when Willow arrives." Wes goes into his bedroom. Faith follows him.

Wes sits down, oblivious of her presence and puts his head in his hands. 

"Wes?" Faith calls, worried. She sits down beside him. He is crying, softly.

"It's over. It's over now," She whispers, holding him. Soon, she is crying too.

*****

Connor opens the door to Willow and Angel.

"Connor," Angel says, not meeting his son's eyes. 

"Sorry I left the hotel without telling you. I was worried about Wesley, too," Connor says, surprising his father.

"I'm Willow," She introduces.

"Connor. They said you were coming. Not you," He says to Angel.

"Angel?" Faith says, surprised.

"Can I come in?" Angel asks, timidly.

Faith hesitates. "I'll get Wes," She replies, turning away.

"Wesley's strange. He made her cry," Connor states.

"He hurt her?" Willow gasps.

"No. He was sad. He was crying," Connor replies, leading Willow inside.

"Wes? Wes, wake up," Faith says, shaking him gently.

"Is Willow here?" Wes asks, tiredly.

"Angel's with her. Can I invite him in?" Faith asks.

Wes is silent. He sits up and sighs. "Yes."

He follows her into his living room. "Come in, Angel."

Angel steps inside and closes the door behind him.

"Willow, you didn't have to come all this way," He says, hugging her quickly.

She looks at him with concerned eyes. "Damn, Wes…I can feel the dark energy…"

He nods silently. "I know, I feel it, too."

Willow takes a few steps away from him.

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you," Wes says. Faith and the others watch them in confusion.

Willow smiles. "You and I, we could be an evil force to be reckoned with. My power and your skill…we could be the end of it all."

Wes smiles. 

"Wait a minute, guys, what the hell are you talking about?" Angel interrupts.

Connor glances around, sensing something. His eyes darken. "Evil…it's thick in this room…"

"It's going to be hard, Wes, but you're going to have to fight it. The darkness…it's always going to be there…" Willow begins. She stops as she sees blood splatter on the carpet in front of Wes.

His nose has started to bleed and there are swirls of black in his eyes.

"Wesley?" Willow asks.

"You should probably go, Willow," He says quietly. 

Realization dawns on her face and she nods. "Yes. I'll call you. From far away…"

"What is going on?" Angel asks, looking to Faith for answers. She shrugs and goes to Wes' side.

"Don't touch me, Faith…give me a minute…" Wes says, his voice a whisper.

"I'm very powerful…it's hard for him to fight the dark magic when he's this close to me," Willow says, backing toward the door. 

"You have much to teach me, Willow…I have to learn how to control this…" Wes says, his eyes completely darkened with black, now.

"I'll call…" Willow says. "Angel, I'm going to wait downstairs for you…" She closes the door behind her.

"Wes?" Faith calls.

"I'll be out in a few minutes…I need to compose myself…" Wes says, walking carefully into his bedroom. Connor grunts his goodnight and goes into the extra bedroom.

Angel's cellular phone rings. 

"Hello?"

"Angel, it's me, Willow…I know I'm right outside but I shouldn't come in right now…don't leave him alone, Angel, it probably took a lot out of him not to lose control…" 

"Hang on, Willow…" Angel says, following Faith into the bedroom.

Wes is sitting in a corner of the bathroom, blood from his nose all over his hands and face. His eyes are blue, but dazed and distant.

"I couldn't save you…I'm sorry…I tried…I tried to love you…save you…" Wes is muttering.

"Lilah…" Angel gasps.

"Angel, wait outside."

"But…"

"He's bloody, wait outside…please," Faith says, quietly.

"Wesley?" Faith calls, softly.

"I didn't love her, Faith…I tried…I couldn't…I'm incapable of love…" Wes says, looking at her with lost eyes.

"It's okay, Wesley. It's all over now, okay? Let's get you cleaned up so you can get some sleep," Faith says.

"No sleep…too much to do…" Wesley murmurs.

"Not tonight," Faith replies, sadly. She cleans his hands and face of blood and gently pulls him to his feet.

"Faith?" He asks, focusing more as he follows her to the bed.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry…Will you talk to Willow before she leaves town? I can't…I need to know what's going on in Sunnydale…"

"Wes, you need to rest. Our apocalypse is over, let's take a break, okay?" Faith replies. 

"You don't understand…If Buffy and the others fail, there'll be no chance for any of us…no slayers, no champions, just evil…evil incarnate…" Wes responds, lying down on the bed.

"I'll talk to her, see what's the what, okay? Will you sleep?" Faith asks.

He has already closed his eyes. She covers him with a blanket and turns the light off.

"Is he okay?" Angel asks, waiting by the door.

"He's really out of it. Now that the beast is gone, along with evil Cordelia and Angelus…he has to let himself rest," Faith sighs.

"Gunn and Fred…they told me how hard he's been working. Night and day. He got you sprung from jail?" Angel asks.

"He told me about Angelus and I broke out. Took him out a third story window. I knew something was different about him but I had no idea…Angel, you guys really broke him…I know you think he betrayed you, but it's Wes…he does what's right no matter what…he would do anything for you," Faith says.

"I know. Things get complicated sometimes, Faith," Angel replies.

"He wants me to talk to Willow. Can you stay with him?" Faith asks.

"I'll be right here," Angel replies.

*****

Faith and Willow go for coffee, the slayer needing to hear the whole story once speaking to the witch. 

Angel waits in the living room, listening to Wes through the opened door. He hears a sound and goes to the door.

Wes is tossing and turning fitfully in his bed. "No…please…not that…stop…"

"Wes? Wake up, Wes," Angel says, going to the edge of the bed.

"…I have nothing else to give…please…release me…" Wes whispers, trapped in his nightmare.

"Wesley," Angel calls, putting his hand on the other man's shoulder.

Wesley slowly calms down and finally opens his eyes.

"Angel? What the hell are you doing here?" He gasps, disoriented.

"Faith is out with Willow…I was sitting with you…I'm not Angelus," He adds.

"That's what you always say," Wes replies, evenly. 

"Are you okay?" Angel asks.

Wesley puts a hand to his head. "When did Willow leave?"

"You asked her to, your nose started bleeding…" Angel begins to explain.

"I don't remember…when she walked in, I felt my control slip…" Wesley replies. He shakes his head, trying to clear it.

"You should be in the hospital, Wesley…I can hear you struggling to breathe," Angel admits.

"I guess I should appreciate your concern. I'll be fine," Wes replies.

"Wesley, a lot has happened. You came through for me, for all of us. You should come home," Angel says.

"I am home," Wes responds. 

"Wes, you're part of our family. You don't have anyone else and we need you," Angel says.

"That may be true, but things have changed," Wes replies. "This magic, it's going to kill me," He states.

"You can control it, harness it like Willow does," Angel says.

"I can't, Angel…I can do a lot of things, but I can't do that…I don't trust myself…" Wes states quietly.

"What's happened to you? The Wesley I remember wouldn't give up without a fight. He would use this power for good, he'd find a way around it…" Angel starts.

"That's the thing, Angel. You don't know me anymore. I won't let the darkness take me. Everyone has the capacity for evil and I don't want to know mine. Neither do you," Wes replies. "Excuse me," He says, suddenly. He climbs out of bed and bolts to the bathroom.

Angel follows him and hears the sound of heaving as Wes is sick.

"Wesley? Angel, what's going on? Where is he?" Faith asks, entering with several bags.

"He's in the bathroom. He was having a nightmare and I woke him up. He got sick," Angel finishes.

"You didn't upset him, did you?" Faith asks, protectively.

"Faith?" Wes calls from inside the bathroom.

"You okay?"

"Can you come in here a moment?" Wes asks, quietly.

Faith glances at Angel, concerned, then opens the door and steps into the room.

Wes is standing in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection.

"What's up?" Faith asks.

"Look at this. Just look and tell me I'm not crazy," Wes says, nodding toward his reflection.

Faith looks into the mirror and sees it shimmer as if made of water. "Wow…"

"Keep watching, it's entrancing," Wes says, staring at the mirror.

Faith watches the reflection turn to flames dancing around Wesley and herself. She turns and sees that Wesley's eyes are dulling as he stares.

"Stop. Don't look at it," Faith says, pushing him gently. She is startled as a dark energy knocks her against the door.

"Angel, we could use some help, he's losing it," Faith calls. Angel joins her instantly. He helps her off the floor.

"The flames, they're beautiful…" Wes says, reaching his hand out to touch the mirror. Once his fingertips touch the mirror, they disappear as if he is reaching into water.

"Stop, Wesley, don't go in there," Faith urges. Angel reaches out to him and before Faith can warn him, he is thrown against her, knocking them both to the floor.

"They're not hot…they're delicious," Wes says, reaching further inside.

"Wesley. Stop it right now. You can't go there. It's not for you. Believe me," Willow announces, walking into the crowded bathroom. 

"You should just taste them…they're delicious," He repeats. 

"Who's calling you, Wesley? Who do you hear?" Willow asks, taking another approach.

"She's in there…she says I should join her…I belong there…" Wes murmurs, flames licking up his arm now.

"Lilah," Faith realizes. "She's trying to pull him to the other side…"

"Who's Lilah?" Willow asks.

"She doesn't love you, Wes, she never loved you…" Faith says, getting to her feet. "You have to remember…don't go yet, Wes, not for her!"

Wes glances around, confused. His eyes are swirling with black.

"Look at where she's taking you, you know something's not right, Wes!" Angel urges, following Faith's lead.

Wes starts to pull his arm out of the mirror, gasping as his eyes fill with black.

"Fight it, Wes, push it away from you…" Willow says, as the room starts to swirl with wind.

"What…" Angel gasps, feeling the power level rising in the room.

"Release me…release me…" Wes gasps, falling to his knees as the wind starts to push the others back against the wall.

Angel and Faith are pushed from the room, only Willow can keep her footing.

"Wesley, let go," She says, before the door slams behind her, hurtling her into Angel's arms.

There is a sound of inhuman howling and screaming from the bathroom before silence.

"What is it?" Connor asks, walking into the room with a yawn.

"Wesley?" Willow gasps, going to the door. She opens it. 

"What's happening to me?" Wesley asks, quietly, standing in front of the mirror and trembling uncontrollably.

"Oh, Wesley…" Willow starts.

"I'm too open…I'm letting my guard down and the darkness is finding ways inside…" Wesley mutters as Willow leads him to the bed. 

"He has to sleep, you guys…he's too weak to deal with this right now…his mind is too weak," Willow says, stepping away. "I'm hurting him…"

"It's not your fault, Willow…you knew what was happening, you had to come…Lilah's death must have affected him more than we thought…" Angel says.

Faith covers Wes' trembling body with blankets. 

Willow mutters several words and a dim glow envelops Wesley's body. "It's a spell to give him peace, let him rest until he's better. The light will keep the evil away so he can recover…" 

"You sure magic's the way to go right now?" Faith questions.

Willow turns to the slayer, sadly. "Nothing else can help him now. I have a cab waiting," She says, finally.

"You'll call me once you talk to B'?" Faith asks.

"Of course. Take care. I'll call to check in on Wesley. Let me know if there's anything else I can do." She disappears with a slight smile to Connor.

"Is he going to be okay?" Connor questions.

"We're all going to be okay, Connor. It's just going to take some time," Angel says.

*****


	5. five

"Faith? What day is it?" Wesley asks, walking out of his bedroom.

"You're awake?" Faith replies, jumping up from her seat on his couch, surprised. "You've been sleeping for three days."

"Three days?" Wes replies, startled. "I know I feel rested, but I had no idea…"

"You look better, Wes. How do you feel?" She asks.

"Better," He says, sitting down. 

"Really?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Really. I don't remember too much after waking up in the hospital, I think Willow was here…and Angel…it's a little blurry. I also know that you explained to me the outcome of the battle with evil Cordelia, but I don't really recall. Everything turned out okay?" He asks.

"Yep. Except for you, everyone is fine. Angel's been by, a lot. Cordelia and the others. Lorne is actually the surprising one. He's been calling a lot. Wanting to talk to you. He won't tell me what's the what," Faith explains.

"Thank you for staying…" Wes begins.

"Connor's been crashing here, too. I hope you don't mind, but he isn't really comfortable around Cordelia or Angel right now. He's been adjusting, not bolting for the hills whenever they arrive, but he asked me if it was okay."

"It's fine," Wes replies.

"There's some other things, too," Faith says, quietly.

"First off. I'm starving. I'm going to order some food. Can it wait?" Wesley asks. She nods and sits quietly until Wesley is finished ordering his food.

"Okay. I'm ready."

"Are you?" Faith responds. "I mean, you just woke up and…"

"I'm not necessarily ready for another apocalypse, Faith, but I can listen to you. Fill me in," He says.

She looks at him, with a curious look on her face. She stands up and walks over to him. 

"Faith?" He asks, as she continues to examine him. 

She leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips. He is surprised, but returns it after several moments.

He pulls away, flushed. "We can't do this," He says.

"We can do anything we want, Wes. I just want you to know how important you are. To me, anyway. You really scared the hell out of me…" Faith says, turning away from him.

"You don't know me, Faith, you just got out of prison…" He starts.

"Wes, I don't need you to discourage me. Faith and Wes is something that I never ever considered. But you're different now. I'm different now. We work well together, you can't deny it. I don't care if nothing ever comes of it, I just want you to know that I care about you," She says.

He puts his hand on her arm and she turns around to embrace him.

"You said the other day, when you were out of it, that you were incapable of love. That's not true. You're incapable of anything else, Wesley…you can't not care…that's your curse," She whispers, holding him against her.

"Faith…"

"We have other stuff to talk about, though. Actual important stuff," She says, shaking off her sentiment and sitting down on the couch.

"That seemed pretty important to me," He says, quietly, sitting down beside her.

"Buffy says that I could really help them out in Sunnydale. The first evil is throwing some pretty heavy shit their way," Faith admits.

"They need you. From what I understand, they have all the potential slayers that are left in the world gathered there. You're in danger and the safest place for you is with them. You're strong now, you know what to do…" Wes begins.

"But you can't come with me, can you?" She interrupts. "I'm strongest when I'm with you, but you can't come because the First Evil will eat you alive from the inside. That's per Willow…" Faith adds.

"You don't need me, Faith. If anything, it's the other way around. I wouldn't have made it through the last few days without you. You will be fine without me…"

"But I won't. You're my home base. You give me perspective. I haven't needed anyone in a long time, I trained myself to be self-sufficient…" Faith starts.

"Faith. Willow's right, I probably shouldn't be in close proximity with the First, but I will still be there if you need me. I'll find a way. But you can't doubt yourself. You are strong. You will go and you will train those girls and protect them. It's what you were meant to do," Wes interrupts her. "You may think you need me, but you don't."

"What if I want to?" She asks, timidly.

Wes touches her face, tenderly and she turns her face to him. He kisses her gently. "I will be here, Faith. I can't promise you anything…"

"I don't want you to…" Faith replies, kissing him more urgently. "I can't promise you anything either…but…"

"Shh…" Wes says, kissing her.

They find solace in each other's arms for several minutes before Wes' phone rings.

"I should get that," Faith says, panting for breath.

"It's my phone, shouldn't I answer it?" Wes questions.

"Sure, but I'm warning you, it's probably the hotel…they call almost every hour on the hour," Faith replies, readjusting her clothes.

"Wesley," He answers.

"Wes? You're awake?" Cordelia voice chirps.

"For the moment. Is everything okay?" Wes asks.

"Oh yeah, we're just worried about you, you've been asleep for a few days…" Cordelia begins, rambling nervously.

"Faith is with me. I'm feeling much better, Cordelia, you can stop worrying…" Wesley starts.

"I won't stop worrying until you bring your ass over her and talk to us. We messed up, Wesley, before, we abandoned you…"

"Cordelia, stop. There is a time for explanations and excuses and for us, that time has passed. Nothing can be said that will change what has happened," Wes interrupts.

"I don't believe that, Wes," She replies, quiet now.

"We have to move on. There is a bigger picture that we have to focus on. Our lives, our happiness is unimportant in the bigger picture…" Wes says.

"Stop it. Faith said you were hard, now, colder, but I didn't believe it. You're wrong, Wesley…" Cordelia starts.

"Maybe," Wes replies. 

There is a knock on the door. Faith gets up to answer it.

"Angel's coming to see you, hopefully he can talk some sense into you…" Cordelia sighs. Wes realizes that she is crying. He hangs up the phone.

Faith opens the door and finds Angel standing in the doorway, holding a pizza box. 

"Business cannot possibly be that slow," Wes says, his face blank.

Faith laughs, despite herself as Angel walks in.

"When did you wake up?" Angel asks.

"A little while ago," Wesley replies, taking the pizza from him. 

"He's hungry," Faith explains as Wesley begins eating the pizza.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself, Wes," Angel says, sitting down. 

Wes eats in silence.   
"I'm supposed to meet Connor at the gym so I'll leave you two alone," Faith says, standing up.

"At the gym?" Angel asks, surprised.

"We're training with each other. I'm going to need all the training I can get if I'm going to Sunnydale," Faith says, looking at Wesley.

"I'll be here," He replies, nodding to her.

Faith leaves quickly and silence descends on the apartment.

"Cordelia just called, checking up on me," Wesley remarks, finally.

"We want you to come back. You've proved yourself…" Angel begins.

"Angel, I don't think you want to get into this with me. Really. It's in the past, it can't be changed. It's done," Wes states, flatly.

"You can't forgive us?" Angel asks.

"There's nothing to forgive, Angel. It's over. The words have been spoken or unspoken for too long. We prevented another apocalypse…" Wes replies.

"You prevented another apocalypse…" Angel interrupts.

"I didn't do it alone. Gunn, Fred and Lorne would have found a way…" Wes begins.

"No, Wes. They wouldn't. You know that. Not because they're not dedicated but because it's what you do. You fight for people even when no one will fight with you. You stood by us all when we abandoned you…" Angel starts.

"I can't do it, Angel. I can't. I'm sorry," Wes says, quietly.

"Why? We're your family…" 

"Things are different now. I'm different now. I'll be around if you need me, but I can't…" He meets Angel's gaze. "It is actually painful for me to be around you, any of you…just knowing…"

"Knowing what?" Angel asks.

"Knowing that I'm dispensable. No one needs me, Angel. You are the important one. I was brushed aside like I was nothing, like I meant nothing…I'm insignificant to all of you. I can't live my life like that. Now, after I've 'proved myself' as you say, I'm supposed to let myself fall back into the family? I can't. Sure, people make mistakes, no one knows that better than me, but I won't allow myself to fall back into this pattern. I need my friends to care about me…"

"We do, Wesley. We always have. We always will," Angel replies, sadly.

"Angel, you have enough to deal with right now without concerning yourself with me. Let's just let everything fall into place and we'll pick up the pieces," Wesley says.

"That's what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to put my life back together. You're a part of my life. You're my partner. I need you. Angel Investigations needs you," Angel replies.

"I'm a consultant. Nothing more," Wes says.

Angel looks at him, his face concerned. "Why did you do all this if we don't matter to you? You rescued me from the ocean, you decided to save me instead of killing Angelus, why did you do it?"

"Because the world needs its champion. I never said you didn't matter…" Wes replies.

"I don't understand you, Wesley. You can't be saying that all our history, all our time together means so little that you can't accept our forgiveness, you can't forgive us in turn…"

"Listen to yourself, Angel…" Wes closes the lid on his unfinished pizza. "I've lost my appetite. Excuse me for a minute…"

Angel sighs but doesn't push. He waits patiently for several minutes before following his ears into the bedroom.

Wesley is vomiting up the pizza into the toilet. He finally finishes and Angel returns to the living room before he is spotted.

"Feel better?" Angel asks.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Wes replies, his patience stretched too thin. 

"Wesley…"

"I'm sorry. I'm still a little edgy," Wes apologizes.

"Have you seen a doctor, Wes? About why you can't keep food down?" Angel asks, quietly.

"Nerves. I had a nervous stomach when I was younger…" 

"What did you do then?" Angel questions.

"Smoked a lot of marijuana," He replies flatly.

"Well, I guess that's not an option," Angel smiles slightly. 

"Not really. I'll be fine…"

"You keep saying that but I don't believe you. You are going to need us, Wesley…"

"I know, but that's no longer an option. If I learned anything from you and the others its that I have no one that I can depend on other than myself. I will not ask you for help, Angel. I will not allow myself to ask you for help. I will however, ask you to leave," Wesley says, with a sigh. "I'm still very tired and I need to gather my thoughts."

"This isn't the end of the discussion, Wes, not by a long shot. I do not give up on my friends," Angel replies, standing up.

"Tell the others that I'm sorry," Wesley sighs.

"You can tell them yourself. I'm sure they'll be by to try and talk some sense into you," Angel says. He turns when he reaches the door. "Are you going to Sunnydale to help battle the First?"

"I can't. I'm not strong enough to control myself. The First Evil would take control," Wes acknowledges.

"But you're sending Faith alone?"

"She won't be alone…" Wes protests.

"She'll be in the middle of something worse than anything we've ever faced. I haven't spoken with Buffy in a while, but its going to be tough on Faith…" Angel begins.

"Buffy knows she's coming. This is bigger than individual emotions, Angel. They can't fight the First Evil. Just like we couldn't defeat the beast. We just had a tough fight, but it's nothing compared to what they're fighting in Sunnydale. Faith has to go. I would go if I could. I would ask you to go if I thought it would help…"

"I wouldn't help?" Angel asks, surprised.

"The First can only take the form of beings that are dead. Buffy and the others are having a difficult time distinguishing between truth and illusion. If you were there, the First would tear you apart…Spike is there…he has a soul…" Wes says, quietly.

"What? Spike has a soul?"

Wes nods. "I think that he is helping enough right now and you need to stay in LA to get things back under control. You would only complicate things at this point…"

"Wes, how do you know these things?" Angel questions. "When did you talk to the Sunnydale folks?"

Wes looks up, surprised. "I haven't…I just know," He replies. "I can't explain it."

Angel raises an eyebrow.

"I can't explain it, Angel," Wes replies. 

"Cordelia, she lost the visions. When you bound her…she lost all her powers…" Angel starts.

"I know. What else was I supposed to do, Angel? Before I could figure out a way to fix what I had done, summoning her spirit here so she could defeat Darla…I didn't have time…" Wesley starts.

"What? Wait, Wesley, you're saying if you hadn't bound her spirit then…you could have brought her back intact, with the same powers?" Angel gasps, paling.

"I don't know. I haven't really been conscious enough lately to think about it. You should go," Wesley says.

Angel shakes his head. "No, Wes, this is important…"

"Not as important as other things. It's inconsequential. It cannot be changed now," Wesley states.

"But now, I have no connection to the Powers, how am I supposed to know what to do?" Angel questions.

"I don't know, Angel. I'll see what I can find out. I'll let you know," Wesley states. 

Angel seems to realize that the conversation is over. He sighs. "Thank you, Wesley, for everything that you've done. I will find a way to make things right, I can promise you that," He says, exiting. 

Wesley picks up the phone to call Sunnydale. 

*****

Wesley is sitting silently on the couch when Faith returns. He doesn't acknowledge her. She notices that he has showered and dressed. He is holding a half-empty bottle of whiskey in one hand.

"Wesley?" Faith calls, dropping his keys on the table.

"Come and have a drink with me, Faith," Wesley says, holding out the bottle.

"Are you okay? I mean, this can't be healthy…"

"Fuck all that, Faith. Just sit down. Let's have a drink and forget about all the other shit for a few hours. Don't we deserve it?" His voice is hoarse from disuse.

She sits down beside him and takes several generous swallow of scotch. He puts his arm around her and she automatically moulds her body to his, accepting his shelter.

"You're beautiful," He says, suddenly kissing her forehead.

"You're already getting me drunk, you don't have to try that hard," Faith jokes.

"Your skin is like porcelain glass…fragile…pure…you hair…"

Faith kisses him and tastes his liquor, his heat. They lose themselves in each other.

"Wesley. Telephone."

Connor's voice freezes them. Faith disentangles her limbs from Wes'. The young man doesn't react, he silently holds out the phone to Wesley.

"Thank you. Hello?"

"Wesley? You're out of breath, what were you doing?" Rupert Giles asks.

"Nothing I can't start over," Wes replies, ignoring Faith's look.

"Yes. Well. Buffy is asking when Faith is going to arrive. She is needed."

Wes glances at Faith. "I will talk to her."

"Is everything stable in LA?"

"For the moment," Wes replies.

"Then I would like to suggest that you accompany Faith to the Hellmouth. We could really use your input and your support of Faith couldn't hurt. And as to your new condition, I think that it would be worth the risk."

"Giles…"

"Listen Wesley, we've got an insane vampire and the most powerful witch since Lilith working for the side of the good down here. You can keep control if they can. You're British, you never lose face, Wesley. Just think about it."

"Okay. I'll tell Faith to call you soon." Wesley hangs up. He turns to Faith but she stops him from speaking with a hard kiss.

"Not now. We're drinking it all away, remember?" She breathes into his ear.

*****

"Wes?"

"Hmm?"

"When do you want me to leave for Sunnydale?" Faith asks, her chin on his shoulder as they lay beside each other.

"When you're ready," He replies.

"They need me?"

"Yes."

"I'll go tomorrow."

He turns over to face her. "Giles wants me to come, too. He thinks I can keep control of my new abilities. He thinks, I suppose, that I'm strong enough to fight it."

"I'll watch your back if you watch mine," Faith says, after a pause.

"That's not a problem," Wes smiles.

She pokes him, playfully. 

His face hardens and she sees his eyes grow cold. "You…you couldn't stop me, if I lost it, Faith. You'd have to kill me. Could you do that?"

Faith's eyes react. "What are you talking about?" She gasps.

"Faith. If I go all black-eyed and start taking people out, you'll have to kill me. Could you do that?" Wes asks.

"I'd find another way," She replies, hardening her face to match his.

"If there was no other way, Faith. What would you do? What would I want you to do?" He asks.

"Kill you…" She whispers, shaking her head, negatively.

"Faith. Not because I want you to hurt. I care about you, I don't want a stranger or a casual acquaintance to do it…I trust you and your judgement…" Wes starts, the cold gleam dropping from his eyes for a second as Faith sees how hard he is trying to explain.

"Stop. You don't have to say anything else. If it comes to that, we'll play the cards we're given. That's it," She says, pulling him against her. 

"You realize that we're not tough…" Wes smiles. "Curled up in each others arms, whispering to each other, this will really make the vampire and demon population cringe," He jokes.

"No one's here but us, Wes. We can be hard and cold once we walk out of this room but when it's just us…this is nice…" Faith replies.

He kisses her, tenderly. "This is nice…" He replies.

"So you're coming with me?" Faith asks. "Be my backup?"

"Yes…I would like to have a day or so to research before I follow you. I think you should go ahead of me to try and get a feel for their strategy," Wes replies.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll leave tomorrow morning. Willow and Giles say that the Summers' house is pretty crowded…" Faith starts.

"I have already contacted a real estate agency in Sunnydale. There is a vacant house on Revello Drive that I've put a bid on. I should know something by later today. If the deal goes through, we'll be renting the house and we'll make it a second home base for the potentials. It would take some of the strain off Buffy and the others," Wes explains.

"So you're on top of all of this already?" Faith asks, surprised.

"I wasn't planning on joining you in Sunnydale until I spoke with Giles, but I have been trying to do what I can from here. I'll go to the hotel later to gather some books and do a little research. I'll try to join you by tomorrow night or the next day…" Wes replies.

"Can't stand to tear yourself away from me?" Faith smiles, kissing him.

"Actually…that is a good reason…" Wes responds.

"Are you going to tell them that you're leaving?" Faith asks.

"Angel and I…we didn't exactly settle anything today," He replies, with a sigh. "Hopefully it won't be too big of a deal."

"I think it is a big deal to them, Wes. They fucked up and they're just trying to make it right," Faith replies. "You and I know how that story goes."

"Just because they're apologetic, it doesn't change anything. It's over and finished," Wes responds. "Nothing they do will make a difference either way."

Faith snuggles closer to him. "It doesn't have to make a difference to you. Just suck it up, tell them everything's cool and just roll with it. They don't have to know how you feel on the inside," She says. 

"Doesn't that make me a hypocrite?"

Faith smiles. "We're all hypocrites, Wes. It doesn't make us evil. It makes us human."

*****


	6. six

Wes sees Faith off at the train station. Connor has latched onto him as a mentor sort of figure and is riding with Wesley to the hotel.

"You are going to help Faith and the other slayers in Sunnydale?" Connor questions, after a long pause in conversation.

Wesley nods. "Yes. They are fighting something worse than we've encountered. Worse than anything you had in Quortoth. The First Evil."

"If you need my help, I will come with you. To help you and Faith," Connor offers, suddenly.

Wes glances at the teenager, curiously. "I'll have to ask your father…" 

"He doesn't care," Connor replies quickly, then stops. Wesley and Faith have been trying to convince him to be more cooperative and open-minded when it comes to Angel. "I don't think he will mind."

"After your time with Angelus, I think that your father needs to spend time with you," Wes says.

"I know that Angel and Angelus are different. Same body but different soul. I know that my father…Holtz, I mean, I know that he never met Angel, only Angelus. I am starting to understand. I will still understand even if I'm not in the same city," Connor explains.

Wes nods, thinking.

"I am a part of this war, Wesley. It seems like I was born for a reason. You say I'm not evil…"

"You're not evil, Connor," Wes says.

"If I'm not evil then I must be gifted for another reason. To fight evil. Let me come with you, Wesley. I can help…" Connor says, looking at Wesley for the first time.

"We'll talk to Angel about it. We could use you. It would be good for you to train with the slayers, I think, but I can't take you if Angel doesn't approve. Do you understand?" Wesley asks.

"No. But I don't understand much of anything when it comes to things between you and Angel," Connor sighs.

"They may need you here, in LA, Connor. We'll find out soon enough," Wes says, pulling into the hotel.

Wes leads Connor into the lobby of the hotel. It is early morning so there is no one around. Wes goes into the library and begins to sort through the books.

"I'm going to wake Cordelia. Make sure she's still okay," Connor yells, to Wesley. He has been cautiously checking on Cordelia, but hasn't spent much time with her. He hasn't spoken of the demon child that Cordelia was supposedly carrying. Wes knows that the child was not actually Connor's, it was the Beast's child. 

"Wesley? Why are you stealing our books?" Angel asks, behind him.

Wes jumps, startled, but recovers. "I believe that most of these are mine. I was going to tell you. I'm not stealing. I'm borrowing," He replies.

"Borrowing. Okay," Angel nods. 

"I'm going to Sunnydale. The situation is steadily getting worse and Giles asked me…" Wes begins.

"You told me yesterday that you couldn't handle it," Angel interrupts. 

"Giles asked me to come," Wes replies. 

"Faith is already gone, I assume?" Angel questions.

"We just took her to the train station," Wes replies, resuming his compilation of books.

"We?"

"Connor is with me. He's gone to check on Cordelia."

Angel nods. "He's been…civil to me since he started staying with you. I wanted to say thank you. It's like he's trying harder."

"He is. He's coming around. He wants to come to Sunnydale with us. I told him that he had to have your permission," Wesley states, his back to the vampire.

"You want to take him to the Hellmouth? The child of two vampires?" Angel asks, surprised.

"I want to take Connor, a strong fighter, to the Hellmouth to battle alongside the slayers. He's strong, Angel and after the last few weeks, it's pretty clear that he's on our side. I trust him," Wesley says.

Angel nods after a pause. "Okay. You'll take care of him?"

"Of course. As if he were my own son," Wesley replies, quietly. 

"Are you sure you can handle the First, Wesley? I spoke with Buffy…she's different now, she's feeling the pressure…" Angel begins.

"I have to try. Giles says that my input will be worth the risk. Giles and I, we're two of the last watchers in the world. We think there may be some in hiding, but basically it's us. Now, I'm not supportive of the Council and their methods, but we are the most educated people in fighting supernatural forces. The First Evil is probably going to eat us all alive, but we have to try," Wesley finishes. "Faith has my back," He adds.

"I bet she does," Angel replies.

Wes glares at Angel.

"She was worried sick about you, Wesley. She wouldn't leave your side. She really cares about you."

"I am aware of that, Angel," Wes replies, distantly.

Connor walks into the room. He glances at Wesley and then turns to his father. "Angel?"

"Hello, Connor," Angel replies, quietly.

"I would like to go with Wesley and Faith. He says I need permission," Connor states as Cordelia appears, yawning despite her shock.

"I've talked to Wesley. You can go. Thank you for asking," Angel replies, stunned.

Connor turns to leave, walking past Cordelia. He turns, slightly. "I know that you and Angelus are different people. But I've only known you for a little while now and I can't put my trust in you. It is going to take time for me to feel like you are my father." He disappears.

Wes, Angel and Cordelia stare after the teenager, stunned. 

"What did you do to him?" Cordelia asks, pale. "He's actually talking to Angel? Being honest about his feelings? You really are magic!" 

"Wes is going to Sunnydale to help the cause," Angel tells her.

"Really? Does that explain why he has a hickey on his neck?" She asks, approaching him. She tugs on his shirt before he can stop her. "And all over his chest and back? You are a bad, bad man," She smiles, teasing him, tentatively.

"Maybe…" Wes replies, flushing.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to take Connor into a pit of hormonal teenage girls, Wes? I mean, we're adjusting him to the real world, but Sunnydale is never a good place to start, especially at his age," Cordelia says, perching on the desk.

"You guys are noisy…" Fred yawns, blinking away sleep. "Wesley…"

"Morning, Fred," Wes nods. He nods to an equally drowsy Gunn that follows Fred by a few steps.

"Is there anything that you need, Wesley? Help with research or talismans?" Angel asks, breaking the tense silence.

"You going somewhere, English?" Gunn questions.

"Sunnydale. Faith is already on her way…" He starts, interrupted by his phone. "Excuse me." He steps outside of the library.

"He's here…that means something, right?" Fred asks, hopeful.

"He's here to get his stuff. But he's being surprisingly…like he used to be," Angel replies. 

"He smiled when I made a joke. That's new for the new Wes," Cordelia shrugs.

Wes returns, several shades paler. He seems dazed.

"Wes?" Angel calls

He starts to gather the books he has removed from the shelf. 

"Wesley, what is it?" Fred asks, sensing the change.

Wes glances at her, as if seeing her for the first time. "Yes, Fred?"

"Who was on the phone, Wesley?" Fred asks.

"It was Willow…I have to leave now…" Wes replies, distantly.

"What is it? Is it Buffy?" Angel asks, concerned. 

"No…they just lost Giles…"

Cordelia gasps, paling several shades.

"What happened?" Angel asks.

Wes doesn't respond, distracted. He continues to stack his books in a stack.

"Wesley. What did Willow say?" Cordelia asks, calmer.

"Xander and Dawn discovered him in the attic. He had went up to find a box of prophecies he had shipped from England…anyway, he took a long time coming back and when he did return, there was something strange about him..." Wes' voice drifts.

"Wesley. What happened?" Angel urges.

Wes' eyes clear. He refocuses on the task at hand, overcoming his surprise. "They found him in the attic with his throat cut…he had to have done it himself…"

"Giles would never do that," Angel replies.

"The First cannot take corporeal form, it cannot touch anything. It didn't kill him. Maybe…" Wes starts. "Someone must have killed him, listening to the First…but the First in Giles' form had already given the potentials instructions…" Wes' attention drifts, then he snaps back. "Willow says that Buffy's losing it…they're all losing it. Faith's walking right into a madhouse. If I leave right now, hopefully we can settle things down and…avenge Mr. Giles…"

"Are you sure I shouldn't come, Wesley?" Angel asks, after a long pause.

"I really think you should stay here, Angel. Get yourself back together. I need to see what their facing for myself…it may be better if you stay here to be backup…if we fail, there will be hell to pay," Wes replies. 

"Could you use me there?" Gunn asks, surprising everyone.

Fred looks at the floor, ignoring Cordelia's concerned glance.

"You could be a welcome ally, helping the slayers patrol…" Wes replies, unsure of how he to react.

Connor appears from the doorway. "Is something wrong?"

"Gunn, if you want to go, go pack now. We need to leave immediately," Wes decides. Fred rushes out of the room. 

"I just need to get away from here for a while," Gunn says, turning to Angel and Cordelia. "We're giving it some space, but living here together isn't enough. I could use a good evil-killing spree," He finishes.

"Okay. We'll take care of things here in LA and be on standby," Cordelia says, stopping Angel from speaking with a hand on his arm.

"It's been a rough few weeks. You could use the rest, both of you," Wesley says as Gunn leaves to pack and speak to Fred.

"Wesley, you aren't yourself. Are you sure you're ready to go charging into another apocalypse?" Angel questions.

Wesley nods to Connor and the teenager picks up a load of books and takes them from the room. He turns to Angel and Cordelia.

"From Willow and…Giles' details, the Sunnydale people have been struggling for quite some time now. The First Evil is corrupting everything about their lives. It is taking the form of Buffy's mother in order to get to Dawn. It's telling lies about Willow's dead lover. It's driven Spike insane. They've had no sleep. They have around 20 girls living in their house that they are trying to train and the First is picking them off one by one…"

"How does it kill?" Cordelia asks.

"One potential killed herself. The Bringers are the minions for the First. They're blind with scarred eyes and they know only one purpose, kill the potential slayers, their watchers and everyone nearby. Without Giles, I feel that Buffy and the others will be fine, but it's going to take them a while to get through their grief in order to focus on the bigger picture. Willow could barely speak, she was crying so hard," Wes says, quietly.

"I mean, it's Giles…he was like…he was Giles," Cordelia says, starting to cry. Angel embraces her. Wesley continues gathering books and scrolls. 

Wesley freezes suddenly, putting a hand to his head and dropping the heavy book he is carrying.

"Wesley?" Cordelia calls, seeing the stricken look on his face.

"Wes, what is it?"

Wesley blinks as the sharp pain in his head clears. He finds himself in a barren desert. Heat radiates from the sand.

"The darkness will return the light," A voice says from behind him.

He turns and recognizes Lilah. 

"What?" Wes asks, confused. "Where am I?"

"It's not where you are, it's where you're going…you must fight the darkness with the darkness, Wesley, it's the only way to win," She says.

"Fight evil with evil?" Wes questions.

"Not evil, darkness, Wes, you know what that is…" She approaches him and caresses his cheek with her fingertips.

"Lilah, you're not Lilah," Wes replies, pulling away.

"I never said I was, I'm whoever you want me to be," Lilah smiles. "That was our game, remember?"

"Who are you?"

"Someone who cares…" She says, turning her back on him. "Nothing can defeat the First…"

"That's supposed to help me?"

"Nothing has ever been able to defeat the First. However, I think…several of us, actually believe that it can be done. Buffy…she's like nothing we've ever encountered before. She is gathering a band of warriors worthy of defeating the First." Lilah turns back to face him.

"What do we have to do?"

"You know better than that. I can't just tell you. You have to solve the puzzle. You have all the pieces, you just have to find out where they fit," Lilah smiles.

"I need to know more…" Wes says.

"Your time's up…I'll be here, if you need me…" Lilah says, melting into a puddle of blood before his eyes.

"Wesley!" Cordelia yells as he snaps out of his trance. He is lying on the floor with blood dripping from his nose. 

Angel and Cordelia are leaning over him, concerned.

"What did you do to him?" Connor asks, rushing into the room. 

"He collapsed…his eyes turned black…" Angel says, stepping away so Connor will accept that Angel is not intending harm.

"I'm fine. Just had someone needing to talk to me. I'm fine," Wes says, sitting up and wiping his face.

"What's going on?" Gunn asks, carrying a dufflebag in one hand and holding Fred's hand with the other.

"Wesley…" Angel starts.

"Is ready when you are," Wesley finishes, giving Angel a warning look.

"You sure?" Cordelia questions, helping him up from the floor.

"Yes. We should be on our way," Wesley says, standing. "I'm going to get cleaned up and I'll meet you out front," He says, walking into the lobby.

"I know Faith told you that I called," Lorne says, standing behind the counter.

"Yes, Lorne, but I've had a lot of stuff on my mind…" Wes replies, accepting the Kleenex that the demon passes him. 

"I read you. I read you after you drank the elixir," Lorne says, quietly.

"I know. Things are a little blurry, but I seem to remember that," Wes replies. 

"You don't care if you come back from this, Wes. That's not a safe way to be in this business. You don't have a death wish, but indifference isn't much better."

"What happens to me is inconsequential," Wes begins, paling.

"No, it isn't. You've got that little slayer to worry about, if you don't stick around, she's going to switch sides again. You've also got all those people in that room right there. They just got you back. If something happens to you, they're going to blame themselves…" Lorne begins. "But that's beside the point. You have to find something worth fighting for, Wes."

Wes opens his mouth to reply, but stops. He nods, slowly. "I know. I'm tired of feeling this way, Lorne, but the only way I know to pull out of it is to keep busy. I will protect Faith and the others with my life. In Sunnydale, those kids…they shouldn't have to go through this, but they are. I have to try and help. I can't worry about this shit…"

"You have to worry about it sometime. The First is going to be worse than Angelus, Wes, it's going to know everything about you, all your fears and your weaknesses. It's going to be hell, Wes." Lorne finishes.

Wes nods. "I know. I have to go. Faith will need all the guidance she can get," He says, starting toward the bathroom.

"Lorne? You talk to Wesley?" Cordelia asks. 

"Yeah. He's coming around," Lorne replies.

Connor and Gunn walk out of the library and start toward the door.

"Faith?" Wes has his cell phone to his ear when he walks out of the bathroom. "I have news. I'm leaving now. Connor and Gunn are with me. Giles is gone. Dead. I thought you should be prepared when you get there. I'll be a few hours behind you. Call me when you get there?"

"We ready?" Gunn asks, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Two more stops and we'll be on the road," Wes replies, slipping the phone in his pocket.

"Where?" Connor asks. 

"My apartment so I can throw some things together and then to a shop nearby. For supplies," Wes replies. He turns to Angel. "I'll call you as soon as I know how you can help," He says.

Angel nods. 

Wesley leads Connor to the truck as Gunn says his good-byes.

*****


	7. seven

***Author's note: Thanks so much to everyone who's still reading. This story is seriously a purging of my imagination and I know, from the great reviews that I'm not focusing much on Angel or the Scoobies. I'm just really enthralled by Wes' character and where he has been taken and not taken on the show. In Sunnydale, where the rest of the story takes place, I hope to develop Faith & Wes' relationship more as well as show how their soul's healing affects everyone around them. In closing, expect a lot more Faith-Wes and more hopefully entertaining interactions.***

*****

"Faith? We're pulling up to Buffy's now," Wes says as he parks his S.U.V. outside of Buffy Summers' house in Sunnydale several hours later.

"So this is it?" Gunn asks, glancing around as he steps out alongside Connor onto the street.

Faith steps outside onto the porch, a relieved look on her face. She embraces Wes as he walks up on the porch. 

"You took too long," She whispers. 

"I know," He replies, kissing her lips gently.

"Hey kid, wasn't expecting you," Faith smiles, poking Connor, playfully. "You either," She says to Gunn.

"I always wanted a vacation in Hell," Gunn replies.

"Hey guys, we got reinforcements!" Faith yells, leading them inside.

"Did they bring doughnuts?" Xander Harris' voice responds from the stairs.

"No, but they brought men, which we are seriously lacking in this house," Anya remarks, walking in with Willow.

"Wesley, it's good to see you," Willow smiles, hugging him. Both girls' eyes are red from crying.

"You, too. What can we do?" He asks. 

"Well…Buffy's not really functioning right now…she's downstairs…Spike is out with the potentials, hunting…" Willow replies.

"Hunting makes them stop crying," Anya states.

"Buff's not talking to anyone. She's just crying," Faith says.

"Show me," Wes says, leaving the others and following the distraught witch.

"I know this is a hard time for all of you, but the First is going to take advantage of it," Wes tells Willow at the head of the stairs. 

"I…it just…" Willow starts crying.

"Willow. You know he didn't kill himself. Someone had to do that to him. We have to focus. You need to rest. Believe me, not sleeping and running yourself ragged will only get people hurt," Wesley says, steadying her.

"You aren't losing it, Wes, you've got control," Willow realizes. 

"I'm finding ways around it, Willow," Wes replies. "We'll talk." He starts down the stairs.

"Buffy?" 

Buffy Summers is sitting on Spike's cot, rocking herself. She doesn't acknowledge his presence. 

Wes sits down beside her on the rumpled bed and takes her hand.

"I can't do this…I can't…" Buffy murmurs.

"Buffy. You can do this. You will. You're the only one who can. Buffy." He says her name with such intensity that she looks at him.

"Wesley?" She says, dazed.

"Yes, Buffy. We have to avenge Giles' death, Buffy. You can't let him die in vain. You have to use your pain right now. Let it focus you," Wes says.

She nods, her eyes clearing slowly.

"This is going to be the hardest fight you have ever fought. But you're going to win," Wes says.

"How do you know?" Buffy questions.

"Because it's you. You've broken all the rules, Buffy and you've prevailed. You're the only person that can fight this," He says.

"You know something, Wes, tell me. A vision? A dream? What?" She demands.

"I'm sure Willow filled you in…" Wes begins.

"You drank magic juice. That's the simplified version," Buffy replies.

"Yes. I had some sort of encounter before I arrived here. I'm not sure of its origins, that's why I wasn't going to mention it. I guess you could call her my spirit guide, she said that nothing could beat the First. Then she told me to come. She said that you are gathering the warriors that you need to fight it. You are winning, Buffy, whether you know it or not. You are doing all that you can…"

"How could it get Giles?" Buffy asks, her voice a whisper. "I failed him."

"No. You never failed Giles. You were his daughter, Buffy. He loved you and you made him proud, you gave him a reason to keep fighting. You can't give up now. He didn't train you that way," Wesley replies, his voice fatherly. 

She nods, brushing tears from her eyes. "Okay. You're right. I have to pull myself together."

"I have brought some reinforcements. Connor, Angel's son and Gunn, a colleague of ours from LA. Gunn is a good fighter, a definite asset. Connor is special…"

"The child of two vampires," Buffy nods. "I heard the short version."

"He's more powerful than Angel, more powerful than you or Faith…" Wesley says.

"Strong?"

"And skilled. He was raised in a hell-dimension fighting monsters that we have no comparison for. He will be a good addition to your army."

Buffy nods. She shakes off her grief, and stands up. "Okay. I've cried enough. Let's call a meeting," She says. 

"I had been talking to Giles about some things, I'm not sure if he told you," Wes says, stopping her.

"No, I didn't know. What things?"

"I've rented a house, two houses down on Revello. Your house is crowded, it's getting worse every day. The house could be a secondary base of operations. You and the core of your support system can stay here, but if you approve, we could relocate some of the potentials to the other house. Connor, Gunn, Faith and I can organize there while you can have a little space to breathe. If it's okay with you. Split the Slayers, train them separately and then team them up so they can supplement each other's skills," Wes suggests.

"That sounds like a great idea, Wes. Giles must have thought the same if you've already rented the house," Buffy replies.

"He agreed," Wesley nods, sensing something suddenly.

"What?" Buffy sees the change in Wesley's eyes as he tenses up.

"Something's here," Wes replies, sensing the evil.

Buffy glances around, confused.

"You can't do anything here. You'll fail. You'll fail just like you always do. It's what you do best," Giles says, from behind him. 

Wesley turns around to face the imposter.

"Wesley, what is it?" Buffy asks, concerned.

"You can't take my place. You're not even a real man," Giles says.

"I don't have to take your place. I have my own. You aren't welcome here," Wesley says to the First.

"You think you can stop me? You think your meager powers can defeat me?" Giles sneers, morphing into Lilah.

Wes feels the evil from the First slowly invading his senses as his eyes fill with black.

"Willow! Faith! We need you!" Buffy yells, suddenly as she realizes that Wes is losing his grip. 

"I will feed off your power," Lilah hisses. 

"My power will feed off you, first…" Wes whispers, rising off the floor as Willow, Faith and Connor appear on the stairs. 

"Wesley, don't," Faith gasps as he begins to mutter an ancient language.

"What is he doing? I've never heard that language…" Willow says, as Buffy joins them on the stairs.

"It's a demon language," Connor says, surprising them all. 

"Why…" Willow starts.

"Bastard…" Lilah hisses, appearing to all of the people gathered as she morphs into Drusilla and then finally settling into the form of Giles. "You have no idea what you are dealing with…"

Wes continues to recite the words, suspended in midair.

Giles hisses in pain before disappearing. 

Wes slowly descends to the floor. Faith pushes past the others, catching him as he goes limp when his feet touch the floor. She lowers him to the carpet.

"What the hell just happened? Did he just hurt the First?" Buffy gasps.

Wes' eyes are solid black as Faith lifts his eyelids. 

"He's stuck again, he's all black-eyed…" She says, leaning back in frustration.

"It may take a few minutes, Faith, for him to find his way back…it takes you over for a while," Willow says, sitting down beside Faith. 

"I've heard the language that he was speaking in Quortoth. I've never heard it in this world," Connor says. 

"I'm Buffy. I know your Dad," Buffy says, turning to the teenager after realizing who he is.

"You're Buffy? Nice to meet you," He says, stiffly, reaching out his hand for a handshake.

"He's learning," Faith says, smiling despite her worry.

"Wesley?" Willow calls, touching him, gently before recoiling. "He did something…he's supercharged with power…"

"What was it he said? He said that he would feed off its power…you don't think…he was draining the First's power? Oh god…" Buffy gasps. "Does he have any idea what he's dealing with?"

"He knows…" Faith says, touching his face. Willow and Buffy watch her, curiously.

"You and Wesley…you're together now?" Willow asks, quietly.

"I don't know what we are," Faith replies. "But I have…" She begins, taking his hand. She is suddenly spinning out of control into darkness. She finds herself floating in the blackness, hearing deafening screams and inhuman howls.

"WESLEY! WAKE UP!" She screams into the void. The screams quiet for a moment. "Wesley, pull yourself out of this right now! It's too soon for us to lose you! Come back!" She yells, feeling herself being pulled back into her body.

She opens her eyes and feels Buffy's hand on her arm.

"Faith?"

"I'm back…" She says, shaking Wesley, gently. He opens his blue eyes, slowly.

"Thank god, Wes, you scared the hell out of me," Faith breathes in relief.

"Sorry…I think I overestimated my strength," He says, sitting up.

"What did you do?" Willow asks. "It seemed like you actually hurt the First, Wes, nobody's been able to have any kind of effect on it before."

"It's scared. I could feel it's fear when I…" Wes begins.

"Your nose is bleeding again," Connor says. 

He pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and tries to stop the flow. 

"Does your nose bleed every time you do a spell, Wesley?" Willow asks.

"Usually when I overdo it. Which is usual. Once I start, I can't stop, it takes over until I can stop it," Wes replies.

"What did you do, Wesley?" Willow repeats.

"I remembered a spell…I don't know where it's from but it enabled me to use the First's power against it, draining it's evil and replacing it with…" He starts, his voice trailing.

"Replacing it with what?" Buffy asks.

"With nothing. I drained some of the pure evil and instead of replacing it with my power, I just kept draining it," Wes says, realizing what he's done.

"What happens to the power you took from it?" Connor asks.

"It's inside you. Wes, this can't be…" Faith gasps.

"WES!" Gunn's voice yells from upstairs.

Wes pulls himself to his feet and starts up the stairs, several steps behind Faith and Connor.

Gunn is holding Spike against the wall with a stake poised over his heart. A crowd of the potential slayers are gathered around, holding crossbows and swords aimed at Gunn.

"He's a vamp," Gunn says, looking to Wes for instructions.

"He's got a soul," One of the potentials protests.

Suddenly, Spike reacts, twisting until he has pinned Gunn to the floor, the stake spinning into the crowd of girls.

"You should back off, mate…" Spike snarls.

"Gunn…" Wes starts.

"Boy, I will kick your ass," Gunn replies, flipping Spike over onto his back and pulling out a knife.

"Gunn. This is Spike. He's a vampire, but he's on our side," Wesley says, pushing through the girls to the two fighting men.

"Oh…My bad," Gunn says, releasing Spike. He offers the bleached vampire his hand to help him off the floor.

"Happens all the time," Spike replies. "Nice moves."

"You, too," Gunn replies.

"Where's Dawn?" Buffy asks.

"Oh, she's with Xander. Upstairs," Anya answers, watching the action from the top of the stairs.

"I guess we should start with the introductions," Buffy says, with an appreciative look at Gunn. 

Spike has walked over to Connor and is looking at him, curiously, sniffing.

"You smell familiar…Do I know you?" Spike asks.

Connor glares at him.

"Spike, this is Connor. Angel's son," Faith says, stepping between them. 

"Angel's son? That's a…revelation. Who's your mother, sprout?" Spike asks, softening his expression.

"She died before I was born," Connor replies, coldly.

"There will be time for catch up later," Wes intervenes. "We have more important issues to discuss."

"What happened to you? Why are you full of…" Spike growls, sensing the power inside Wesley.

Willow pulls Wes aside. "We need to do something about you, right now. This can't wait. That power will kill you, it's too strong. We have to purge it…"

"The First will be able to reclaim it once it's free," Wes interrupts, following her into the kitchen.

Buffy gathers the potentials in the living room as Connor, Gunn, Faith and Spike join Willow and Wesley in the kitchen.

"So what's the what?" Faith questions, seeing Willow and Wes' expressions.

"Wes had an encounter with the First," Willow says as Robin, Xander and a distraught Dawn crowd into the kitchen.

Anya walks in with Buffy.

Wes turns to Robin, looking at him, curiously. "Robin Wood?"

Robin is surprised. "Yes? How do you know me?"

"We'll have to talk later. There are some very interesting prophecies about you," Wes remarks.

"Wesley. This has to be dealt with," Willow says, impatient.

"Wes hurt the First," Faith tells Gunn.

"He hurt the First? Well, good god, man, what took you so long to get here?" Spike exclaims.

"I was thinking maybe we could transfer the power to a holding container…we could change the evil into something else and then release it," Wes thinks aloud.

"Wait, guys, can somebody fill the clueless folks in on the story?" Xander interrupts, his arm around Dawn, protectively. 

"Buffy, why don't you start the meeting? Willow and I will join you in a few minutes. We have to find a solution to this problem," Wes says, his nose starting to bleed again.

"Here," Dawn offers him a Kleenex.

"Thank you," He replies, calmly.

"Come on. United front. We're the Slayers. Let's go," Buffy says, pulling Faith from the kitchen.

"Anya, stay. You might have some input," Willow says, stopping the girl from following the others into the living room.

"Dawnie and I are here for moral support," Xander says. Dawn looks at the floor.

"What about some kind of orb?" Willow suggests.

"What are you trying to capture?" Anya asks.

"Wes sucked some of the First's evil from it. He turned the First's magic against it and drained the power, but he has to release it…" Willow explains.

"You need a pretty box," Anya replies. 

"I don't think that's going to work, An," Xander says, shaking his head.

"No, I think she's right. A 'Pretty Box' is a box created by Ransha demons to house their powers. They like to collect mystical energies and they can't contain it all in their bodies. It should conceal the power and keep it safe until we figure out what we can do with it," Wes nods.

"I have one. It's in storage down at the Magic Shop," Anya nods.

"Go get it. Take Spike with you, so you'll stay safe. This is really important," Willow says. She hesitates a minute before impulsively embracing Dawn.

"Dawnie, I'm so sorry…" Willow says, breaking into tears.

"It's not your fault. It's the First's. I know that. I just…it's not fair that we don't have time to grieve…" Dawn sniffles.

"There will come a time, Dawn. Giles will always be remembered. He will be missed. He wouldn't want you to cry for him," Xander says, quietly.

"Hey, Wes, come in here!" Faith's voice yells. 

He leaves the kitchen and joins Faith and Buffy who are standing in front of the window.

"This is Wesley," Buffy introduces. "He used to be a watcher but now…what do you do now, Wesley?" Buffy questions.

"Problem solving of the supernatural variety in LA," Wes replies.

"He has suggested something new. Along with Faith and his friends, he would like to create a second base of operations at a house two lots down. The training will continue, here and down the street with Wesley and his crew assisting the folks you already know…" Buffy begins.

Kennedy raises her hand to ask a question. Buffy nods to her.

"How do we know that they can protect us?"

"We can protect you," Faith says. "I'm the Slayer. I have the same powers that Buffy has. Connor is special, he's had more experience with demon fighting than any of us since he was raised in a hell dimension. You've all seen what Gunn can do and he's a human. Wesley can hold his own, as well. Buffy wouldn't steer you girls wrong. We're trying to make this easier on everyone. Just think, the new place has 2 bathrooms," Faith says.

The potentials start murmuring to each other.

"The living situation is going to still be sort of primal. Cots and furniture should be arriving early tomorrow morning and we'll get everything settled as to who gets to move and such," Wes starts, interrupted by his cellular phone ringing.

"I'll help you get that," Faith says, pulling him onto the porch.

"Faith…" Wes says, startled as she takes the phone from him and answers it.

"What?"

"Faith? Is Wes okay?" Angel asks.

"Sure. What's up?"

"We hadn't heard anything from him and we were worried…" Angel replies.

"He'll call you back, we're in the middle of something. Bye," Faith clips, hanging up. 

"Faith, what are…" He starts, but is silenced by her lips on his. He allows himself a few minutes of peace as he pulls her into a tight embrace.

"Now, now, this isn't the place for that," Spike's voice rings out from the sidewalk. He is carrying a large black box and Anya is keeping pace with him.

"You guys are worse than the lesbians," Anya sighs.

"I see you succeeded. No trouble?" Wes questions, composing himself.

"Nah, nothing we couldn't handle. Where are we going to do this?" Spike questions, setting the box on the porch.

"Open it," Wes says. 

Spike shrugs and opens the velvet-lined box.

"Do you want me to get Willow?" Anya asks.

"As soon as you see it start glowing green, you close the lid and step back. Can you do that?" Wes asks Spike.

"Sure," He replies, waiting until Anya is behind Faith.

Wes closes his eyes and when he looks at them again, they are filled with black. He mutters several words and darkness begins to swirl from his fingertips into the box. 

"I didn't know it would be so pretty," Anya remarks.

The box starts to glow green as the darkness starts to trickle from him slowly. Spike slams the box closed and steps back, a horrified look on his face. 

Wes murmurs some more words and the box seals itself, glowing softly.

"Wes?" Faith calls, reaching for him. He sighs deeply, and his eyes are back to normal when he turns to her. 

"Good job, watcher. Damned good job," Spike says. 

"I'm feeling much better now," Wes says, his voice hoarse. Faith steadies him as they go back into the house. Spike carries the box, depositing it on the coffee table in front of Xander, Dawn and Willow.

"Oh, you did it without me," Willow says, hurt. "I wanted to see."

"Wesley, can you do that again? Drain its power until it's weak enough for us to hurt it?" Xander asks.

"Actually…no. I think that it was a bad idea the first time and I'm not ready to try it again. I have the skills, but not the power," Wes says.

"I have the power, Wesley," Willow says. "I have lots of power. If you could summon…" She starts.

"Wait," Wes says, stopping her. 

"Your nose is bleeding," Dawn says.

"It's here, isn't it?" Faith asks.

"Wes bleeds whenever the First comes around?" Xander question.

"You think you hurt me?" Giles says from behind Wes and Faith. They turn to face him as Buffy walks in with Spike.

"You think that you…a pathetic mortal could actually hurt me?" Giles sneers.

"He sure seemed to scare you," Buffy says.

Wes flinches suddenly, one of his eyes filling with black.

"You couldn't help me, why do you think you can help them?" The First asks, morphing into Lilah.

"Goddammit, what's going on in here?" Gunn asks, rushing in with Connor. He gasps, recognizing Lilah.

"You left me for dead," Lilah says to Wesley, blood starting to rush from her neck and abdomen, pooling on the floor. The blood turns black and starts to run toward Wesley.

"Wes, don't let her get to you," Faith says, taking his arm. 

He winces again and steps back, away from the puddling darkness. 

Lilah morphs into Angel. "You aren't good enough to be on my team, why do you think it's any different here?"

"What's all this about teams?" Buffy yells, trying to distract the First from Wes.

"Slayer, your time will come," Angelus says, his eyes on Wes. "I liked the taste of 'Watcher'," He smiles.

Wes gasps as both his eyes fill with black as the First Evil fills him.

"Wesley, don't!" Faith yells as he is slammed into the coffee table from the force of the First's power.

"He's weak…he doesn't care…he is nothing," The First says, morphing back to Lilah.

"You let him go, right now!" Faith orders, watching as Wes lies on the floor, writhing in pain. Willow has pulled Dawn and Xander away from him. 

"Or what? You can't hurt me," Lilah leers, morphing into the man Faith murdered. She gasps, recognizing him. "You only hurt innocents…"

"Leave her alone," Connor orders, pushing past Buffy to face the First.

Faith is crying, now and some of her tears fall on Wes' bloodstained face as she kneels beside him.

Wes gasps suddenly, as if he was holding his breath. "Willow…" He whispers. Willow hears him and goes to his side.

"You…why are you here? You're like me, primal…evil…why are you fighting me? Join me, Connor," The First says, morphing into Holtz.

"Step back, boy," Gunn says, putting his hand on Connor's shoulder. "Don't mess with this," He says.

"And you…who will you save?" The First asks, morphing into his sister, Alona. "Or should I ask, who will you kill?" The First morphs into the professor Gunn killed for Fred.

Wes sits up, fighting through the pain and grasping Willow's hand. Together they begin chanting the words Wes has just whispered to her. 

"You want more? You're still trying to fight me?" The First snarls, returning to Lilah's bloodied form. 

Faith hears Wes in her head and stands up, leaving Wes and Willow crouching on the floor. She walks up to Lilah. "I don't think you're so tough," She says. "Yeah, you can get in our heads, but you don't know anything about us."

"Really?" Lilah asks, stepping forward until she is inches away from Faith.

"We don't give up. And we don't like people or things hurting our friends," Faith says, as Wes and Willow's chanting reaches a crescendo. 

Faith pulls back her fist and slams it into Lilah's knocking the First to the floor.

"You hit it? How can you hit it?" Buffy asks, flanking Faith as they go to further damage the First.

"You have no idea…" Lilah stammers, as Buffy and Faith pull her to her feet, slamming her against the wall.

Suddenly, the First is incorporeal again, and it slips away.

"What happened?" Buffy asks as the First disappears.

"Wesley," Faith realizes, turning around and going to his side.

"He's drained. I don't know what it just did to him, but he couldn't keep it up. I gave him as much power as I could, but it wasn't enough…" Willow says. "We made it solid."

"Well, I guess you guys just met the First. Everyone okay besides Wes?" Buffy asks. Gunn nods, stricken. Connor is silent, watching Wesley and Faith.

"Faith?" Buffy calls.

"I won't be okay until he wakes up. Connor, help me carry him to the truck," Faith says.

"Where are you taking him, Faith?" Buffy asks.

"The hospital," She replies, evenly. 

"The hospital?" Willow questions.

"Shit, Faith, what is it?" Gunn asks.

She sighs. She gently unbuttons his shirt to reveal his tightly bandaged chest. "Can you hear him breathing? I think she might have collapsed his lung again…"

"He didn't say…he didn't say that he was hurt, God, Faith, we would never have asked him to come…" Buffy apologizes.

"It doesn't matter to him. He…Connor, let's go," Faith says, breaking off mid-sentence.

"I'll drive," Gunn says.

Faith and Connor carry Wes to the S.U.V. and Gunn climbs in the driver seat.

"Wow, they're a serious team. They're like us in five years," Xander comments. "Defending each other, pulling each other away from the battle to protect them," He adds.

"They're a family. Just like us," Dawn says, quietly.


	8. eight

*****

"…He just got out of the hospital with some broken ribs and a collapsed lung…we couldn't stop him from fighting, he just wouldn't listen," Gunn is telling someone. "This guy started to come after his girl and Wes, well, he would do anything to protect her," He continues.

Wes opens his eyes and realizes that he is in the hospital. He glances over and sees Connor and Gunn talking to a police officer.

The officer nods. "Okay. Give us a call if you want to file a complaint," He says, turning and walking through the curtain. 

"Sure thing." Gunn lets out a deep sigh.

"Where's Faith?" Wes asks, causing both Connor and Gunn to jump in surprise.

"Down here. Damn police," Faith curses, her head popping up from beside his bed.

Wes sits up, giving the IV in his hand an evil glance. "Are they looking for you?" He asks, concerned.

"No, but I don't want to take any chances. There's a gang on PCP running around and they were looking for beat up people to testify," Faith answers. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, what do the doctors say?" Wes replies, quietly. 

"You shouldn't be moving around more that necessary," Connor says. "Your ribs are still broken," He adds.

"Are you okay, Wes?" Faith asks, forcing him to meet her concerned gaze. "What happened?"

"I'm fine. I survived. I always do," He replies, his eyes distant.

"Something's changed…she did something to you," Connor realizes. "Look in his eyes," He says to Gunn.

"How long was I unconscious?" Wes asks, ignoring the boy's comments.

"Two hours," Faith replies, her voice clipped. "I'm going to call 'B and tell her you're awake," She says, exiting quickly.

"So what happened, Wes?" Gunn asks, his gaze steady.

"Nothing. I was unconscious…" Wes begins.

"Stop the bullshit," Gunn says. "Faith's not here. You saw something. The First showed you something."

Wes looks at him, evenly. His eyes are cold and serious. "The First showed me lots of things," He replies. "You do not want to know. She does not need to know. The subject should be dropped."

"But…" Gunn protests.

"Gunn. Drop it," Wes warns, gently pulling the IV out of his arm. 

"We're leaving?" Connor questions.

"Yes. There are things we need to take care of," Wes replies, reaching for his clothes.

"Wes, how do we know that you aren't evil? I mean, you won't tell us…" Gunn starts, his words trailing off as Faith returns.

"I'm not evil. Not yet," Wes replies.

"Buffy needs a favor," Faith says, her eyes revealing the confusion about the conversation she interrupted. "There's a potential coming in tonight, a few minutes from now, at the bus station. The Bringers are probably going to be waiting for her there," She says.

"I'll get the truck," Gunn says, pulling Connor from the room. 

Faith waits in silence as Wes dresses. 

"Gunn thinks you're evil?" She asks, finally, breaking the quiet.

"He asked me if I was evil now. I told him not yet…" Wes says.

"What the fuck, Wes, what does that mean?" Faith exclaims, upset.

Wes stands up and takes her by the shoulders. "It means that we have to stop this before it goes any further. I was lost, Faith…" His composure loosens for a moment and she can see the pain in his eyes. "I was lost and nothing could have pulled me back…but you did. Are you listening? I don't know what we have, but I don't want to lose it without finding out what it could be," He says, releasing her. 

"Where were you? Where were you lost, Wes?" Faith asks, quietly.

He turns away. "Don't ask me. Don't ask me to talk about it. I can't," He says, buttoning his shirt.

She gets in front of him and tears his hands away. She buttons his shirt for him. He has started to tremble.

"Okay. Okay, Wes. You up for this?" Faith asks, searching his face.

"Always. You still have my back?" He asks, in return. She embraces him, hurting his injured ribs with her strength.

"You never have to ask me that. We're beyond all that. You have to stop trying to die on me, I'm the one that shouldn't live past 21…" Faith says, whispering in his ear.

"You ready to make a run for it?" Connor asks. "The doctors are headed this way," He says, smirking at their tender embrace.

"You have shitty timing, kid," Faith mutters, shoving Connor playfully as she pulls Wes into the hallway. They meet Gunn in the ambulance bay.

"How does everyone keep getting my keys?" Wes asks, once they are on their way to the bus station. 

"You keep falling down. Don't pout, we haven't dented it yet," Faith jokes.

"I was thinking that we should teach Connor to drive," Gunn suggests.

"This would be a better place to learn than LA, less traffic," Faith shrugs.

Connor looks at them, surprised. "You want me to learn to drive? The metal monsters?"

"Cars. Trucks. Pimp rides so you can pick you up a little demon-hunter girlfriend one day. A man's gotta have wheels," Faith says.

"Wow…thank you…" Connor is moved.

"It comes with being a teenager in this place. Girls, cars, drinking…" Faith starts.

"Faith. Not drinking," Gunn smiles.

"Sorry. I had a rough childhood, what can I say?" Faith shrugs.

"The Bringers. Up ahead," Wes points out as Gunn slows the truck down.

"They're blind," Connor notices.

"But deadly. Don't let your guard down. We're here for the girl…" Faith says, opening her door before they come to a complete stop.

There are at least 10 Bringers closing in on a young blonde girl who is cowering in a corner.

"You guys must have got off the wrong bus but that's okay," Faith says, running up. "'Cause this is definitely where you get off…" She says, launching into an attack on the brute closest to the girl.

"Come with me. Everything will be okay," Wes says, pulling the terrified girl toward the S.U.V. 

Connor and Gunn are battling back to back, holding off the Bringers. 

"Forget them!" Wes yells, as Faith is hurled into the wall. Connor and Gunn arrive at the truck but Wes has run to Faith's aid.

Wes pulls the Bringer that is attacking Faith away by his neck, pulling out a knife and slashing the minion's throat. He drops the body to the ground. He pulls Faith to her feet. "You okay?"

"I was, but our backup is waiting by the car," Faith pants, favoring one of her ankles.

Connor and Gunn motion for the potential to stay put as they resume the battle with the persistent Bringers.

Several minutes later, Spike, Buffy, Kennedy and Robin arrive in Xander's car, screeching to a halt behind Wes' car.

"Wow…they are good," Kennedy remarks, watching the battle. 

Connor is demolishing the Bringer that has just knocked Gunn to the ground. He has him pinned against the wall and effectively snaps his neck before being stabbed shallowly by the minion's knife. Connor offers Gunn a hand as they face the last Bringer on their side. Faith and Wes are fluid in their fighting skills. They trade off, always seeming to know where their partner is positioned. Faith uses her strength to hurt the Bringers while Wes holds a saber in his hand, slicing them skillfully at every opportunity.

"They do work well together," Buffy acknowledges, breaking into a run as a Bringer knocks Faith to the ground.

Before Buffy can reach the fray, Gunn kills the Bringer he and Connor were fighting. They turn to assist Faith, but Wesley has already tackled the attacker and drives his knife into the demon, killing him instantly. 

"Where's the girl?" Buffy asks, as Wes hauls Faith to her feet. Wes nods to his S.U.V. where the girl is watching the events, pale.

"Good show," Spike says, as they gather together.

"Bastard broke my ankle," Faith grumbles, putting an arm around Wes to support herself.

"He cut me," Connor says, stunned as Robin pulls up his shirt to examine the wound.

"Just a scratch for you, kid," Gunn says, examining it.

"You guys are old hands at this, aren't you?" Kennedy asks.

"We've had a little experience," Wes replies. He helps Faith to the truck and everyone follows.

"Are you alright?" Buffy asks, as the girl unlocks the door to Wes' S.U.V. 

"Those things…they were going to kill me…" She is crying.

"You're Beth? I'm sorry, we got the call too late to meet you," Buffy says, passing the girl a Kleenex.

"They saved me…" Beth cries, pointing to Wes and his friends.

"Soon, you won't need saving," Buffy smiles at the trembling girl.

"You're Buffy?" Beth asks. "The Slayer or whatever that I'm supposed to meet?"

"That's me. Come on and I'll take you to the homestead," Buffy says, helping the girl from the S.U.V. and leading her to Buffy's car.

"I thought you were hurt," Robin questions Wesley as he helps Faith into the truck.

"He is. But he's too stubborn to let it slow him down," Gunn answers, ignoring Wes' annoyed glance.

"Robin, why don't you ride with us back to Buffy's? I have something I want to talk to you about," Wes says, handing his keys to Gunn.

Robin tells Kennedy that he will meet them at the Summers' house and climbs into the backseat with Wes and Faith.

"Connor, are you okay?" Faith asks, seeing the stricken expression on the teenager's face.

"Yes…it's been a while since I was injured fighting…I don't like it," He replies, after a pause.

"Robin, if I'm not mistaken, your mother was a Slayer?" Wes questions.

Robin is surprised. "How did you…"

"I'm a watcher. I tried to locate you a few years ago, I heard about your hunt for your mother's killer," Wes replies. "The Council denied your existence, they said that Slayers couldn't have children…"

"The Council is full of shit…" Robin replies.

"Amen," Faith grins, listening.

"Do you know who killed your mother?" Wes asks, his voice low.

Robin doesn't respond. "Do you?"

"Yes," Wes replies, his face unreadable. 

"I didn't know until a few weeks ago," Robin admits.

"The First told you?" Wes questions.

Robin nods. 

"Damn…It's trying to use you…what are you going to do about it?" Wes asks, ignoring Faith's curious expression.

"I haven't decided yet," Robin replies, honestly. "He killed my mother. Soul or no soul."

"Whoa…" Faith gasps, realizing who they are talking about.

"I can't give you any advice but you do realize that the First is only manipulating your pain," Wes says, glancing at Faith.

"I know. So it's true?" Robin asks.

"You know the answer to that," Wes replies, with a tired sigh.

"Did you know my mother?" Robin asks.

"I met her. I was a child, but she would always bring me chocolates when she would visit the Council's headquarters. She was an admirable woman. A good Slayer," Wes nods.

"A good mother, too," Robin adds.

"We're here," Gunn says, breaking the solemn mood.

They climb out of the S.U.V, Faith's ankle is swelling and she waits patiently in the truck for Wes to support her.

"Connor," Wes calls, as he helps Faith to the porch. Connor stops and waits for him

"What is it?" Connor asks.

"I wanted to tell you about Spike…" Wes begins.

"I know he's a vampire. With a soul. Like my father," Connor replies, blankly. 

"He knew your mother. And he knows Angel," Wes says, quietly.

Connor doesn't react immediately. "He just knows them?"

"Angel sired Spike. He made him," Faith answers for Wes.

Connor slowly shakes his head. "Not Angel…Angelus, right?" 

"Sorry, yes. Angelus. I'm sorry," Faith apologizes.

Connor looks down. "Okay. I've met Angelus. I know what he can do. I know that he's not the same person as Angel. Souls…that's what makes them different, right?"

"Yes, Connor," Wes nods.

"You don't look so good," Connor notes, tilting his head as he looks at Wesley.

"Let's get inside," Faith says, limping instead of putting all her weight on Wesley.

"You guys okay? Connor, you're bleeding," Dawn gasps. "I'll get the first aid kit," She says. Connor joins Gunn in the living room, sitting down heavily on the couch.

"Wesley, are you okay? When did they let you out of the hospital?" Willow asks, coming into the room with a concerned look on her face.

"He escaped," Connor smiles slightly.

Willow gives Wes a disapproving look.

"I have things to take care of," Wes states. He kneels in front of Faith, gingerly unlacing her boot so he can examine her ankle.

"You have to take care of yourself, too," Willow says. She shakes her head, incredulous.   
"You can talk all you want, Willow, he's…" Faith starts, stopping mid-sentence, seeing Wes' grimace.

"What?"

"Excuse me a moment," Wes says, going onto the porch.

Willow follows him, curious. She finds him hunched over beside his S.U.V. vomiting violently. 

"Wesley?" She calls.

"I'm okay, just a little sick…" Wes replies. 

Willow looks at him, concerned and then realization dawns on her face. "Oh god, you…you still had the First inside you when you passed out…what…what did you see?"

Wes turns away, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry…"

"You said it took you over once, didn't you Willow?" Wes asks, his back still to her.

"Yes. It was horrible…worse than…it was bad," She replies.

"Multiply that times infinity. I've never seen anything…the screams…it was hell, but worse…" He turns back to her. "We have to stop it."

"We're trying, Wesley…"

"We have to try harder. I have an idea," Wes says. "I don't want to explain it yet…I think the First is all around us. I think it knows what we talk about. It hears all," He adds.

Willow nods. "Are you okay? After all the stuff with the First?" 

Wes looks away. "I want to hurt it. I want to destroy it. I don't think I'll ever be the same." He takes a few steps and vomits again. When he looks at her again, his face is blank.

"You and Faith…" Willow starts. "You care for each other?"

"Desperately. It's still very fresh. Painful," Wes says as they walk back toward the house. "We're terrified of hurting each other."

"You probably should be. She hurt you before, didn't she? Angel said…he says you still have the scars," Willow says, quietly.

"I hurt her in much worse ways back then, Willow," Wes replies, his gaze drifting to the door. 

"So, you're okay with that. You're sure she's not…" Willow continues.

"Unquestionably. I trust her," Wes says. 

"What is it? Why the quick exit?" Faith asks, leaning on the door.

Willow winks at Wes and hops back into the house.

"Just got a little nauseous. Nothing dramatic, for once," Wes says to Faith, fluidly wrapping his arms around her. He feels the need to touch her. He can't stand to be in the same space as her and not to have his skin against hers.

"You okay?"

"Are you? The First was pretty brutal in there," Wes responds, closing his eyes as she starts to kiss his face.

"It's not like I don't see his face everywhere I go…the man I killed…it's not like I don't see him in my dreams," She replies, as he kisses her face in turn. "But seeing him…solid…it was…"

"I know…" Wes says, kissing away the gentle tears. "I'm sorry you had to see that…"

"It'll make me stronger. You make me stronger," Faith replies. 

"Bloody hell, you blokes can't keep your hands off each other, is it something in the water around here?" Spike says, coming onto the porch.

"Spike," Wes says, as Faith pulls away, flushed.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, English," Spike says, lighting a cigarette and perching on the porch.

"You've been talking to Gunn, too, haven't you?" Faith smiles at the nickname.

"Who's the kid's mother? I mean, something is not right about that kid…" Spike says.

"Darla," Wes says, his arm around Faith's waist and her arm around his.

Spike gasps. "Darla? She's been dust…bloody hell…"

"Wolfram and Hart, they resurrected her…as a human. Drusilla…" Wes pauses, watching his reaction. "She made an appearance. Darla was turned again and…she was pregnant by Angel. She staked herself to save her child," Wes finishes.

"Damn. That's seriously heavy. Must have tore Angel up something harsh," Spike sighs.

"You've been hanging around Dawn too much," Faith smiles at his lingo.

"Connor is powerful, stronger than Faith or Angel. He's a force to be reckoned with but he is not evil," Wes explains.

"Darla and Angelus…" Spike whistles in awe. "Their offspring would definitely have to be a force to be reckoned with," He says. He tosses his cigarette into the grass. "I'll leave you to your business."

"You know, Slayer/watcher relationships are frowned upon," Faith whispers, nibbling his neck as she turns into him.

"I don't think anyone here will mind," Wes replies, losing himself in her scent.

A giggle freezes them both. They turn to the window and see several peeking faces in the window. The potentials rush from the window once they are spotted.

"I'm sure we'll get a lot of that come tomorrow night. A houseful of potential slayers…should be entertaining," Faith grins.

"I'm thinking we should go get the house ready. I'll get Gunn and Connor. We can crash there tonight, I've got some sleeping bags in the car," Wes suggests, not pulling away from Faith's embrace.

"Let's stay out here a few minutes," Faith urges, her mouth meeting his.

Inside the house, Buffy has forced the potentials to go to bed. She turns to Connor and Gunn, who are sitting on the couch with Xander, Willow and Dawn.

"How long have Faith and Wesley been making with the mad smoochies?" Buffy asks Gunn.

"Really?" Gunn asks, surprised, turning to peek out the window. "Go, Wes."

"You didn't know?" Willow asks, curious.

"Wes and I are just recently on speaking terms. We're working it out. Faith was really protective of him back in LA, possessive almost, but I didn't know they were horizontal…" Gunn replies.

"He loves her," Connor says, quietly. "Like Angel loves Cordelia. From a distance. It's like he's afraid to get close to her." He adds.

"Angel and Cordelia? That's a surprise," Xander says, turning to gauge Buffy's reaction.

"Cordelia's changed a lot in LA," Willow says, quietly.

"Cordelia and Angel have never even made their love known. It's unspoken and unfulfilled. But Wes and Faith…" Gunn snickers, peeking out the window again. "They don't seem to need words."

"The best relationships are without words," Buffy sighs. "No complications, no communication issues…"

"But just sex always seems to end up complicated in the end," Xander adds. 

"I thought all relationships were complicated and not worth the drama," Connor states, flatly. He shrugs after seeing their curious glances. "That's what Angel told me," He shrugs.

"That's because he doesn't want you to date. That's the same line Buffy always feeds me when I get a date," Dawn smiles, knowingly.

"Is not," Buffy pouts.

There is a thump and a crash from the porch. It is followed by Faith's laugh.

"Looks like they got a little carried away," Xander smiles, peeking through the window. 

"What's the play by play?" Willow asks, joining Xander by the window. Buffy nudges Dawn out of the way and looks, curious.

"She pushed him against the wall but tripped, and they're both laying down now…" Xander explains.

"You people have no shame…" Gunn shakes his head.

The window-watchers all tilt their head. "Is that some kind of Slayer trick?" Willow asks.

"I can't do that…" Buffy gasps.

"What are you looking at?" Spike asks, causing everyone to jump. 

"Nothing," Willow denies, blushing. 

On the porch, Faith rolls off Wesley, breathless. 

"Better now," She says, finally.

"Me, too. You're good for me," He whispers, nipping at her ear.

"Really? The way you shut down when I ask you something makes me think differently," Faith replies.

"Faith…"

"What do we have if you can't talk to me? I don't want just sex this time, Wes. I want more from you," She says.

"I want to give you more. This isn't about sex, Faith, it never has been…" Wes replies, sitting up. He pulls her close, into his lap, their legs tangled. 

"Why won't you tell me what happened to you today?" She asks.

"Because I don't want to talk about it. It's over now. It's done. I don't want to ever have to think about it again…" He replies, his eyes hardening, suddenly.

"But you will think about it again, you're going to have to face the First again and it's going to get to you…" Faith says, forcing him to meet her gaze. 

"I know. I'll be ready," Wes replies. "I just…I can't describe it. It makes me sick, Faith, and talking about it only brings it closer to the surface. It's not you. It has nothing to do with you…"

"It has everything to do with me," Faith replies, quietly.

"Will it make you feel better to know the things I saw? The things I felt? Watching you die, watching them all die, feeling the life drain from my body from a thousand wounds? I held you in my arms, Faith…I felt you die…" Wes' eyes glaze as he speaks. "Your blood on my hands…the tears on your face from all the pain…"

"Wes…" Faith gasps.

"I saw everyone…felt all their pain…I saw children slaughtered, forced to suffer torture that I've never seen…the earth is red with blood…"

"Stop it, Wes, I'm sorry I asked…" Faith says, concerned now.

His breathing is shallower as he sinks further into his memory. "There is nothing we could do…I lost sight of you for a second and…"

Faith slaps him, hard across the face. 

"Wes?"

"Thank you. I think we need to find a better way for you to get my attention, though. I'm going to start losing teeth…" He says.

"How about this?" Faith asks, kissing him, deeply. 

"Better…" Wes breathes. He lies down on top of her, holding himself on his hands so he doesn't crush her.

There is the sound of someone clearing their throat and Wes raises his head.

"You have an audience," Connor says, standing in the doorway. 

"Oh. Well. Yes," Wesley says, sitting up.

"Tell Gunn to meet us out here. We're going to spend the night down the street and meet back here in the morning," Faith says, straightening her clothes. There is a round of applause from inside the house and a few whistles. 


	9. nine

"Hey, Wes. What are you still doing up?" Gunn asks, walking into the empty kitchen area of the house they are camping out in. 

"Thinking," Wes replies. There are candles burning, illuminating his face. 

"About what?" Gunn questions, lifting himself onto the counter.

"These kids. They're younger than you by a few years. They've been through so much, lost friends and family but they're still fighting. I was trained to do this. Buffy and Faith were called to do this. These other kids, you and Connor, why do you fight?" Wes asks, his voice low.

"Because we help. Because we can. Anybody that can walk away from this is out of their mind. I know what goes on once the sun goes down. The monsters that really exist. I can't forget about it and if there's a way I can help, then I'll try. It's my duty," Gunn says. 

Wes nods, solemnly.

"Does Faith know you're down here?" Gunn asks, quietly.

"She knows I'm gone. She knows I'll be back. I had a nightmare," Wes adds, quietly.

"It's good to have you back, Wes. I haven't told you that yet," Gunn sighs. 

"You don't have to say anything, Gunn," Wes replies.

"Yes, I do. Fred and I…we're not much of a couple anymore, and I…I blamed you…but it's not you, it's us. We don't fit together anymore. She loves you…" Gunn begins.

"No, she loved the old me. I'm not the same man, Gunn. Sometimes I wish I could go back, but I can't. Alienation, whether self-imposed or otherwise changes a man. It changed me," Wes confesses.

"Can I ask you something?" Gunn questions.

"You can try," Wes responds.

"What was it about Lilah? I mean, she was hot, but she wasn't exactly your type…" Gunn starts, curious. He stops speaking, seeing Wes' face.

"I don't know. She was attracted to me. I was attracted to her. She was evil, but not in a conventional way, she just didn't care about anyone except herself. And me, after a while, I think. She took my pain away for a short while," Wes replies, quietly.

"Did you love her?" Gunn asks.

"No. That's my sin. I couldn't love her."

"What about Faith?" Gunn questions.

"What about me?" Faith asks, walking in with a yawn.

She puts her arms around Wes from behind, pulling him against her. 

"Faith is a totally different story," Wes answers, smiling slightly.

"The kids down the street were a little surprised at you guys. Very surprised," Gunn laughs.

"They knew Wes when he was still a watcher. A very stiff, anal, asshole of a watcher. They knew me when I was…" Faith begins.

"Less than good," Wes finishes for her.

"They're still recovering from the fact that I'm not a psychotic bitch and now I'm cuddling up with the man I wanted to hurt more than anyone else in the world. It could be a small shock to them, I guess," Faith shrugs.

"The First…that was the man you killed?" Gunn asks, quietly.

Faith nods. 

"The girl…that was my sister, Alona. She was turned and I had to stake her. I couldn't save her," Gunn confesses. He pauses. "The man…I killed him…"

"Gunn, we're all sinners. We all have blood on our hands," Wes states, quietly. "His death is as much my doing as it is yours," He adds.

"What are you talking about?" Faith questions.

"Fred. He was the man that sent Fred to the hell dimension, her professor," Gunn states, quietly.

"So?" Faith asks, after a beat.

"She wanted revenge. She came to me. I showed her how to open a portal to another hell dimension…" Wes replies, his face unreadable.

"I couldn't let her have that on her conscience. So I snapped his neck and dropped him into the portal," Gunn finishes. 

"She must be a pretty special girl to have two guys willing and able to kill for her," Faith responds. "Did she appreciate it?" Faith questions.

Neither man responds.

"I thought that we were supposed to be sleeping now," Connor yawns, coming into the kitchen.

"We are," Gunn replies.

"What are you all doing in here?" Connor questions, perching on the counter beside Gunn.

"Talking about the past," Faith answers.

"How are you handling your encounter with the First, Connor?" Wes asks, quietly.

Connor is pensive. "It was not my Father. It was not Holtz," Connor replies.

The room is silent. 

"The First, it wants to hurt us by breaking us down. It's going to try and cause the most pain, right?" Connor questions.

"Right. We have to stick together," Wes nods. "We have to keep each other from falling into its trap." His nose starts to bleed.

"Shit, Wes…" Gunn says, glancing around.

Wes touches the blood, curious. His eyes are distant and Gunn and Connor don't recognize the look in his eyes. 

"Show yourself," Connor growls to the thickening evil.

Through the kitchen door, Angel walks in. 

"I just wanted to stop in and see how my little family was doing," Angel grins.

"You're not Angel," Connor snarls.

He morphs into Lilah. "Do you like this body better? I know it hurts the Watcher more when I wear this," She leers.

"What do you want?"

"Just checking in. Didn't want you to think I forgot about you…especially Mr. Wyndham-Pryce…" Lilah mutters, walking toward him, seductively.

"Wes, get up," Faith says, pulling him off his stool and standing beside him, holding his arm tightly.

"He's struggling just to stay conscious right now, sweetie…I enjoyed my little stay in his head today…he's got so much delicious pain," Lilah says, walking up to the couple.

"Leave him alone," Faith says as Wes gasps suddenly.

"He's still afraid of you," Lilah says, morphing into Giles. "He knows that you will never forgive you for how he treated you. He still remembers how you sliced his flesh…"

"Shut up," Faith snaps, turning her attention to Wes, who is dazed. "Wes, snap out of it…"

"He's worthless now…he can't finish anything he starts," Giles laughs. 

Wes looks at the First, confused. "I thought you were dead," He murmurs, lightly.

"Wesley!" Gunn calls his name.

Wes snaps out of it suddenly, with a jolt. He narrows his eyes. "Stay out of my head," He snarls, steadying himself.

"Or what? You'll hurt me? You can't do anything…" Giles laughs, before disappearing.

"You have no idea what we have in store for you…" Wes retorts, his eyes filling with black.

"You can't hurt me…" The first responds, returning to Lilah's form. "You would never hurt me, Wesley…you love me…"

"I never loved you," Wes snaps, focusing his power using an ancient spell.

"But you did…I know you did…you loved me and you hate yourself for it," Lilah whispers, moving closer.

"You don't know me," Wes replies, his voice low. He shakes Faith's hand off his arm and snaps suddenly, grabbing the now corporeal Lilah by the throat. He squeezes her throat with his trembling hand, holding her against the wall.

"You don't know anything about us," Wes hisses, as the false Lilah struggles for breath.

"You wouldn't hurt me, Wes…" Lilah pleads. 

Wes snaps her neck, suddenly, the sound of the cracking bones shattering the silence. Wes drops the body to the floor with a thump. 

Lilah lies motionless on the floor. Wes looks at the body, the neck twisted unnaturally and he starts to tremble, his eyes returning to blue and losing their darkness.

"This is your leader? He can't even keep his cool long enough to kill someone who's already dead," Angel sneers from the doorway. Lilah's body has disappeared but Wes stares at the space, his eyes clouded. Angel disappears.

"Wesley? God, Wes, look at me…" Faith says, going to his side and turning him to face her.

"Wes, it wasn't real, she wasn't real," Connor adds, concerned for Wes after seeing his face.

"Not real?" Wes questions, confused. 

"It was the First, remember? You made it solid and then you…" Faith explains.

"Snapped her neck…" Wes whispers, looking at his hands.

"It wasn't Lilah, Wes. Lilah's dead," Gunn says, putting a hand on Wes' shoulder.

"Dead…" Wes repeats, still lost.

"Slap him," Connor states. 

"What?" Faith asks, surprised.

"Don't you usually slap him when he spaces out?" Connor questions, innocently.

"Shut up…" Faith replies, with an annoyed glance.

"He's right…" Wes says, taking a step back and leaning against the wall. He looks at them, his eyes more focused. "Usually you hit me when I lose it," He replies with a slight smile.

"Damn, English…you had us thrown for a minute," Gunn sighs in relief.

"Let's call it a night, okay? I've had enough of this for today," Faith says, quietly.

"Go ahead, Faith. I'll be right there," Wes says as the three turn to leave. 

"I can wait," Faith replies.

"I need a minute. I'll be right there," Wes replies. Once Faith and the others are gone, he pulls out his cell phone.

"Angel."

"How'd I know you'd still be awake?" Wes asks, walking out of the house onto the back porch. He is shaking. He lights a cigarette that he pulls from his pocket.

"Because you know me. Also because I don't sleep at night. How's Sunnydale?" Angel asks. 

Wes takes a deep drag off the cigarette.

"Hell," He replies.

"Are you smoking?" Angel asks, confused by the Englishman's tone of voice.

"No," Wes answers, taking another long drag. "I realize that it is taking a tremendous amount of restraint for you to stay away from Sunnydale and I appreciate it. Knowing Buffy is in danger must be very upsetting."

Angel is silent. 

"We will need you soon," Wesley continues. "We will need all of you. There is a battle coming."

"Wes?" Faith's voice comes from inside the house. Wes covers the phone. "Coming."

"She sounds worried about you," Angel says. 

"You are very perceptive over the phone," Wes remarks.

"What's going on, Wes?" Angel asks, worry evident in his voice.

"We're handling it. The First is starting to get to us…" Wes replies.

"You haven't even been there a full day, Wes…is everyone okay?" Angel asks, clearly limiting his questions to keep Wes on the phone.

"Physically, yes. I have to go. I'll phone you tomorrow."

"Wes, you said you would need me soon. When?"

"I cannot tell you that. I don't have an exact time. I will be in touch…" Wes says, closing the phone. He goes to the bedroom claimed by Faith and himself.

"What took you so long?" Faith asks, concern lining her face.

"I just needed a few minutes," Wes replies, looking at her. "You were watching me?"

She starts to deny it, but stops. "Yeah. I saw you on the phone. Who were you calling?"

He looks at her, sadly. "I'm okay, Faith. I'm shaken, but I'm still sane and ready for the next encounter," He says, sitting down beside her on the air mattress he set up for them. He avoids her question, but answers the unasked one.

"What happened to you down there?" Faith asks. "Your nose started bleeding, but you…you weren't there."

Wes sighs. "I felt it coming, rising beneath us and then…I wasn't here anymore. Then I heard my name, and I was back in the kitchen. I'm not sure what happened. I'll have to talk to Willow about it tomorrow," He says, tiredly. He curls into her as she entwines her arms through his elbows, pulling him against her. 

"I feel like I'm losing you before I get a chance to have you…" Faith confesses. "I want you, Wes. I want all of you but you're slipping further every day…"

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure if there's enough of me to go around." He is quiet. "I feel like I'm fading."

"Fading into what?"

"Into nothing," Wes replies. "I don't know who I am anymore." He readjusts until he is facing her. "I know that I want you more than anything. You're saving me, Faith. You're pulling me out of this pit I've been in the last few months," He states.

"Wes, you're where I've been for the last year. In jail, isolated for my sins, drowning in my guilt. But you came and got me. You showed me where I belong, no matter what I've done. I still have a calling," Faith replies. She kisses him.

"I'll be fighting beside you, Faith. As long as you need," Wes whispers.

*****


	10. ten

Wes disentangles himself from Faith early the next morning and takes a post in the kitchen surrounded by books and scrolls. He has the kitchen fully stocked and coffee brewing by the time Faith and the others join him.

"Damn, man, do you ever sleep?" Gunn asks, yawning as he staggers into the cluttered kitchen.

"In between apocalypses I sometimes find the time," Wes replies, not looking up from his book. 

"So what's the plan?" Faith asks, kissing him on the cheek. 

"The furniture is on the way. Buffy is bringing the potentials down to help set up…" Wes replies, distracted and not reacting to Faith's touch.

"What are you reading?" Connor asks, opening a box of donuts.

"I'm researching. I think I've found something but I don't want to talk about it yet. I think the First is all around us," Wes replies, looking up finally. He smiles at Faith, as if just realizing that she is there. 

"You look beat," Faith comments, putting a cup of coffee beside him.

"Once we get the house set up, I need you three to help with the training of the Slayers in Training. Faith and Connor will get a chance to battle…" Wes starts, his attention drifting for a moment. "And Gunn will be there for sparring with the potentials so no one gets hurt. Faith and Connor are both stronger than normal humans and I don't want anyone hurt before we get to the real war."

"What are you going to be doing while we're distracting the girls?" Gunn asks, testing Wesley.

Wes smiles slightly. "Planning. Willow's at the door, Connor, would you kindly let her in?" There is a timid knock at the door.

Connor doesn't question Wes' prediction, he goes to the door.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Willow holds such power that I can sense her." Wes turns to Gunn. "I trust that you will not hurt the Slayers in Training?" 

"I'll be as gentle as they are," Gunn replies, quietly.

"Hey, Wes. This is kind of early for me…" Willow says, yawning as she enters. 

"Sorry. I'm not a big sleeper," Wes replies. There is a loud knock at the door.

"Movers?" Faith questions. "Come on, boys, let's go get some furniture," She says, leading Gunn and Connor from the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Wes asks, stepping away from his book for a moment. Willow peeks at the foreign text and her eyes widen.

"Is this…" She gasps.

"Let's not talk about what it is just yet. It's a possibility," Wes replies, quickly. 

Willow looks at him, confused. "Wesley..."

Inside her mind, Wes' voice is quiet. "I think the First can hear what we say out loud. I don't think it can read our minds. I have a way to keep the First away for a day or so. A spell using the power we took from it. I will need your help. No one else needs to know until it is done."

Willow nods. "How can you do that?" She asks, aloud.

"I've enhanced myself," Wes replies, turning away. "Gathered a few more weapons for my arsenal," He says.

"You know that it's dangerous, don't you, Wes?" She asks, quietly.

"I know. Hopefully I won't need the weapons after this battle." Wes passes her a cup of coffee. "We were visited by the First last night."

"Again? You must have really pissed it off. What happened?" She asks, setting the cup on the counter beside her.

"My nose started to bleed and then I shut down. I don't know what happened but it had already harassed everyone before I snapped back to reality. I used the same spell I used earlier yesterday to solidify it…and I snapped its neck…" Wes finishes.

Willow doesn't ask the questions that are bubbling in her mind, sensing the emotion behind Wes' statement. "Wes…"

"It's getting to me, Willow and we can't afford that. I can't afford that. If this…" He glances away and finishes his statement in her mind. "If this repellent spell works, we'll have a full 24 hours to plan our attack. That's all we need."

Willow replies to Wes inside his mind. "When do we do the spell?"

"Tomorrow night," He replies, silently.

"Excuse me. Are we interrupting?" Faith asks, flanked by Gunn. Wes and Willow realize how stupid they must look standing in the kitchen in silence.

"Of course not," Wes replies. "Willow, look these texts over for a few minutes…" He says, pulling Faith gently from the room onto the porch.

"What?" Faith questions, worried. He pulls her against him, kissing her deeply. 

"Oh, that…" She replies, returning his kiss. She pushes him against the wall, ravaging his mouth.

Someone starts to giggle behind them. 

"This is not part of the training, is it?" Buffy's voice calls, as Faith releases Wesley. All of the potentials are lined up on the sidewalk. 

"He can train me…" One of the girls murmurs.

"Hands off, ladies. This one's taken," Faith scolds, blushing.

"Back to work," Wes says, ducking inside.

"You guys sure are affectionate," Willow grins. 

"You're setting a great example for those girls, though," Gunn teases.

Faith walks in with Buffy, but hears Gunn's comment. "At least we're showing them that life goes on," She says.

"The potentials are getting a lot different training that Buffy or Faith ever got," Willow adds. "The Council taught them to avoid friends and not to have a life. At least they get to see that friends and family are important…"

"It's coming," Wesley says, suddenly. "The First." His nose starts to bleed as his eyes fill with black.

"What…" Buffy asks, but Giles walks through the door into the kitchen. 

"Don't I get to join in on the fun?" He grins.

"You are not welcome here," Wes replies. Gunn steps behind him, instinctively, pulling Faith to his side. 

"I'm welcome everywhere," Giles retorts, morphing suddenly into the Mayor. "Faith…I've been wanting to talk to you, sweetie…"

Faith is stunned. Buffy and Willow step in front of Wesley. 

"Leave them alone," Buffy orders.

"Aw, Slayer, aren't you tired of always playing with me? Can't I make new friends?" It asks, morphing into Angel. "You're always making new friends," He sneers, morphing into Spike. 

"You're afraid, that's why you keep attacking our friends," Willow stutters.

"I'm not afraid of you, witch…I know your weakness," It says, becoming Tara. 

Wes begins to chant loudly in a foreign language and Tara flinches, suddenly morphing into Angel and then Giles before settling into Lilah's form again. 

"You bastard…" She hisses. An invisible force knocks Buffy, Willow and Gunn against the wall, forcefully. Gunn is unconscious and Willow crawls to his side. 

Lilah snarls approaching Wes and Faith. 

"You stay behind me, Faith…trust me…" Wes says inside Faith's mind. 

"You think you can beat me, Watcher, but you're wrong…you don't have the knowledge, you don't have the skills…you will fail…" Lilah says, morphing into an elderly man. "You will fail, my son, like I always knew you would…you are a disappointment to us all…"

"Who is that?" Buffy asks Gunn who is coming to. Gunn shrugs.

"You are not my father…" Wes replies. The kitchen is now swirling with wind. 

"You cannot hurt me the way I can hurt you…" Wes' father hisses, reaching for him but moving past him for Faith.

"You touch her and you will find out," Wes replies, his eyes still black-filled.

The First morphs into the Mayor and reaches out for Faith. "You know that you were happiest with me, Faith. We had so much fun…"

Faith is pale as Wes shoves her behind him. 

"You may be powerful, but you're still on the wrong side," Wes says, pushing Faith to the floor beside Gunn and Willow. They each take an arm, keeping her from going to Wes.

"There is only one side," The Mayor replies, close enough to touch Wes. He morphs into Wes' father again, leaning into him.

"Exactly," Wes replies, quietly, muttering a few words.

The First disappears. 

"Is it gone?" Gunn asks, after a short silence.

"It's gone," Wes replies, still. 

"Wesley, are you okay?" Faith asks, shaking herself free of her friends' grip and going to his side.

Wes is blinking but his eyes are filled with black.

"What the hell did you just do?" Buffy demands, standing beside Faith and shoving Wes. "What?"

"You leave him alone, he just saved our asses," Faith says, shoving Buffy.

"He's using dark magic, Faith, he's just making it worse…" Buffy yells at Faith.

"He's doing the best he can, he's the only one that's even had an effect on the First so far!" Faith retorts.

"Guys, come on, calm down…it wants to tear us apart," Willow says, quietly.

Faith and Buffy turn back to Wes who is still standing immobile. 

"Wes?" Faith whispers, tugging on his arm.

He nods, and his eyes drain of their darkness, returning to their natural blue.

"You back with us?" Faith asks.

"Excuse me for a moment…" Wes rushes from the room, blasting past Connor into the bathroom.

"What happened?" Connor demands.

"Something's wrong..." Faith realizes. "Something got to Wes…"

"Who was that man? His father?" Willow asks.

"I didn't know his father was dead…I thought he was working for the stuffy Council in England," Gunn replies.

"Shit…they blew up the Council…" Buffy says, realization dawning on her face. "I bet he didn't know his father was dead…"

Faith goes to the door of the bathroom and hears the sound of vomiting.

Willow goes to a book that is opened on the counter in the kitchen. "He used this spell. It's not dark magic, Buffy, it's old magic. Like pre-time almost. He made the First cycle through forms…he tricked it…he pissed it off," She says, looking back at the gathered people.

Wes returns, pale and trembling, but composed. "Okay. Willow, we should get to work on what we were discussing earlier. Faith, take Gunn and Connor and acquaint yourselves with the potentials. Train them and then we can finish moving in all the furniture on the porch," He says, quietly.

"Come on. Girl, come on," Gunn says, pulling Faith from the room outside. "We've got a mission. You can kiss him and make it better later," He says to her. Connor joins them.

"Wes, I'll get Xander and Dawn down here to help move this stuff in. Are you okay?" Buffy asks, her question a whisper.

"Fine. Just a little rattled," He replies.

Once he is alone with Willow, the witch looks at him, concerned. "You sure you're okay?"

"Positive. I think we should start working faster, though. I think we should try the spell tonight instead of tomorrow," Wes says, quietly. 

"Are you sure?" Willow asks.

Wes nods toward the window where the potentials are sparring under Connor, Faith and Gunn's supervision. "You guys have done a good job. They look prepared," Wes replies.

"What do I do?" She asks, inside his head.

Wes passes her several books. "Read. I need a few minutes to clear my head. I'll be right down," He says, leaving and going to the bedroom and locking it behind him.

He flips open his cellular phone.

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless…Can you hold?" Cordelia's voice answers.

"No."

"Wesley?" Cordelia asks, surprised.

"Is Angel available?" Wes replies.

"He's sleeping. I'll send Lorne to get him…" She says.

"No, that's okay. He can call me when he wakes up…" Wes replies.

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing…"

"Shut up, Wes. I've known you long enough to know when something's wrong."

"Can you gather your things and be here by nightfall?" Wes asks.

"That really sounds like nothing to me, Wes…" Cordelia replies, dryly.

"Has anyone called the hotel asking for me, Cordelia?"

"Some English guy's been calling every few days but he won't leave a name or message. Do you want me to give him your number next time he calls, Wes? Is it important?" Cordelia asks, sounding apologetic.

"No. It's not important right now," Wes replies, quietly.

"Hang on," Cordelia says.

Wes glances out the window at the practicing potentials.

"Wes. What do we need?" Angel's voice replaces the silence.

"Weapons. Whatever you can fit in the car. Swords, axes, maces, whatever you can spare…" Wes begins.

"What are we fighting, Wes? I thought the First wasn't tangible…"

"I'll explain everything later, Angel, but we are preparing for battle and you're on the front lines. Combined with Buffy, Faith, Spike and Connor, hopefully we won't demand too much from our Slayers in Training…" Wes replies. 

"What about Cordelia and the others?" Angel questions.

"I could use them all. Fred, Lorne and Cordy are all a part of the bigger plan if they are able to come," Wes answers.

"We'll start packing. When will you have time to explain?" Angel asks. "I hate walking in blind…"

"Call me in a few hours. Hopefully I'll be able to explain more freely then," Wes sighs.

"Okay. Anything else?" Angel asks, after a beat.

"No," Wes replies. "Connor's fine. So is Buffy."

"Okay. I'll see you soon," Angel replies, satisfied.

"Sure." Wes hangs up. He takes a deep breath and returns to the kitchen to join Willow.

"Feeling better?" Willow asks, perky.

"Slightly. I don't think we should tell the others about this until we're sure it works," Wes says, getting back to business.

"I agree. How will we know it works?" Willow asks.

Wes pulls a black crystal from his pocket. 

"Is that…" Willow gasps.

"Don't ask me how I got it, but yes. It's a Marthenium Crystal. See how it's black?"

"It'll be clear if it works," Willow smiles. Wes slips it back into his pocket. "Did you read…"

"I got it. When do we start, Wes?" Willow asks.

"You sure you got it?" Wes questions, surprised at her speed.

"A little weapon of my own. I can pick up spells at a slightly slower rate than you can. If I drank that elixir…it'd be pretty dangerous," She says.

Wes nods. "I know. When I was…unconscious…the First showed me many things. He showed me a world where you and I were evil. Angelus was there as well," He looks at her, chilling her with his eyes. "It was not a happy existence…"

"Wow…that does sound pretty…pretty sucky," Willow replies, surprised. "If you're up to it, one day…I'd like to hear about it. It could be a good reminder of why I'm on this side…"

"Sure. Is there anyone here that could assist us? We shouldn't need it, but it would work better if we had someone who could read the incantations while we're working…" Wes starts.

"I don't want to move furniture. I am a delicate female specimen according to the sexy black man outside and I shouldn't have to lift heavy things," Anya sighs, walking into the kitchen and glances around.

"Anya, do you recognize this?" Willow asks, handing her a book.

Anya squints. "Sure. This is such an ugly language, though…why are you reading this?" 

"We need your help, Anya," Willow smiles. "Where's the spot?"

"I've set up the basement. If…" Wes begins.

"When, Wesley, not if," Willow corrects.

Wes nods. "When it takes effect, it will affect a large area, a few miles. If we center it here, it should cover all our bases."

"What are we doing?" Anya asks, studying the text more intensely.

"We'll explain downstairs," Willow says, leading the ex-demon to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Connor asks, sweaty and standing in the kitchen. 

"Connor. Can you do something for me?" Wes asks.

"What?" 

"Don't let anyone come down here. I don't care who comes up to you, Faith, Buffy, anybody. No one is allowed down here," Wes instructs.

"Okay," Connor nods. "Are you going to explain?"

"After. We should only be an hour or so…" Wes replies. He leads the two girls into the basement. He has already drawn a pentagram on the floor and arranged the candles.

"Blood…whose blood, Wesley?" Willow asks, realizing that the ritual calls for human blood.

"I'm performing the ritual so the spell is going to be linked to me. It's my blood," Wes replies. 

"Are you guys sure about this?" Anya asks, concerned but not raising her eyes from the book.

"Yes," Willow and Wes say in unison. 

"Anya. You'll be sitting in this protective circle reading the incantations when needed. You should be able to follow our lead," Wes hands her the crystal.

"Marthenium?" Anya gasps. "Where did you get this?"

"When it turns clear, the spell has worked…"

"I was a demon for centuries, I know how Marthenium crystals work," Anya says, dryly.

"Really? I wasn't aware you were a demon…" Wes replies, surprised.

"Ex-vengeance demon. It's an interesting story," Willow grins.

"I'm sure. Maybe I'll get to hear it after this is done," Wes smiles. He goes to the corner and retrieves the box housing the power he took from the First.

"Oh…" Anya sighs, looking up from the book. "This is a great idea. This might even work."

"We're about to find out. Ready, Willow?" Wes asks, stepping into the pentagram. Willow nods, stepping in. They stand back to back and link hands.

Upstairs, Connor is drinking a bottle of Gatorade when Faith and Gunn step inside.

"I'm telling you, she's a hottie," Gunn says to Faith.

"She's an ex-vengeance demon who just got left at the altar by her fiancé. She's not the rebound for you," Fred replies. She turns to Connor. "Where's Wes and Willow?"

"Downstairs. No one is allowed down there," Connor replies, indifferent.

"Why not?" Faith asks, immediately suspicious.

"Because Wes said so," Connor shrugs. "Willow and the hottie are with him."

"Her name is Anya, not 'the hottie'. That nickname's reserved for me," Faith replies, ignoring Gunn and Connor's smile.

"Okay, all the furniture is inside the house," Buffy sighs, leading Dawn and Xander into the kitchen.

"Wes, Willow and Anya are downstairs. We aren't allowed," Faith tells the other slayer.

"Why? What are they doing down there?" Buffy asks, alert. Everyone looks at Connor who shrugs. 

"They didn't say. Wes said he'd explain after he was done," Connor replies.

Faith looks at Buffy. 

"Now, ladies, there's no need to get excited, I'm sure Wes knows what he's doing," Gunn says, sensing that the Slayers are about to rush the door. He goes to Connor's side.

"Why didn't he tell anyone?" Buffy demands.

"I'm sure there's a good reason, Buffy…" Xander says, sensing the rising tension.

Buffy and Faith glance at each other again. Xander goes to stand beside Connor and Gunn, blocking the door.

"Isn't this kind of thing what got Wes into so much trouble in LA? Keeping things from his friends?" Buffy asks, looking at Gunn.

"I think he's paid for that mistake," Gunn replies after a long pause. "That's why I think he knows what he's doing. Willow and…Anya went with him, he didn't force them. Is there any trust here?"

"No," Faith and Buffy say in unison.

"Let's go check on the potentials, guys. They've been on a break for a while. Come on," Dawn says, taking charge. She pulls Buffy and Faith by their elbows reluctantly from the kitchen.

"So what are they doing down there, you think?" Xander asks, perching on an empty counter.

"Something witchy most likely," Gunn answers. "So how do you survive here with all these women?" 

"Very carefully. Anya and I were engaged but…"

"Why would you give up a hottie like that?" Gunn interrupts, surprised.

Xander sighs. "She used to be a vengeance demon…"

"That's a good reason," Connor nods.

"That's not why. She's changed," Xander replies, quietly. "In this business, it's hard to escape the supernatural baggage. I'm not the type of man that makes a good husband. At the wedding, I got to see how bad a husband I would really be. So I choked."

"So you two aren't…" Gunn asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Just platonic friends. The story of my life," Xander sighs. "Why, are you interested in Anya?"

"He's with Fred," Connor replies.

"Fred? I'm sure he's a nice guy," Xander replies, choking on his drink.

"Winifred. A lady. And we're not exactly together," Gunn replies, glaring at Connor.

"On a break?" Xander asks, knowingly.

"Yeah. A break. A reasonably permanent break. She's got the hots for Wes," Gunn says, quietly.

Xander nods. "Wesley seems to have learned the broody sullen style from Deadboy…I mean, Angel."

Connor smiles. "That's a good one."

Xander smiles. "Angel's your father, I hear?"

Connor nods. 

"Your father and I, we don't exactly get along. But he's on our side so he's excused…most of the time," Xander remarks.

"We don't get along that well either. I was raised in a hell dimension and I didn't make it back here until recently," Connor says. Gunn is surprised that the teenager is talking so much.

"Willow filled me in. That sucks. The whole thing sucks. But I know Angel, I don't necessarily like him, but I do know him. He would do anything for you. You must have been a miracle for him…I can't imagine how devastated he was when you were taken from him," Xander replies.

Connor nods. "That's what I hear. But I don't know him."

"You will," Gunn says. 

"Can you kick his ass?" Xander grins.

"I sealed him in a steel cage and sunk him into the ocean a few months ago," Connor states, flatly. 

"Connor!" Gunn scolds. 

Xander doesn't respond, his face surprised. Finally, he starts to laugh. 

"It's not funny," Gunn says.

"I know…around here, we've learned to laugh about stuff like that. Willow, she went nuts a few months ago. Her girlfriend was shot and killed and she snapped. She raised some hell, skinned a guy alive, almost destroyed the world…but she's okay now and we can talk about it," Xander shrugs.

"That's pretty…damn…" Gunn replies, unsure of what to say. 

"Forgiveness is the key. It's what makes us human. It keeps some of us alive. Like Angel," Xander adds. 

"What?" Connor questions.

"Angelus…he did some pretty shitty things. Giles…" Xander's mood darkens as he mentions the dead watcher's name. "Angelus killed his girlfriend and kidnapped him…but Giles forgave him. Buffy, Cordelia, everyone forgave him…not Angelus, but Angel…"

"Buffy and Angel used to be pretty tight?" Gunn asks, changing the subject.

"Yeah, eternal love and all that jazz, but they can't be together. That's how he lost his soul, Buffy-love," Xander explains.

"She seems to like vampires a lot for a slayer. The way she looks at Spike…" Connor says, letting his words drift off.

"Ever since she died, things have been a little out of whack…" Xander starts. He stops, seeing their confused glances. "That's a long story, too. We have an apocalypse every few weeks here. It's the Hellmouth," He shrugs.

"Damn, man. I thought LA was a tough town," Gunn sighs.

Downstairs, Anya is getting anxious. Willow and Wes are both black-eyed and pulsing with power. They opened the box with the First's power and it is glowing inside the pentagram. She is reciting the incantations as instructed, but Wes' nose has started to bleed. Between passages, Willow has been calling his name but getting no response. 

Suddenly, energy surges through Wesley, pushing him from the pentagram and against the wall with a crash. The glowing box flashes, and is empty. Willow goes to Wes' side as Anya realizes that the Marthenium crystal is clear. 

"Wesley?" Willow calls, her eyes back to normal.

"Wait…" Wes whispers, convulsing on the floor.

"What's going on?" Anya calls, yelling over the wind that has started to swirl around the room.

"I don't know!" Willow yells back then returning her gaze to Wesley.

"…release me…it is not time…release me, now…" Wes mutters, his skin deathly pale. 

Anya has left the protective circle and joined Willow. "This isn't part of the spell, it's something else," Anya realizes.

Wes gasps and the darkness drains from his eyes as color returns to his skin. 

"Wesley?" Willow asks.

"Did it work?" He replies, sitting up quickly and holding his head.

"We think so," Anya answers, handing him the crystal.

"What happened to you?" Willow asks.

"When I was casting the spell…I slipped away somewhere…someone was calling for me…"

"Lilah?" Willow asks, quietly.

He nods. 

"You were asking her to release you…is she in hell?" Anya asks, sensitive for once.

"No. She's somewhere worse," He replies, shuddering. "What time is it?"

"It's noon," Willow replies.

"Shit, I bet the others have gotten curious by now as to where we are," Wes says, getting to his feet.

"Wesley, wait…" Willow stops him from going to the stairs. "Lilah…she's been reaching out to you…"

"Willow, I know it has to be dealt with but…" Wes begins.

"It must be dealt with, Wes. You haven't been able to snap out of it by yourself and if she keeps pulling you down with her…" Willow sighs. "We need you here. Not half here and half there but here."

"You have to sever the connection with her. Can you do that?" Willow asks.

"How?" Willow responds.

"It's a simple spell. Dissolves the bond between the dead and the living," Anya chimes in. 

"You know the spell?" Wes asks, surprised.

"Sure. I had to use it a few times when the men I would punish would reach out to the women that cursed them. You want me to do it?" Anya offers.

"You can do it now?" Willow questions.

"Sure. Come here," Anya replies, waiting on the stairs.

Wes steps up to her. Anya puts a hand on each of Wes' cheeks. She closes her eyes and mutters a few ancient words in a language Willow doesn't recognize. There is a small flash of light and then she releases him. 

"Wow…I feel…better. Thank you, Anya. Thank you, Willow," Wes gasps, surprised.

"No problem. Let's go tell the others the good news," Willow replies, smiling at Anya.

Willow walks through the door first. Connor, Gunn and Xander are sitting side by side on one counter facing Faith, Dawn, Kennedy, and Robin who are sitting on the opposite counter.

"Thank god, what the hell were you doing down there?" Faith speaks first, rushing to Wes as he walks into the kitchen.

"Where's Buffy?" Willow asks, accepting Kennedy's arms around her.

"I sent her to work," Robin replies. "Her curiosity was getting dangerously violent."

"Wesley?" Faith calls, pulling him into the other room but finding it filled with potentials. She pulls him outside onto the porch. "What the fuck…"

"The First knew all our moves because it was all around us," Wes interrupts, putting his hands on her shoulders and holding her at arm's length. "If we had told you what we were planning, the First could have stopped us. It didn't take long and it will be worth it," Wes finishes, releasing her.

"What?" Faith asks, calmer.

"We used the power I took from the First against it. We manipulated it and turned it into a spell to repel the First, like a shield. It'll hold for 24 hours," Wes says.

"Seriously?" Faith asks, surprised. She hears happy yelling from inside the house.

"It'll give us time, Faith. Time to come up with a plan," He smiles. She shoves him gently and before he can react, she has pushed him against the house, kissing him.

"Time for other things, too…" She whispers, moving her lips to his neck.

"I swear to God, you guys are like porno-supercharged!" Dawn comments, smiling at the door.

"I guess…Thank you?" Wes replies, pulling away from the seductive slayer. 

"If you can keep your hands off each other long enough, that is…" Dawn says.

"How about we just keep our clothes on?" Faith offers, taking Wes' hand and following the girl into the house.

"We can work with that," Dawn replies. 


	11. eleven

Buffy walks into the candlelit living area at "vacation base", the opposite of her own house which is "home base".

The potentials are gathered around several lanterns, eating marshmallows and pickles while flipping pages in Wesley's various books. On the wall in glow in the dark paint are various foreign words meaning 'First', 'Evil Incarnate', 'Hellmouth' and 'Slayer'. 

"Hey Buffy. Everyone's upstairs. To the left," Kennedy says from a supervisory post on a nearby armchair.

Buffy follows the sound of Xander's laugh to a large room scattered with people and pillows.

Anya and Gunn are sitting alongside each other with Connor and Dawn perched behind them. Xander has an arm around Dawn and Willow is leaning against him, sitting in front of him. Spike is perched in the windowsill, lazily smoking a cigarette. Faith is melted into Wesley, her arm around his neck and her legs entangled with his.

"Party on," Faith smiles, spotting Buffy.

"I didn't get the invitation," She replies, cautiously stepping into the room.

"It's 'First-Free' night. Willow and Wes did a spell," Dawn says, with a smile.

"What?"

"We found a way to use the power Wes took from the First. We use it's power against it. It's short term and it isn't a weapon, just a defense but we can…" Willow begins.

"We can what?" Buffy asks.

"Relax. We can relax for one night. 'First-Free'. We can plan and talk freely without fear. Well, without the regular common everyday fear," Xander explains.

"Kennedy's researching with the potentials. We've started a plan to defeat the first," Wes says.

Buffy glances around at the gathered people.

"B. Relax. Have a seat. Have a smoke," Faith sighs.

"Cookie?" Connor offers her an Oreo.

Buffy sits down between Wesley and Xander. Spike completes the circle on Wes' empty side.

"Lay it on her, English," Gunn says.

"We need more fighting power," Spike says to Wes.

"Wes modified a spell. He's going to channel the First's power, drawing from me and turning the First into solid form. Something we can fight," Willow explains.

"Not 'something'. A bunch of things. Contained, but vicious," Spike adds.

"But solid. Killable," Connor replies.

"Wes?" Buffy asks.

He looks at her. "Will it work?" She asks.

"If we're ready," Wes replies.

"If we're not?" Buffy adds.

"You know what happens then, Buffy. We all do," He says, quietly.

"Buffy? There are people here asking for you," Kennedy says, walking into the room. "One of them is green with horns. He's singing."

"Lorne?" Gunn asks, surprised.

"Bring them up, Kennedy. They're reinforcements," Wes nods.

"You called in LA?" Faith asks, sitting up.

"We need more fighting power. More warriors hopefully means less casualties," Wes says to her.

"Wow, and Wes, there are definitely a lot of warriors in this room," Lorne says, leading Angel, Cordelia and Fred into the room.

"There is a lot of experience here, isn't there?" Buffy realizes. "Did you guys send out invites?"

"I just want to say that I don't like that girl downstairs. She searched us," Cordelia says, starting her hugs with Dawn and Xander.

"More input on the plan and then we can start planning," Willow says after everyone is seated. 

"Anyanka? I haven't seen you in ages!" Lorne exclaims.

"The Host? Lorne, you look fabulous!" Anya replies, hugging him. 

"Look how shiny your aura is! You've changed sides! Congratulations," Lorne smiles. 

The group stays up until daybreak, fine-tuning the plan and reacquainting with each other.

Faith stirs a few minutes after falling asleep, feeling a chill from Wes' missing body. She gets up and finally sees a figure standing on the back porch.

"Wes?" She calls, stepping out. "Are you…is that a cigarette?" She gasps, smiling at his secrecy.

He coughs and blushes, stepping back and hiding the cigarette behind him.

"You rebel…Give me one," She says. He passes her the one he is smoking and lights a fresh one.

"Nasty habit, but days like these call for a cigarette," Wes says, putting an arm around her as they watch the sun shine on the dewy backyard.

"Oops," Cordelia says, stepping outside. Wes and Faith hide their cigarettes, quickly.

Cordelia sniffs the air and then smiles, revealing a single cigarette. "I won't tell if you won't."

"You smoke Cordelia?" Faith gasps, surprised.

"Oh, never," She replies, seriously. "I did once, in high school but now…" She inhales deeply. "I only smoke during apocalypses."

Wes laughs and soon, both girls join in.

"Is this what they teach you in LA?" Buffy asks, stepping out with a disapproving look. 

The trio laughs harder before collapsing into coughs. Buffy tries to hide her amusement.

"Sleep guys. We'll need it," Buffy says, holding the door open until they are all inside.

"Faith, Wesley, I mean it. Sleep." She says. "Save your energy."

Faith sticks her tongue out at Buffy and pulls Wes back to their room.

"She's right. We should sleep," Wes says.

"Can you sleep knowing what's coming?" Faith asks, pulling his shirt over his head.

He doesn't reply, kissing her deeply.

"This should be our pre-apocalypse tradition…to bring us luck," Faith says.

"I don't believe in luck…I believe in you," Wes breathes.

*****


	12. twelve

Buffy and Faith lead the potentials out of home base and toward the high school where Robin and Xander are waiting. Willow, Anya, Fred and Lorne are filling bags with the mystic essentials for the ritual they are preparing for. Gunn and Connor are loading weapons into Wes' S.U.V. Angel stops Wesley and brings him into the kitchen.

"Are you ready for this, Wesley? I mean, are you ready…" Angel begins.

"Yes, Angel. Are you? You haven't met the First…"

"Yes I have. A few years ago. I know what it can do. I'm worried about you, though. You were very sick in LA and no one knew about it until it almost killed you. You jumped straight from that apocalypse into this one and you're still getting used to your new abilities…"

"You think I'm going to be the weak link in the plan?" Wes questions, interrupting him. His eyes are cold as he addresses the vampire. "I can do this, Angel. There is too much at stake for me to fail. We all have to work together here, Angel, and if you don't think I'm capable…"

"I know you're capable, Wes, that's not what I'm saying…" Angel replies.

"Then what? If you think this plan is going to fail, then you should have told us last night…" Wes starts.

"Wes. It's a good plan. It will work," Angel says, putting his hand on Wes' arm to stop his words. "I'm…I'm worried about you."

"I'm not your concern anymore, Angel," Wes replies.

"But you are. You are my friend…" Angel starts.

"Am I?" Wes responds, defensive.

"Yes, you are," Angel states, flatly. "I don't that many friends Wes, and I miss you. After Doyle…I didn't think I would have another friend like that. We've both made mistakes, but I need you on my team…"

Spike walks in, startled by the defensive tone and posture of the ex-watcher. 

"Spike. We're talking," Angel says to the other vampire.

"I know," Spike replies. "I'm listening."

"Now is not the time for this, Angel," Wes begins, ignoring Spike.

"Yes it is. It's the end of the world. Again. I know it seems like we do this every day, but we take our friends for granted…" Angel begins.

"Angel. How can I put your conscience at ease? If I die today, you will know that I was always loyal to you and your cause. If I don't die and the world is not turned into the First's personal hell, then we can go out and have a drink and talk about it. Now I have work to do. You and Spike can wait until sunset and meet us at the stadium," Wes says, turning and leaving the room.

"He's a feisty one, now, isn't he? I didn't get how he could be boinking a slayer with that stick up his ass, but he's different now than I remember. What'd you do to him?" Spike asks, smiling with amusement at Angel's sullen expression.

"Spike. I haven't been around here in a while. Why aren't you dust?" Angel asks.

"Forgiveness, redemption, you know all that jazz. Why is he so pissed at you?" Spike asks.

"Shut up, Spike," Angel sighs, walking out of the room.

*****

*****

Wes and Willow decided that the football field at Sunnydale High would be the best place for the battle. They positioned their pentagram in the center of the field and created a mystical barrier around the track assuring that **nothing** could get in or out without them reversing the spell. Buffy, Faith, Spike, Angel, Gunn, and Connor each have a small group of potentials under their lead. They surround the pentagram, which contains Wes, Willow, Anya and Lorne, the spellcasters. Dawn, Xander, Cordelia, Fred and Robin are positioned on the bleachers around the field with crossbows and high-powered sniper rifles. They are also equipped with a list of protection spells that they can direct at the various warriors. They are all wearing earpieces to enable them to hear warnings and orders from the others. 

"Wes?" Faith's voice calls in his ear. "We're set when you are."

Wes glances at Willow who gives him a wan smile. All the speeches and hugs have been given. They are ready to begin. They nod to Anya and Lorne who begin chanting. 

Wes and Willow stand back to back as they did in the basement the day before. They link hands as their eyes fill with black. Wes draws from Willow's power to steady himself as he begins to speak the words to summon the First into their protected battlefield. 

The First Evil doesn't take a form this time; it starts to seep from the ground beneath their feet in a dark mist. Several of the potentials start to choke on the thick cloud.

Wes quickens his speech, reciting the words he has learned to solidify the First. Willow begins to mirror him and they chant in unison as Lorne and Anya join hands to give each other comfort as the temperature drops drastically.

"You can't win this battle…" The First hisses, its voice instilling fear in everyone that hears it. 

"What's taking so long, guys?" Buffy's voice calls through the headsets.

"Patience, pet," Spike replies, anxious to start the battle.

Suddenly the mist condenses to form a huge ubervamp, taller that the flagpole on the edge of the stadium.

"Goddamn…we can't beat that…" Xander says, his words in everyone's ears.

"Just hold your positions, guys," Faith urges.

Wind starts to rush around the warriors as Wes and Willow's spell reaches its peak. 

The jumbo ubervamp slowly melts with a tormented scream into smaller, more deadly monsters. Xander steadies his rifle and fires, causing one's head to explode.

"Go!" Buffy, Faith, Angel and Spike say in unison.

The monsters are gray, like the ubervamp, but have spikes protruding from their bodies. Their claws are huge and retractable and they are fast. They're slightly smaller than Buffy but stronger as she finds out when one of them hurls her across the field. 

Swords seem to work best as Angel and Gunn slice through the monsters' thick skin, dismembering them. Several of them burst into flames as Dawn and Cordelia have taken seats on the bleachers and started directing fire spells at the closest monsters. 

Faith is holding her own, finding herself back to back with Kennedy, fighting the still-multiplying gremlins.

"Gremlin at four o'clock, Buff," Xander warns, reloading his rifle. "On your left, Spike…Behind you, Gunn!" He yells, but the monster's head explodes as Robin takes him out. 

The potentials are yelling at each other as they team up in pairs to hurt the monsters. One girl is holding an axe and hacking at the twitching body of one of the monsters yelling about her murdered watcher.

"JUST KILL THEM!" Spike yells, his game face emerging as one of the monsters knocks him down and leans over him. He bursts into flames before sinking his fangs into Spike.

Everyone is bloody now because the monsters' blood is identical in appearance to human.

"They're still coming guys, they're still coming," Fred says into her microphone.

"How many more?" Buffy pants, back in the thick of battle.

"They're not regenerating, they just haven't stopped sprouting from the big monster yet," Dawn replies. 

Wes and Willow's chanting has reached a fevered pitch. Wes starts to levitate but his link with Willow keeps him grounded. She squeezes his hands tightly and as her power fills him, she feels his pain. His nose starts to bleed.

"Keep them away from the circle! They're getting through!" Xander yells, firing and killing two gremlins with two rapid shots. Fred nails another one that is limping past a potential headed for Willow. 

"What's happening to Wesley?" Cordelia asks into her microphone as she sees that blood is trickling from his mouth now as well. The people in the field are too busy fighting to reply to her question.

Connor has two monsters on each side and he slashes, hurting one as the other three attack. One bursts into flames as another one knocks him to the ground. The other leaps over the struggling duo and sprints into the pentagram, slashing Wes across his chest. 

Wes doesn't falter in his chanting as the blood starts to soak through his shirt. Connor pulls the monster away, beheading it. 

"Connor, go help Gunn!" Fred calls, seeing her ex-lover in trouble. Connor glances at Wes, worriedly but rushes back into the battle.

"They've stopped coming! There's maybe twenty-five baby gremlins and one mama gremlin at…Xander?" Cordy stutters.

"Twelve o'clock! The mama is at twelve o'clock pentagram time!" Xander finishes for Cordelia, firing at the smaller ones rapidly as Faith, Buffy and Angel leave their weary troops to attack the bigger monster.

"You think you have defeated me but you have only begun…" The huge monster growls as Angel hacks at its arm with his bloodied sword.

"You …will…not…keep…fucking…with…my…town…" Buffy pants as she swings her axe each time, penetrating the skin and injuring it. 

"Wesley, it's almost time," Willow gasps, breathless from Wes draining her power.

Only a few gremlins remain a few minutes later but the larger monster has yet to fall. Several of the potentials, injured and bleeding are regrouping in a clearing near the bleachers. 

"Go help the others, we'll take care of the stragglers," Xander calls over his microphone, picking off two more of the monsters with his rifle. Dawn, Cordelia and Fred have joined him, loading their guns and passing them to Xander as soon as his rifle is empty since he is eliminating so many of the gremlins. Robin stands nearby chanting the protection spell for the injured potentials.

The small group leaves their wounded and goes to help the Slayers and the souled vampires now that Spike has joined Angel in attacking the larger monster.

"Mama wants to play, does she?" Gunn says, wiping blood from his eyes with a broken arm. He charges, running in pace with Connor as they jump onto the back of the creature, knocking it off it's feet. 

Xander takes out two more gremlins as they sprint for the injured group.

"You are not strong enough to defeat me…" The monster snarls, slashing violently as it is pinned to the ground. One of its arms makes contact with Faith, hurtling her into the fence, knocking her unconscious. Seconds later, Buffy lands beside her, letting the darkness take her.

"We have casualties, take it down now!" Xander yells, finishing the last gremlin and aiming at the monster that the others are attacking. Angel and Spike have managed to sever one of its arms but it is still struggling. Xander sees an opening and fires several shots into its head. 

"Everybody back up and give Xander his shot!" Dawn yells, realizing that the silver bullets are hurting the monster more than the hack and slash approach.

Angel and Spike pull Connor away from the monster as a bullet whizzes past him into it's eye. Seconds later, another bullet enters it's other eye. There are several rapid shots and finally the monster lies immobile and dead, its blood pooling on the grass.

"Wes, it's time," Willow says, hoping that the man is still focused enough to finish the spell that will banish what is left of the First Evil from rising again.

"Let's do it then," Wes replies, quietly. He starts to shake as he summons forces that have been inactive for centuries. He uses the spells embedded in his mind to force the First Evil back into the depths of hell where it belongs. Pain overtakes him, trying to pull him into darkness but he fights it, trembling more violently as he keeps his grip on reality. 

"Wesley…" 

He hears his voice being called from a distance but he continues to focus his power and Willow's on the First Evil, pushing it deeper into the pit.

"Wesley!" He recognizes Willow's voice.

"You are banished…" Wes mutters finally, finishing the spell with a whisper. His strength leaves him suddenly and he crumples to his knees when he releases Willow's hands.

"Wesley?" Lorne is at his side first as Anya steadies Willow who is still standing.

"I'm okay. It's done," Wes replies, quietly, his eyes still filled with black. He stands up, trembling and makes his way to the group of injured warriors.

"We did it. We didn't lose anyone," Kennedy tells the ex-watcher with a smile.

"Where is she?" Wes asks Willow, quietly. His eyes are still filled with darkness. They walk further to where Buffy and Faith are surrounded by their friends. Buffy has woken up, but is confused.

"What the fu…what happened?" Buffy asks, sitting up. "We did it, Buffy!" Willow says, falling to her knees and embracing her friend.

Wes ignores all the rejoicing and questions and kneels beside Faith's unconscious form. His face is blank as he feels for and finds a pulse. He caresses her bruised face, thoughtfully and then leans back, sitting beside her.

"Wes, we did it…" Gunn grins. 

"We should get you to a hospital. I'd say call an ambulance but we have…a lot of demon corpses lying around," Wes replies, his eyes draining of black. 

"She's okay, Wesley, she's just knocked out," Lorne says, watching Wes with worry.

"Okay. Everyone else is okay? Gunn, your arm looks pretty nasty," Wes says, his voice cold.

"It's broken but I'll live…" Gunn replies. 

"We did it!" One of the potentials shrieks, happy. There is rejoicing a few feet away and soon Wes is left alone with Faith. He gathers her into his arms and hugs her.

"Wes?" Angel calls, a few minutes later, approaching with Fred.

Wes doesn't respond. His eyes are glazed. Angel shakes him but his eyes are empty. The warriors gather around him.

"Do you think it was the spell? Maybe it took too much out of him?" Anya asks, looking to Willow.

"He was fine until…until he saw Faith…Let's just get him home," Willow replies. 

*****

Faith sits up, abruptly with a gasp.

"Faith?"

Angel and Gunn are at her side. 

"God…what happened?" Faith pants.

"We won. The First is back where it belongs. Not here," Angel replies.

"Wesley…what happened to everyone?" Faith asks, her head starting to pound.

"No casualties or maiming, just some broken bones…" Gunn says quietly. 

"Where's Wes then? Why isn't he here?" Faith demands starting to get up.

"He's…" Gunn stops, looking at Angel.

"He snapped, Faith…not in an evil way, he's just…lost touch with reality…" Angel says. "When you wouldn't wake up…he just…"

"Let go," Gunn finishes.

"What?" Faith gasps.

"He let go. He let his pain consume him," Angel answers, softly.

"I have to see him," Faith says.

"Sweetie, he doesn't acknowledge anyone. You need to realize that you might not be able to reach him," Gunn says, quietly.

"When he talks…he doesn't know who he's talking to," Angel adds.

"Take me to him." Faith is stern.

"Faith…" Angel starts.

"Goddammit, Angel, take me to him!"

Willow opens the door. "Come on, Faith."

Faith goes to Willow who silently leads her down the hall in Buffy's upstairs.

"Faith, we've tried everything…but its like he's not here anymore…"

"What went wrong, Willow? I thought everything was going okay," Faith comments.

Willow sighs. "Nothing major went wrong. The potentials were fantastic, but we took too long…Wes…he started to bleed and one of the evil things got away from Connor and…"

"And what?"

"It slashed him with its claws…tore him up but he held the spell, he didn't even flinch until we killed them all…he found you and you were out cold…he was fine for a few minutes and then once everything was settled…he just shut down. He wouldn't believe us when we said you weren't dead," Willow explains.

"How long have I been out?" Faith questions.

"Four days. He didn't speak until yesterday," Willow says. "He's in here. Connor's with him. The kid blames himself."

Faith opens the door. Connor glances at her. He realizes who she is and stands up. "You're awake."

"I'm fine," She smiles, squeezing his hand. Her eyes search the room for Wesley.

"He's sick," Connor nods to the corner.

Wesley is unshaven and sitting in the corner, his eyes are glazed and empty.

She tears up as she goes to him. "Wesley? Oh, Wes…"

Wes doesn't respond as she pulls him to her.

"Blood…too much blood…" Wes mutters, gasping.

"Wesley, it's me…" Faith says, taking his face in her hands and turning it to hers.

"You're not real…I'm not real anymore…they don't see me…I'm dead to them all…" Wes mutters.

"Wes," Faith cries.

"She will never love me," Wes says, meeting her gaze suddenly. "Only hate…she's too beautiful…I killed her…I kill them all…"

"Wes, it's me…" She says, snapping herself from her sobs. "Come back to me, say that you hear me, baby, please…"

"I would never hurt you…unless it was to protect you…but I couldn't save you…I only fail…Connor…Lilah…now you…blood on my hands…please forgive me…" Wes says.

"Kiss me," Faith orders.

"No…you're not real…" He replies, pushing her away.

"Faith. Come on," Angel is beside Connor now, stricken.

"Blood…blood on my hands…drowning…" Wes whispers.

"Maybe we should let him get upset. Maybe it would help," Connor says to Angel. 

"Don't touch me…burns…" Wes gasps, trying to protect himself from Faith's reaching hands.

"Wes, don't you feel me?" Faith pleads.

"Not real…"

"I'm real, baby," Faith cries. She shrieks as her hand touches his arm and cold fire surges through her. 

"You're dead," Wes whispers, his eyes hardening. The temperature in the room drops, chilling everyone.

"Faith. You have to give it time," Buffy says, on crutches beside Angel and Connor.

"He's in there…he can't be gone…he said he wouldn't leave me…" Faith cries, pushing herself away from him and hugging herself in tears. She reaches for him again, pulling his motionless body to his, clinging to him.

Buffy and Angel go to them, pulling her away. Faith cries in Angel's arms.

"I lost him…I should have stopped him…he wasn't healthy enough…" Faith weeps.

"It was his choice…" Buffy says.

"He doesn't deserve this," Faith says, pulling away from Angel and kneeling quickly beside Wesley.

"Baby, it's me, just come out! You can hear me!" Faith screams at Wes. 

"Faith," Angel calls.

Faith hits Wes hard across the face. "Snap out of it, Goddammit!" She yells.

Wes spits blood on the floor beside him. 

"You said you wouldn't leave me…" She sobs as she lets Angel pull her from him. "You can't leave me…I need you…"

"You don't need me, Faith, you don't need anyone…I always fail…" Wes replies, his eyes still unfocused.

"Come on, Faith…let's give him a break…"Angel urges, pulling her to her feet. "Connor, you too."

Angel finally calms Faith down enough to leave her with Buffy and her friends. She is devastated but listens to their advice to stay away from him until she is calmer.

Two days later, she is sitting on the back porch of the house Wes is renting, smoking a cigarette when Gunn comes walking slowly across the backyard from Buffy's house.

"Gunn?"

"Hey, Faith…" He replies, distracted.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Faith asks, seeing pain on her friend's face.

Cordelia comes running up, out of breath. "Gunn, you know he's out of his mind…" She says, not seeing Faith until too late.

"What happened? Is Wes okay?" She demands, standing up.

"He's fine…well, not fine, but he's alive," Gunn replies, turning from her to face Cordelia. "I know, Cordelia. He just…he hit a nerve."

"What did he say to you?" Faith questions, putting an arm on his shoulder. 

"What didn't he say…" Gunn remarks, under his breath. He turns to Faith and gives her a hug. 

"How is he?" Faith asks.

Gunn releases her. "Faith…"

"Don't upset her," Cordelia says, before he can speak.

"She's going to see him, eventually. Are you going to let her walk into that? Look what he's doing to Angel, Cordelia…" Gunn replies, frustrated.

"Tell me, Gunn," Faith says, concerned.

"We had to tie him down. He can levitate things. Xander found him sitting in the corner the other day, a knife levitating in front of his face. Willow distracted him so we could get the knife, but he sliced himself pretty good. He wants us to kill him, he wants to die…there's vines and stuff growing from the walls now and…something's happened to him, Faith. He's not the same. He talks to the dead, he won't let anyone near him…" Gunn looks away. "He burned Fred…"

"Burned? Like when she touched him?" Faith gasps.

Gunn nods. "And Angel…"

"What about Angel?"

Cordelia answers, seeing that Gunn is upset. "Wes is taking Angel down with him. Wes is in such a dark place and he's pulling Angel into it, too."

"God…" Faith gasps.

"We're researching, Faith, but we…we're not Wes, we aren't finding anything," Cordelia says, quietly. 

Faith takes off in a run toward Buffy's house.

"Where?" Faith asks, stopping at the door of the house.

"Faith, wait," Connor says, standing by the door.

"Have you seen him?" Faith asks, almost panicked.

"He's not himself. The things he said…shouldn't be said…he's lost…" Connor says, quietly.

"It's okay, Connor, Gunn and Cordy filled me in…"

"Don't listen to Angel, Faith. You have to help him. If it was any of us in there, he wouldn't give up," Connor tells her. "He's upstairs.

Faith runs past several concerned people up the stairs to the room where Wes is sequestered. She steps inside.

Angel turns, surprised. "Faith."

Vines are growing on the walls and there is a chill hanging in the air. Wes is strapped to the bed, his wrists bandaged and bloody from struggling with his bonds.

She doesn't go to him, stopping with Angel by the door.

"He's gone, Faith. I believe it now," Angel says, sadly.

"Shut up," She replies, slapping him. "How dare you give up on him."

"I haven't but…" Angel has a tear on his cheek. "He's lost in his pain and he doesn't want to come out…"

"Get out," Faith orders. "Get the fuck away from him. He'll come back to me," She says, pushing him out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, you are such a fucking asshole!" Faith yells, pouncing on him and untying his arms and legs. He watches her with dead eyes.

She stands beside the bed. "You're such a dick! You promised me you'd stay with me! You'd fight beside me! How could you do this to me?"

"You don't need me, Faith," Wes replies calmly.

"Fuck you! You're all I need!" Faith retorts, angrily.

"I'll drag you down here where I am," He snarls suddenly, and Faith is in pain, breathless and scared. "And you'll die with me, dark and cold…"

"Stop…let me go…" She gasps.

"I'm trying," He replies, releasing her.

She cries in frustration. 

"I wish you would kill me. Give me my peace or my hell. Then I wouldn't make you cry anymore," Wes says, quietly.

"Why won't you try? Wes, my Wes, you have to be in there, why won't you fucking try?" She sobs.

"Leave me. Leave me…please," He pleads, turning away from her in his bed.

"No! I'm not like you, I won't give up, I won't leave you!" Faith says, pulling him up. 

Her hands start to burn and she screams, releasing him.

"I'm poison," Wes whispers, as Angel and Connor rush in and catch Faith. 

"You can't touch him," Angel says. "You untied him."

"No problem," Wes mutters, lying down. The ropes tie themselves around his thin arms.

"We have to do something, there has to be something we can do," Faith chokes.

"Kill me. There is nothing else to be done," Wesley says. Blood starts to drip from the ceiling and walls.

"Come on. Leave him," Connor says, urging them from the room.

Wes starts to sob as they close the door. 

"I don't know…Angel, I don't know what to do…" Faith sobs, Connor supporting her. 

"Wes would find a way, if it was any of us," Connor repeats what he told Faith.

"There's no way. This isn't something we can fight. It's not evil. He's sick…" Angel says.

"He's not sick. He's lost…" Faith says, slowly.

"Faith?" Connor calls.

"We have to find him. He's lost and confused but he has to be in there somewhere, in his mind…"

"How are you going to get into his mind, Faith? He's…dangerous and not exactly sane right now…" Angel responds.

"Magic is what made him this way. He let the darkness consume him," Connor says quietly. "He can't find the light to show him the way out…a man can only take so much before he gives up…"

"That's what he told you?" Faith asks.

Connor nods. "He's in the dark."

"Could we purge his system?" Angel asks, suddenly. "What if the magic is poisoning him?"

"Is Lorne here?" Faith asks.

"I'll stay with him," Connor offers as they rush to find the horned demon.

Connor steps into Wes' room, sitting down in the chair beside him.

"You're not a weak man. You're just too concerned about other people to take care of yourself. The dark magic isn't good for you. It's killing you but you use it to protect us all."

Wes watches him, silent.

"You made Faith goo. She told me. You loved her and forgave her. You taught me to forgive. You taught me a lot. You have done so much good but you let yourself give into the pain," Connor adds.

"I didn't give in, Connor. I lost the battle."

"When you lose a battle you have to recover. You have to pick up the pieces and salvage what you can. You keep fighting and never give up."

Wes meets Connor's gaze. 

"What if I don't know how?" Wes asks, quietly.

"Fight the darkness, Wesley. Get it out of yourself. Let it go and come back to your family. Faith, Angel, Cordelia and I…we need you, Wes," Connor says quietly.

Wes closes his eyes.

"Wesley?"

The chill descends on the room and suddenly Wes takes a desperate breath. A cloud of black mist rises from Wes' body, swirling around the room. There is an inhuman scream so loud that Connor holds his ears. There is a flash of light and then silence.

Faith and Angel burst into the room. 

"Connor?"

Buffy and Xander bump into Faith and Angel as they come running.

"I'm fine…" Connor replies, looking to Wesley.

"What happened?" Faith asks, approaching Wes cautiously. His eyes are closed.

"He let the darkness go…" Connor whispers.

"Wes?" Faith calls, touching his face, tenderly.

He opens his eyes and looks at her, sadly with clear blue eyes. 

"You're back?"

He doesn't respond. He looks away and nods. "I'm sorry…"

"Oh, baby, don't be sorry…" Faith breathes, untying him and kissing him, desperately.

"Well I'll be damned," Xander smiles.

Wes gasps, suddenly and pulls away. "Faith…you're not dead? You're real?"

"I'm right here, baby…" Faith replies, crying.

"You were gone…" He starts, pulling her against him. "I didn't know what happened…you were gone…" 

"I was right here waiting for you, Wes…you left me…" Faith replies.

"Don't cry, Faith…please stop…" He whispers.

"Tears of joy, baby, tears of joy…" Faith replies, hearing her friends close the door, leaving them alone.

*****


End file.
